Forbidden Love
by Ertis
Summary: Pour sa protection, Léora Potter est envoyée dans le passé par les fondateurs. Elle deviendra la petite soeur adorée de celui qui justement voulait sa mort. En quoi sa présence l'influencera t il?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Une explosion retentit a Godric Hollow. Les murs de la maisons commencèrent a trembler étouffant la plaintes de l'enfant. Lily et James Potter venaient de mourir laissant derrière eux leur fille unique âgée d'un an et demi. Une bulle dorée l'entoura et la protégea des débris qui tombaient.

Des petites étoiles apparurent autour d'elle et prirent lentement la forme de 5 fantômes et 1 ange. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la petite fille en fixant l'ange qui la prit doucement dans ses bras et fit disparaître sa cicatrice d'un geste de la main. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur son visage et dans ses boucles blondes. Le sortilège qu'elle avait reçu avait éliminé le glamour qu'elle portait pour ressembler a James.

« pourquoi a t IL envoyé un ange ? » demanda le fantôme a l'apparence d'un vieil homme.

« parce que l'ange en question est son grand père Merlin ! et mon nom est Haniel et je règne sur Netzah. »

« la sphère de la beauté ! » souffla une des femmes.

« exact. Les humains ne la comprendront pas. Ils tenteront de la manipuler. J'ai entendu parler de votre projet et je l'approuve totalement. Ils auront besoin l'un de l'autre tous les deux. Cependant, je veux que vous veillez sur elle ! nous savons ce qu'il va se passer et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle devienne une autre Voldemort ! » déclara Haniel en fixant la petite fille.

« elle ne deviendra pas comme lui. Cependant, nous garderons un œil sur elle. Vous feriez bien d'en faire pareil. Après tout, les anges ont une meilleur visibilité » se moqua un des hommes.

« ne traînez pas, j'entend une moto ! » termina Haniel en déposant la petite fille dans des couvertures avant de disparaître lentement, ne quittant pas la petite fille des yeux.

Les 5 fantômes se placèrent en pentacle autour d'elle en chantonnant une longue incantation. Des particules de magie s'élevèrent dans les airs avec les gravats. Tout se mit a tournoyer autour d'eux et dans un flash de lumière, ils disparurent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius Black débarquait sur sa moto volante. Il découvrit le corps de James et Lily et hurla en ne voyant que des cendres dans le lit de sa filleule. Ce soir là, tout le monde pleuraient la mort des Potter et certains fêtaient la fin de Voldemort.

« » « » « »

les 5 et l'enfant réapparurent devant les murs d'un orphelinat. Le soleil brillait en cette chaude journée de Juillet. Ils laissèrent la petite sur les marches et frappèrent assez fort avant de se fondre dans le décors.

La lourde porte s'ouvrit et une femme d'apparence sévère apparut. Elle jeta un regard sur la petite et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant le petit ange souriant qui la regardait de ses grands yeux d'émeraudes.

« salut ma beauté. Tu es toute seule ? c'est a se demander comment des parents ont pu abandonner une petite princesse comme toi. » murmura gentiment la femme en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle l'emmena dans une grande salle remplie d'enfant et la débarrassa de sa couverture et la posa sur le sol au milieu des autres enfants. La dame alla ensuite rejoindre ses collègues pour les ramener voir l'enfant. L'infirmière l'emmena a part et la déshabilla en l'examinant attentivement.

« elle est en parfaite santé si ce n'est un petit souffle au cœur. Pas mortel en sois mais elle restera un peu plus faible et chétive que les autres enfants de son âge. Sinon elle n'a aucun autre problème. Je dirais que c'est une petite fille très heureuse. Une idée de son identité ? »

« non ! je l'ai juste trouvée sur le pas de la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Et elle n'a aucun nom ou lettre ! »

« bref, encore une inconnue. A nous de lui trouver un prénom en attendant que l'on en apprenne plus sur elle. Quelqu'un a une idée ? » demanda la directrice.

« Léora » souffla une des surveillantes. « ça signifie la lumière qui est en moi. »

les 3 femmes regardèrent la petite fille et sourirent. En attendant de savoir qui elle était vraiment, ça ferait l'affaire. L'infirmière la rhabilla et la surveillante l'emmena dans la salle de jeu ou elle la déposa au sol.

Léora se mit sur ses deux pieds en hésitant un peu et regarda autour d'elle tous les autres enfants avant de se diriger vers un petit garçon un peu plus vieux qu'elle. Il était tout seul dans son coin et jouait avec deux cubes de bois et un serpent en plastique. La surveillante frissonna un peu en voyant cette douce petite fille s'avancer vers Tom. Elle n'aimait pas ce garçon. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de malsain dans son regard. Quelque chose qui la fouillait a l'intérieur et faisait sortir ses pires souvenirs. Et ce visage tellement parfait. Ce visage de glace totalement inexpressif. Les autres enfants l'évitaient comme la peste mais pas la petite nouvelle visiblement.

Léora s'installa a côté de Tom et il tourna la tête vers elle visiblement étonné. Elle remarqua une petite coupure sur sa main et la prit dans les siennes avant de déposer un baiser léger comme une plume sur la petite plaie qui se referma toute suite. Tom fronça les sourcils et se détendit un peu en voyant le grand sourire de la petite fille.

« suis Tom » souffla t il d'une petite voix.

« Tom » ria Léora en battant les mains.

Il lui tendit son petit serpent en plastique en hésitant et elle le prit avec un sourire enfantin avant de le lui rendre.

Quand vint le soir, tous les enfants de 0 a 3 ans furent emmenés dans un grand dortoir mixte et un lit fut attribué. Chamboulée et effrayée par tous ces autres enfants, Léora sortit de son lit et alla se faufiler dans celui de Tom qui si il fut surpris ne le montra pas. Elle se colla contre le petit garçon et se serra dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et durant les années qui suivirent, rien ne changea.

A suivre… (peut-être.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : différents.

Tom grogna en se sentant légèrement secoué et ouvrit difficilement les yeux croisant le regard émeraude tendre de sa sœur. Cela faisait a présent 10 ans que Léora était arrivée a l'orphelinat. 10 ans qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Tom. 10 ans qu'elle était devenue sa sœur. 10 ans qu'ils étaient inséparables. D'aussi loin qu'ils s'en souvenaient, ils avaient toujours dormis ensemble et tout fait ensemble. Les corvée, les punitions, les blagues, les repas, ils partageaient tout.

Diamétralement opposés, ils se complétaient a la perfection. Tom était un garçon très froid portant presque toujours un masque de glace sur son beau visage pâle. Il avait démontré des talents pour la magie très jeune et l'utilisait pour effrayer les autres enfants, pour se venger ou pour protéger sa sœur qui était la seule a le faire sourire. Madame Chloé la surveillante avait remarqué a de nombreuses reprises que le regard hautain de Tom se remplissait de tendresse quand il se portait sur sa sœur.

Léora était une petite fille calme, aux longues boucles blondes et aux yeux d'émeraudes. Elle ressemblait a un petit ange vivant. Un petit ange a la santé fragile mais dont les crises de colère détruisaient tout sur leur passage et ce littéralement. La magie était une chose qu'elle partageait avec son frère et qui renforçait encore plus leur lien si possible même si elle, elle utilisait la sienne pour guérir et rendre service malheureusement, les autres enfants voyaient cela comme des monstruosités et tous les deux étaient traités en pestiférés. Mais les deux petits n'en tenaient pas vraiment compte et restaient tout le temps ensemble.

Ils aimaient beaucoup travailler dans le jardin et les serpent dans ce coin de l'Angleterre étaient très fréquents. C'était donc souvent que la surveillante les retrouvait a genoux en train de discuter dans une langue bizarre, une sorte de sifflement et encore plus étrange, de voir le serpent parfaitement calme leur répondre. Madame Chloé n'était pas le genre de femmes a souvent se faire facilement apeurée. Et elle se croyait assez saine d'esprit pour ne pas croire en de telle futilité que la magie. Cependant, les voir faire voler des livres, ou allumer des feu avec un claquement de doigt ou bien disparaître et réapparaître sur le toit aurait de quoi convaincre n'importe quel sceptique. Elle en était arrivée jusqu'à les emmener tous les deux a l'église et si Tom avait montré un superbe dédain, Léora était revenue fascinée et en paix. Ces deux enfants n'étaient donc pas du tout maudits ou possédés ce qui n'était pas très rassurant.

Bref, Tom ouvrit les yeux et sourit doucement a sa sœur avant de l'embrasser sur le front comme tous les matins.

« bonjour Tom. Joyeux anniversaire. » souffla t elle doucement ne souhaitant pas attiré l'attention.

Elle prit un joli paquet bien emballé sous son lit et le lui tendit avec un immense sourire satisfait. Tom haussa un sourcil intrigué et l'ouvrit doucement. Il y avait un gros pull noir très doux avec les gants, l'écharpe et le bonnet de la même couleur. Dedans se trouvait un journal intime avec une couverture en cuir et un stylo assez simple.

« Léora ! c'est magnifique ! mais ou as tu trouvé l'argent ? »

« j'ai rendu quelques petits services aux voisins et j'ai économisé. Ca te plait ? je t'avais vu grelotter l'autre jour alors je me suis dit qu'un pull te ferait plaisir. Et avec la neige qu'il y a dehors, tu n'auras plus froid aux mains ! » répondit elle doucement avec un grand sourire.

Tom la prit dans ses bras et enfuit son nez dans la chevelure blonde et soyeuse de sa sœur. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était ému.

« merci Léa. Tu veux aller faire une bataille de boule de neige ? »

« d'accord. »

Léora alla passer un pantalon rapiécé et un pull recousus par endroit puis des chaussures qui avaient déjà vues des jours meilleurs. Tom la regarda faire un doux sourire aux lèvres. En la voyant fagoté comme ça, il se promit qu'un jour il lui offrirait tout ça qu'il y a de meilleur. Juste pour voir son merveilleux sourire sublimer son visage angélique. Il enfila un pantalon et une chemise avant de mettre son nouveau pull. Il était très chaud et très agréable a porter. Il mit son bonnet sur sa tête et attrapa la main de sa sœur avant de la tirer dehors en riant.

Le parc de l'orphelinat était couvert d'une épaisse couche de neige qu'aucune trace de pas n'avait encore souillée. Les flocons tombaient encore et il rigola un peu en voyant l'un d'eux se nicher sur le nez de sa sœur. Une boule de neige le touche en pleine figure et il eut un sourire démoniaque en voyant Léora pliée en deux. Il fit une rapide boule et la lui envoya dessus. Des petits bouts de glaces se collèrent sur ses cheveux. Des boules se mirent a voler dans tous les sens et leurs éclats de rire se répercutaient contre les murs sinistre de la grande bâtisse.

A bout de souffle, ils se laissèrent tomber dans la neige en haletant. Des petits nuages de fumée sortaient de leur bouches. Tom jeta un coup d'œil a sa sœur qui grelottait a ses côtés. Ses joues rougies par le froid contrastaient avec le blond doré de ses cheveux ou le vert émeraude brillant de son regard. En revanche, ses mains étaient presque bleus et il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité en se disant que si elle ne s'était pas acheté de gants c'était parce qu'elle avait dépensé tout son argent pour lui.

Il enleva ses gants et les lui tendit. Elle les prit avec un petit sourire un peu crispé et les enfila en grimaçant de sentir sa peau gelée reprendre vie tout a coup.

« hé regardez les gars ! ne serais ce pas Jedusor frère et sœur ? » ricana une voix en pleine mue.

Tom se retourna rapidement se plaçant devant sa sœur et fusilla les garçons du regard en reprenant son masque de glace. C'était Daniel et sa bande de copain. Des petites frappes qui prenaient un plaisir a les torturer. Ils avaient entre 13 et 15 ans et adoraient faire du mal aux plus petits. Tom et Léora étaient leur cibles préférées puisqu'ils étaient des monstres comme ils le disaient.

« dégage Daniel ! on a pas le temps de jouer avec vous ! » grogna Tom pas super rassuré.

« c'est ce qu'on va voir Jedusor ! attrapez sa sœur les gars. »

les 5 garçons se dirigèrent vers eux. 3 d'entre eux entourèrent Tom alors que les deux derniers se saisissaient de Léa.

« Ne. Touchez. Jamais. Ma. Sœur » hurla Tom en tentant de se défaire de leurs prises sous les ricanements de Daniel.

Un premier coup atterrit sur sa mâchoire et un crack peu encourageant se fit entendre. Un second le frappa en plein ventre et Tom se plia en deux sous la douleur tentant de ne pas perdre le contact visuel avec sa sœur qui essayait de se tirer des bras des deux garçons beaucoup plus grands et plus forts qu'elle. Le jeune garçon sentait les coups pleuvoir sur son corps sans rien dire. Il ne leur donnerait jamais l'occasion de le voir faible. Jamais il ne serait faible devant quelqu'un. Et encore moi devant sa sœur.

Léa se débattait comme une lionne. Elle sentait les larmes d'impuissance glisser sur son visage. Elle sentait la colère gronder dans ses veines et faire réagir sa magie. Elle voulait protéger Tom et faire du mal a ceux qui lui faisait du mal. Tom était couvert de sang et de bleus. Et le voir souffrir la faisait souffrir elle aussi.

« NE TOUCHEZ PAS A MON FRERE » hurla t elle en sentant quelque chose en elle atteindre un point culminant.

Les deux garçons qui la retenaient furent violemment projetés dans les airs et retombèrent a une dizaine de mètre de là dans la neige. Les 3 garçons autour de son frère furent éjectés contre des arbres et se retrouvèrent sonnés. Madame Chloé sortit en entendit les hurlements de la fillette et elle eut juste le temps de voir les 5 garçons êtres projetés par une force invisible et un léger halo doré entouré Léa. Tom était couché pas loin devant et semblait soulagé. Son poignet faisait un angle douteux. Il devait avoir le nez éclaté, la mâchoire en mauvais état et des coupures ou des ecchymoses sur tout le corps.

Léa se laissa tomber au sol a genoux tentant de ramener son cœur a un rythme normal et avança a 4 pattes vers son frère allongé par loin. Elle passa une douce main dans ses cheveux et sur son visage regardant avec attention les plaies se fermer et le nez ou la mâchoire se soigner tout seul. Elle prit son poignet en grimaçant et d'un geste expert le claqua dans l'autre sens pour remettre les os dans le bon sens. Elle tenta de rester assez concentrée pour soigner toutes les autres coupures mais finit par s'effondrer dans ses bras.

Il l'écarta un peu et se mis assis satisfait de ne plus avoir mal nulle part. il se releva doucement et prit délicatement le corps endormi de sa sœur avant de rentrer a l'intérieur de l'orphelinat laissant une Chloé stupéfaite. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait a un déluge pareil. Et ça faisait franchement peur.

« » « » « »

Armando Dippet, le directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard était installé dans son bureau lisant les rapports des aurors sur les enfant susceptible d'entrer a l'école de magie. Il fut surpris de ne voir que 2 noms pour une fois. 2 orphelins frère et sœur visiblement et enfants de moldus ayant presque le même age mais ayant 6 mois de différences. Fait assez inhabituels pour des jumeaux ou presque jumeaux. Techniquement pas impossible mais très rare (n.a : je ne suis pas folle c'est effectivement arrivé que des frères et sœurs naissent avec plusieurs moi de différences. En général, ce sont des cas isolés mais pas impossible !). et a en croire le rapport des experts, ça avait été très puissant. Et la fille devait avoir 11 ans aujourd'hui. Il jeta un peu de poudre dans sa cheminée et appela le directeur adjoint, Albus Dumbledore.

L'homme aux longs cheveux et a la longue barbe auburn entra dans le bureau et s'installa dans une chaise invitant le directeur a parler.

« j'ai une mission a vous confier Albus. Aller chercher deux enfants qui devraient entrer a Poudlard cette année. Ils vivent tous les deux un orphelinat moldu et ils sont frères et sœurs. »

« des faux jumeaux ? » interrogea le professeur de métamorphose.

« ont peut dire ca ! ils sont nés a 6 mois d'intervalle. »

« c'est… très étrange ! »

« exact. Allez les chercher et aidez les a faire leurs achats. Vous leur prendrez une chambre au chaudron baveur. Et allez y tout de suite. Leurs noms de famille est Jedusor »

« bien monsieur le directeur. »

Albus se leva, sortit du bureau et traversa le château avant de trensplaner pour l'orphelinat. Arrivé sur place il pu immédiatement sentir la magie dans l'air. Les deux sorciers étaient très puissants c'était certains. Il changea sa robe en un costume moldu et frappa doucement a la porte. Madame Chloé vint lui ouvrir avec un charmant sourire.

« bonjour monsieur. Que puis je pour vous ? »

« je suis venu voir les jumeaux Jedusor. »

il remarqua tout de suite l'ombre qui était passée sur le visage de la surveillante.

« je vais vous conduire au bureau de la directrice. Elle vous informera mieux que moi. »

Albus hocha pensivement la tête et la suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'à un petit bureau. Elle frappa doucement et échangea quelques mots avec la directrice qui invita l'homme a entrer.

« bonjour monsieur Dumbledore. Je suis la directrice madame Bénédicte. Chloé m'a dit que vous êtes venus chercher Tom et Léora ? »

« oui c'est exact. Ils ont été acceptés dans notre école et je suis venue pour les emmener faire leurs achats. »

« je vois. Tom est né ici. Sa mère l'a mis au monde et est morte dès qu'elle l'eut nommé. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Mais personne n'est jamais venu. Pas de Tom, pas d'Elvis et encore moins de Jedusor. C'était un gentil bébé. Absolument adorable. Il ne pleurait jamais, toujours très sage et très calme. Très solitaire aussi. Et puis quand il a eu un an il est devenu bizarre. »

« bizarre ? » s'étonna Albus.

« vous êtes certain qu'il ira dans votre école. »

« absolument. »

« et rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne vous fera changer d'avis ? »

« absolument rien. »

« il restait toujours assis dans son coin a jouer avec des cubes et a discuter avec un serpent en plastique. Il ne discutait pas vraiment en fait. Il sifflait. Il effrayait déjà les autres enfants. Un seul regard de sa part suffisait a faire fuir n'importe qui. Même Chloé avait peur de le regarder en face. Elle avait l'impression qu'il entrait en elle. Et puis Léora est arrivée. On l'a trouvée en été sur les marches de l'orphelinat. Elle n'avait pas de lettre, rien qui puisse faire penser a un nom. Mais elle était tellement belle alors on l'a appelée Léora. L'infirmière a décrété qu'elle était en presque parfaite santé. Son cœur est un peu faible. Donc on a décidé de la garder ici. On l'a amenée dans la salle de jeu ou tous les enfants étaient réunis. Elle s'est mise debout et a été s'installer a côté de Tom. Le lendemain, on les a retrouvé tous les deux blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le même lit. Si on avait le malheur de les séparer, elle hurlait a la mort et les objets a proximité explosaient. Alors on ne les a jamais séparé. Comme elle n'avait pas de nom, on lui a donné celui de Jedusor puisqu'ils étaient étranges tous les deux. Et puis en grandissant, leurs caractères se sont affirmés et opposés. Ils sont tous les deux calmes et solitaire restant toujours ensemble. Monsieur Dumbledore, répondez moi franchement, est-ce que pour vous la magie existe ? »

« pourquoi cette question ? »

« parce que si vous pensez que oui alors ça sera plus simple a expliquer la suite. »

« oui je crois que ça existe. »

« tom a commencé a faire des choses bizarre. Quand on l'embêtait, il faisait voler des objets, il faisait apparaître des choses bizarre. Il lit les pensées il vous voir vos pires cauchemards. Il porte presque toujours un masque. Son visage est toujours inexpressif et ses yeux sont toujours de glace. Il n'y a que quand il est avec Léora qu'on a l'impression qu'il est vivant. Il la regarde toujours avec tendresse. »

« et la fille ? »

« c'est assez compliqué. Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle est très calme et assez fragile. Mais ses colères sont redoutables. Il y a 6 mois environs, elle et Tom étaient en train de faire une bataille de boules de neige et une bande de garçons sont venus les embêter. Deux d'entre eux ont agrippés Léora et les 3 autres se sont défoulés sur Tom. Et puis, Chloé a entendu la petite crier aux garçons d'arrêter et elle est sortie. Les 5 garçons avaient été projetés sur plusieurs mètres et 3 d'entre eux s'étaient fracassés contre des arbres. Tom était par terre couvert de sang avec le nez cassé et la mâchoire défoncée. Léora était paraît il entourée d'un halo doré. Elle est tombée a genoux, s'est traînée jusqu'à son frère et a soigné toutes ses blessures avant de s'évanouir. L'infirmière a dit qu'elle était simplement épuisée. Elle est très gentille et adore rendre service. Elle ne fait jamais de mal a personne sauf si on s'en prend a son frère. J'espère que vous avez des dortoirs mixtes parce que s'ils sont séparés vous allez avoir le droit a des crises d'hystéries ! » termina Bénédicte sur un ton humoristique qui ne trompa pas du tout Albus.

« eh bien je crois qu'ils ont définitivement leur place dans notre école. Cependant, ils reviendront chaque année pour les grandes vacances. Ici je vais les emmener tout de suite mais c'est exceptionnel. »

« c'est déjà mieux que rien. Venez je vous emmène les voire. »

Albus se leva et sortit du bureau en suivant la directrice. Elle grimpa quelques escaliers et frappa doucement a une porte avant de l'ouvrir révélant deux enfant assis sagement sur leur lit. En voyant l'étranger, Tom se plaça immédiatement devant sa sœur ce qui fit sourire le professeur.

« Tom, Léora, voici le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Il est venu vous voir juste vous. » annonça madame Bénédicte avec un immense sourire.

« je veux pas qu'on nous sépare ! » souffla Léa en laissant couler une larme sur sa joue et en s'accrochant désespérément a Tom.

« je ne vous séparerais pas ! je suis venu vous voir pour vous proposer d'entrer dans mon école. Tous les deux. Vous êtes spéciaux. Vous avez des capacités que les autres n'ont pas. » tenta de les apaiser Albus.

« vous parlez de quoi ? » cracha agressivement Tom en berçant doucement sa sœur.

« je parle de magie Tom. Je suis professeur de métamorphose au collège Poudlard. C'est une école de magie pour les sorciers et les sorcières. Vous êtes tous les deux des sorciers. »

Léora le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés et Tom avait plissé les siens tentant de trouver si oui ou non cet homme disait la vérité.

« je vois ! et que sommes nous censés faire ? »

« eh bien pouvez m'accompagner et donc accepter d'entrer dans cette école. »

« et il y aura pleins de gens comme nous ? » demanda avidement Léa.

« oui ! ils seront tous comme vous ! »

« et on aura encore le droit de dormir ensemble ? »

« eh bien normalement non mais je suppose que l'on pourra faire une petite exception. Ca veut dire que vous êtes d'accord ? »

« oh je t'en prie Tom. Dis oui dis oui dis oui dis oui »

Léora sautillait presque sur place. Tom avait l'air pas vraiment convaincu et un peu blessé aussi mais il finit par hocher positivement la tête en soupirant. Léa lui sauta dessus en poussant un cri de joie et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Albus ricana un peu en les voyant faire. Voilà qui allait promettre !

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Dès qu'ils eurent pris les quelques petites choses qui leur tenaient a cœur, ils sortirent de l'orphelinat sous les soupirs soulagés des élèves. Albus les emmena dans une ruelle et sortit une chaussette de sa poche. Il pointa un bout de bois dessus et marmonna une formule a mi voix. La chaussette se mit a luire doucement.

« bien, ceci est un portoloin. Dès que vous l'aurez saisi, vous allez vous sentir tirés par le nombril. En aucun cas vous ne devez le lâcher. Compris ? »

les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête et prirent le portoloin en même temps et en se tenant la main au cas ou. Léa poussa un cri aigu en se sentant décoller et cria jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés.

« je ne prendrais plus jamais ce truc ! » souffla t elle horrifiée.

« bof ! j'ai trouvé ça plutôt marrant ! » s'amusa Tom.

Elle lui mit un coup dans les côte en lui tirant la langue et il rigola un peu. Ils se trouvaient devant la porte d'un bar visiblement. Il avait un nom bizarre. Le chaudron baveur. Probablement un truc sorcier. Ils suivirent le professeur Dumbledore a l'intérieur, tentant de garder leurs distances avec les autres clients.

« ah ! Albus ! comme d'habitude ? »

« non merci Thomas. Aujourd'hui je suis en mission pour Poudlard. J'accompagne deux nouveaux élèves faire leurs achats sur le chemin de traverse. A ce propos, tu pourrais leur garder une chambre pour le prochains mois ? avec les repas ? »

« bien sur Albus pas de problème. »

« merci. Venez les enfants. »

Tom grinça un peu les dents en entendant le mot « enfants » mais ne fit aucune de commentaires pour une fois. Albus les emmena dans l'arrière court et s'arrêta devant un mur.

« essayez de vous souvenir du code c'est important ! » leur dit il avait d'agiter sa baguette sur différentes pierres.

Les briques commencèrent a bouger et a se déplacer pour former l'entrée principal du chemin de traverse. Les deux jeune ouvrirent de grands yeux émerveillés devant la beauté des lieux et tous les sorciers et sorcières devant eux. C'était tout simplement magique. Albus dut presque les traîner de force jusqu'à la banque. Léa se planqua derrière son frère en voyant les drôles de créatures.

« tu crois qu'ils mordent ? » souffla t elle dans l'oreille de son frère.

Albus éclata de rire et s'abaissa a sa taille.

« ce sont des Gobelins. Ils ne mordent que si tu comptes voler leur argent. Ce n'est pas vraiment la plus gentille des créatures mais en ce qui concerne l'or, ce sont des pros. »

ils se dirigèrent vers un guichet de libre.

« bonjour Gripsec. »

« bonjour Albus. Que puis je pour vous ? »

« je suis venu chercher de l'argent pour deux nouveaux élèves orphelins. »

« quel est leur nom de famille ? » demanda le Gobelin d'une voix monocorde en prenant une plume.

« Jedusor. »

le gobelin releva la tête et déposa sa plume en se penchant pour regarder les deux enfants.

« Jedusor comme Tom et Léora Jedusor ? »

« c'est eux ! »

« ils ont déjà un compte a Gringott dans ce cas. On a reçu une lettre il y a 10 ans pour faire un rassemblement de coffres et faire deux clefs pour eux. J'ai juste besoin d'une signature. »

un peu maladroitement a cause de la plume, ils parvinrent néanmoins a écrire leur noms sur le bas de la page avant que le gobelin leur remettent deux clefs en or. Il appela ensuite un autre gobelin plus jeune et lui grogna deux ou trois petites choses dans un charabia incompréhensible. Le gobelin hocha la tête et leur fit signe de les suivre. Ils firent une descente assez chaotique jusqu'au sous sol de la banque. Léa posait pleins de questions sur l'architecture au gobelin qui lui répondait, joyeux que quelqu'un s'intéresse a eux.

Ils arrivèrent devant une espèce de voûte sombre et le gobelin introduisit les deux clefs avant d'insérer une carte au centre et de donner un coup d'ongle. Lentement la lourde porte s'écarta et des torches sur les murs s'allumèrent. La pièce ressemblait a une plage d'or. Des millions et des millions de pièces dorées s'entassaient dans des coins entre les bijoux, les pierres précieuses, les armes brillantes, les vieux livres poussiéreux. Il y avait également des armures qui semblait discuter entres elles et au centre de la pièce se tenait deux espèce de perchoir a bord plat ou étaient posés deux œufs. Un blanc et doré et l'autre vert et argent.

Comme hypnotisée, Léa marcha droit sur les œufs et prit le blanc dans ses mains. Elle poussa un petit cri en sentant son corps entier être chauffé a blanc et l'œuf explosa. Une douce mélodie filtra dans l'air et un phénix apparut d'une flamme. C'était le plus beaux qu' Albus n'ait jamais vu. Un phénix impérial. Il était tout blanc sauf les plumes de sa queue et le bout des plumes de ses ailes qui étaient dorée. Il se posa sur l'épaule de Léa et chanta doucement calmant son corps brûlant. Tom courut a ses côtés pour voir si elle allait bien et en se relevant, son regard accrocha le second œuf qu'il prit lui. Mais a la place du feu, il avait l'impression que son corps gelait sur place. Un bout de la coquille craqua et une petite tête de serpent en sortit dardant sa langue pour mémoriser l'odeur de son maître. Tom et Léa se regardèrent et se sourirent. Un vrai sourire de pure joie.

Albus sembla sortir de sa torpeur et s'avança lentement a travers les pilles de gallions en jetant des petits coups d'œil aux livres anciens rangés sur une bibliothèque de fortune.

« professeur ? c'est quoi comme oiseau ? » demanda timidement Léora.

« c'est un phénix. Les phénix sont immortels. Quand leur heure est venue, ils s'enflamment pour renaître de leur cendre. »

après s'être extasié sur leurs animaux respectifs, le professeur commença a leur expliquer toutes les sortes de pièces qu'il y avait et leur conversations en monnaie moldue. Ils remplirent leurs bourses et sortirent de la banque beaucoup plus heureux.

« bien, nous allons d'abord passer chez madame Guipure pour vos tenues. » dicta le directeur.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et entrèrent dans la boutique de vêtements. Une jeune femme les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« c'est pour des uniformes d'école ? »

« oui ! et ils auront besoin d'une garde robe entière. Leur budget est illimité. »

la vendeuse les fit monter sur un tabouret et les déshabilla d'un coup de baguette avant de tournoyer autour d'eux en agitant sa baguette et des rouleaux de tissus. Elle nota des petites choses sur une feuille et partit quelques secondes dans l'arrière boutique. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des vêtements qu'elle leur donna et les invita a s'habiller.

« le reste de votre commande sera prête dans 2 heures. Et ça vous reviendra a 159 gallions, 5 mornilles et 3 noises. »

« mais… professeur ! on a pas prit autant d'argents ! »

« ce n'est pas grave Léora. Madame Guipure va fait une facture qu'elle va envoyer a la banque. Vous devez juste mettre votre signature a tous les deux sur le bas de la page et le tour est joué. L'argent que vous avez prit, c'est juste de l'argent de poche. Pour vous payer une glace ou un jus de citrouille, des petites choses comme ça. »

« d'accord ! »

ils signèrent tous les deux la feuille et se regardèrent dans la glace en souriant. Tom était vêtu d'un pantalon noir tout neuf et taillé sur mesure qui lui avait comme un gant et d'une chemise a courte manche verte foncée comme ses yeux. Ses chaussures toutes neuves brillaient au soleil. Léora avait passé une jupe plissée noire avec des hautes chaussettes noires et une fin pull vert émeraude.

« bien, nous repasserons plus tard. Nous allons continuer vos achats scolaires. Comme vous resterez au chaudron baveur, vous pourrez revenir vous promener ici quand vous le voudrez ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Tom et Léa hochèrent la tête en concert et sortirent de la boutique mains dans la mains. La vendeuse eut un léger sourire en les regardant. Ils étaient vraiment attendrissant tous les deux.

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin de livres ouvrant de grands yeux en passant d'un étal a un autre et feuilletant tout ce qu'ils trouvaient.

« professeur, est-ce que vous auriez des livres a me conseiller pour parfaire ma culture sur le monde magique et Poudlard ? » demanda doucement Léa en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il eut un petit sourire attendri avant de se diriger vers des rayons et prendre quelques bouquins par ci et par là. Tom de son côté avait acheté quelques livres sur les différentes sortes de magies, leurs effets, ce dont il fallait se méfier, les dons spéciaux, le fourche langue, les sortes de serpents et les protections. Léora avait prit un livre sur les phénix et leur mythe, sur les différentes créatures magiques a l'apparence humaine ou non, un livre sur les pouvoirs de guérisons très rare paraissait il, sur les auras et la protection de l'esprit.

Avec tous les livres de cours, les livres sur l'histoire de la magie, celui sur Poudlard et tous les autres qu'ils avaient choisis, ils en eurent pour une petite fortune mais signèrent joyeusement leurs factures tout content de pouvoir se le permettre. Ils se rendirent ensuite chez monsieur Ollivander pour aller chercher leurs baguettes. Le magasin n'était pas super bien éclairé voir un peu glauque d'ailleurs.

« Albus ! quelle bonne surprise. Besoin de baguettes ? » demanda une voix douce et profonde derrière une étagère.

« oui Marius. Voici Tom et Léora Jedusor. Ils entrent a Poudlard cette année. »

l'homme marmonna quelque chose et revient avec des boites. Il commença a faire essayer les baguettes aux deux jeunes mais aucune ne leur allait. Elles semblaient trop faible pour eux. Il se gratta pensivement le menton avant d'échanger un regard avec Albus et de foncer dans son arrière boutique. Il revint avec deux baguettes identiques et les leur donna. Tom sentit un courant chaud le traverser et sa baguette émettait des étincelles vertes et argent. Léora prit la sienne et ressentit le même effet sauf que les étincelles qui sortirent étaient rouges, dorées et blanches.

« ces deux baguettes sont en bois de houx et plume de phénix. Ce sont les baguettes les plus puissantes que j'ai. C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier et pas l'inverse. Vous êtes tous les deux prédestinés a faire de grandes choses. » conclut Ollivander en prenant les gallions que lui tendaient Léa avec un micro sourire.

Ils passèrent ensuite dans la boutique de potions ou ils achetèrent tout leur matériel, leur chaudron, leurs ingrédient et Tom acheta en plus quelques livres supplémentaires. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés, ils retournèrent récupérer leurs vêtements chez madame Guipure et retournèrent au chaudron baveur ou le professeur les laissa pour retourner a Poudlard. Fatigué par toutes ces nouvelles, Tom et Léa s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, heureux et pressés de vivre leur nouvelle vie.

« » « » « »

revenu a Poudlard, Albus alla directement dans son appartement ou il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit. Il repensa a tout ce qu'il avait appris sur ces deux enfants et ce qu'il avait vu ou constaté. Visiblement, ils étaient tous les deux des légilimens et occlumens naturels ce qui était très rare. Ils étaient tous les deux fourche langues et si ce que disait la directrice était vrai, ca faisait beaucoup de points communs pour deux personnes qui n'étaient pas vraiment frère et sœur ! sans compter qu'ils avaient la même baguette et que c'était un fait encore plus rare que tous les autres. Peut être étaient ils vraiment des faux jumeaux ! ou bien des frères et sœurs qui auraient le même père mais pas la même mère ? c'était possible. C'était même plus que probable. Et il y avait un lien très fort entre eux. Peut être trop fort pour leur propre bien mais ce n'était pas a lui de le juger.

Il se servit un verre de brandy et se prélassa dans son confortable fauteuil en caressant distraitement les plumes de Fumseck, son propre phénix. Il devrait probablement garder un œil sur ces deux là et voir comment ils évolueraient dans ce monde ci même si il était presque certain qu'il n'aurait aucun soucis a se faire avec la fille. Le garçon restait un mystère. Il y avait beaucoup de colère en lui. Et en ces temps troublés, la colère pouvait mener vers le côté obscur de la force ( n.a : désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. )

« » « » « »

Tom se réveilla avec un sentiment bizarre. Le lit moelleux sous lequel il était couché n'était pas celui de l'orphelinat et ses vêtements ne le grattaient pas pour une fois. En revanche, une chose dont il était sur, c'était de l'absence du poids chaud et parfumé qui dormait d'habitude dans ses bras. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, le fait que sa sœur ne l'ait pas réveillé lui faisait mal. Tout comme sa fascination pour ce monde ou son envie presque maladif d'aller dans cette école et de rencontrer les autres élèves. Il avait l'impression de se sentir rejeter. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Un tendre sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en la voyant arriver dans la chambre avec un peignoir de bain sur les épaules et ses cheveux pris dans une large serviette blanche. Avec une joie purement enfantine, elle sauta sur le lit et tomba a la renverse sur lui.

« il y a de l'eau chaude Tom. Tu te rends compte ? ma toute première douche chaude ! et le savon sent bon ici ! et il est liquide ! il sent la vanille et la pomme. Et les serviettes sont douces. Elles ne frottent pas ma peau ! regarde je n'ai pas de rougeur ! » s'écria t elle complètement excitée.

Tom la fixa sans ciller avant de la prendre dans ses bras et d'inspirer son odeur de vanille.

« Tom ? » souffla t elle un peu perdue.

Pourquoi réagissait il comme ça ? elle n'avait rien dit qui puisse le blesser ou l'émouvoir. Et brusquement elle comprit et referma ses bras autour de son frère pour se presser elle aussi contre lui. Il avait peur qu'elle ne l'oublie et le laisse seul.

Elle roula un peu sur le côté pour croiser son regard et y vit de la peur et un peu de soulagement.

« tu crois que je vais te laisser et me trouver d'autres amis ? » lui demanda t elle doucement. Il ne put qu'hocher la tête un peu coupable d'avoir pensé une telle chose. « ça n'arrivera pas Tom. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime plus que tout autre chose au monde. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'amis si ça veut dire te perdre. Sans toi je ne suis rien. » souffla t elle d'une voix rendue plus rauque par l'émotion.

Tom la serra plus fort que jamais mais ne répondit pas. Il n'en eut pas vraiment besoin puisqu'elle savait qu'il pensait la même chose.

Le moment sentimental passé, Tom fonça lui aussi sous la douche laissant a sa sœur toute la chambre pour se changer elle ouvrit sa malle et en sortit une brosse qu'elle avait acheté le jour même et qui démêlait les cheveux même les plus rebelles. Elle passa une petite robe en velours verte émeraude garnie de dentelle blanche avec des chaussettes blanches et des chaussures de la même couleur. Ses longs cheveux se bouclèrent tous seuls et tombèrent en longues vagues d'or soyeuse jusqu'au bas de son dos.

La porte de la salle de bain grinça et elle se retourna rapidement pour sourire a son frère qui venait de sortir avec une serviette autour de la taille et ses cheveux noirs trempés et partant dans tous les sens. Elle remarqua que de légers muscles commençaient a faire leur apparition sous sa peau pâle parfois zébrée de cicatrices rosée qu'elle n'avait pas pu soigner du a son manque d'énergie.

Elle se retourna en lui laissant le temps de passer ses sous vêtements et il enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Le patron de l'hôtel eut un petit sourire en entendant les éclats de rire de la jeune fille. Ils refirent le code sans trop de problèmes et retournèrent sur le chemin de traverse.

« tu veux aller ou ? » demanda Tom en regardant autour de lui.

« j'en sais trop rien en fait. Et toi ? »

« par là » indiqua t il en montrant une allée sombre.

Léora hocha la tête pas vraiment sure mais l'accompagna néanmoins en se serrant contre lui. Ils remarquèrent rapidement qu'il n'y avait que des personnes louches dans ce coin et que les magasins eux même étaient sombre.

« Tom je t'en prie ! faisons demi tour. J'ai peur ici. » souffla Léa en tremblant a ses côtés.

Il referma sa main sur la sienne et fit demi tour. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus c'est de se retrouver coincés par 3 adultes, 2 hommes et 1 femmes. Tous les 3 très beaux. Et tout les 3 très inquiétant. Léa frissonna involontairement en sentant le mal les entourer. Elle se recula instinctivement ne souhaitant pas être approchée. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu quand l'un des deux hommes apparut juste a côté d'elle. Ses cheveux blanc luisaient dans la nuit tout comme ses yeux topaze très clair. Il passa un doigt le long de sa mâchoire et longea sa carotide. Léa ferma les yeux horrifiée.

« voyons Alexis ! tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur a cette pauvre petite » se moqua une voix féminine et cristalline.

« je sais Cama ! c'est fait pour ! j'aime l'odeur de la peur chez ces petits êtres. Et cette petite fille a une odeur plus que délicieuse et intrigante. » répondit le dénommé Alexis d'une voix douce et envoûtante.

Il fit un petit bond en arrière quand une flèche se planta dans le sol juste devant lui. Il leva les yeux vers le toit et grogna légèrement.

« Varda ! quelle joie de te revoir » se moqua t il aigrement. « tu me déranges pendant mon repas. »

« un repas qui aurait probablement coûté ta vie Alex ! on ne touche pas a la Kementari sans en payer les conséquences. » rétorqua l'elfe d'une voix calme mais tranchante comme une lame de rasoir.

« la Kementari ? vraiment ! je comprend mieux cette odeur a présent. Eh bien je suppose que nous n'avons d'autre choix que de partir. » siffla la femme vampires mi amusée mi en colère. « venez ! » ordonna t elle aux deux autres vampires qui avaient du mal de laisser leurs proies s'en aller.

Quand ils furent partis, Léora se laissa tomber au sol en tremblant violemment. Elle éclata en sanglot entourant ses genoux avec ses bras et en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Tom était encore figé. Il avait failli les faire tuer ! et il avait failli laisser mourir sa sœur. Son rayon de soleil.

« je suis désolé Léa » chuchota t il en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Les mains de la petite fille allèrent se nouer au col de son frère et elle tenta de se calmer. Varda les regardait en souriant. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et voulut dégainer son épée mais deux bras fort l'empêchèrent de faire quoique ce soit.

« tes réflexes deviennent mauvais petit elfe » souffla une voix profonde et envoûtante.

« Kain ! a quoi doit on ton illustre présence parmi de pauvres mortels ou immortels ? »

« la Kementari très chère. Il n'y a pas que vous qui ayez eu l'ordre de la protéger. Ca fait 10 ans que je les suis et les piste a chaque moment de la journée ou de la nuit. »

« ça se voit que tu fais bien ton boulot ! elle a failli servir de déjeuner a un Alexis et sa petite bande ! »

« c'est embêtant ! qui était avec lui ? »

« Camarilla et l'homme sans nom ! »

« le marquis d'argent ? il devait être là pour le garçon. »

« probablement oui ! on devrait peut être essayer de la calmer non ? »

« ça serait une bonne idée effectivement ! » répondit calmement l'homme avant de la relacher et de sauter dans le vide pour atterrir souplement dans l'allée près des deux enfants tendrement enlacés.

Tom se retourna rapidement et se plaça devant sa sœur en dévisageant le vampire.

« vous ne toucherez plus jamais ma sœur ! » souffla t il haineux.

« nous ne lui voulons aucun mal. » répondit Varda d'une voix apaisante. « je m'appelle Varda et je suis une elfe. Et lui c'est Kain. C'est un vampire. On l'appelle le chasseurs. Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir était une terrible erreur. »

Léora dans son coin les étudiaient scrupuleusement. L'elfe, Varda, était habillée d'une tunique blanche aux reflets turquoises. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient parsemés de petites mèches oranges, roses et mauves. Une tresse tombait sur le côté droit de son visage. Ses longues et fines jambes étaient moulées dans des hautes bottes sans talon blanches également. Un arc pendait en bandoulière sur son épaule. Elle avait des yeux bleus très clairs et elle avait l'air très gentille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans.

Le vampire, Kain, avait des cheveux noirs et longs noués sommairement en catogan mais quelques mèches encadraient son magnifique visage. Il avait des yeux verts avec une pointe de doré dedans. Il avait une chemise noire sans manche et ouverte sur le torse, des gants sans doigts qui montaient jusqu'aux coudes et un pantalon noir en toile et des grosses chaussures qui lui arrivaient a mi mollet et fermées avec des lacets. Elle put voir sur son biceps 4 lettres presque encore apparentes mais qu'il avait essayé d'effacer a coup de pierres ou d'acide peut être et une grosse chevalière brillait a son annulaire. Il y avait un aigle gravé dessus. Sans rien lui demander elle posa une main sur son bras et il sursauta un peu. SPQR. Elle releva un peu les yeux croisant les siens et il hocha simplement la tête. Elle lui rendit son salut et retourna auprès de son frère sans rien dire. Varda les regarda tour a tour et haussa un sourcil incrédule. Si elle savait une chose de Kain, c'est qu'il était très loin d'être sympa avec les enfants habituellement et peu importe qu'elle soit la Kementari ou pas. Il avait déjà du mal a saluer les siens ou les elfes alors des humains et pire encore des enfants, fallait pas pousser non plus. Elle eut la vague idée qu'elle venait de rater un truc important.

« bien si vous n'avez rien de grave tous les deux, vous feriez mieux de rentrer a votre hôtel et de ne plus venir dans cette rue. L'allée des embrumes n'est pas faites pour des enfants de 11 ans. Et encore moins pour vous deux. » leur intima calmement Varda alors que Kain était toujours perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

« merci de nous avoir aidé ! » souffla Léora doucement.

Le vampire les regarda quelques secondes avant de sortir deux poignards de leur étuis et de leur tendre.

« il y a un poison spécial a base d'argent. Si vous vous faites encore attaquer par des vampires, couper les un peu. Ils comprendront que vous êtes sous ma protections et vous foutront la paix. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, Varda ou moi ne serons jamais très loin. Partez maintenant. La nuit va tomber et cet endroit devient un vrai coupe gorge quand il fait noir. »

Tom attrapa la main de sa sœur et la tira vers la sortie de la rue. Varda et Kain disparurent dans les ténèbres de la nuit naissante.

Les deux jeunes rentrèrent au pas de course a l'hôtel et grimpèrent tout de suite dans leurs chambre en soufflant. Ils l'avaient échappés belle ce soir ! ils rangèrent le poignard dans leur malle et rectifièrent leurs tenues pour aller manger.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : fin de vacance et rentrée a Poudlard.

La semaine suivante, ils ne sortirent de leur chambre que pour manger et ce uniquement quand leurs ventres se rappelaient trop bruyamment a eux. Ils s'étaient plongés dans la lecture de leurs livres et avaient développés et une véritable passion pour la magie. Le soir venu, ils déposaient leur livre et se racontaient ce qu'ils avaient appris. Tom s'était passionné pour les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal et la métamorphose. Léora préférait les charmes, sortilèges, l'histoire de la magie aussi. Elle aimait bien les potions et la défense mais pas autant que son frère. Après quelques recherches en matière de législation sorcière, ils en étaient arrivés a la conclusion que tout cela était très frustrant puisque ça ne servait a rien d'apprendre la théorie si on ne pouvait pas la mettre en pratique. Léa avait eu une illumination divine puisqu'elle lui avait dit que si avant d'apprendre qu'ils étaient des sorciers ils savaient contrôler ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne puisse pas recommencer.

Ca leur avait pris des heures et beaucoup de patience pour comprendre la formulation des sorts et surtout comprendre que le mot prononcé en lui même n'avait que peu d'intérêt mais que c'était le résultat qui comptait. Après cela, ça avait été beaucoup plus vite. Certes un tel degré de magie était très fatiguant et surtout pour la jeune fille dont le cœur se rappelait a ses bons souvenirs parfois. Tom avait commencé l'étude des potions et chaque jour il allait refaire son stock et prenait de nouveaux ingrédient tentant de comprendre leur interactions avec les autres.

Ils n'avaient plus revus la bande de vampire qui les avaient attaqués ni leurs deux mystérieux sauveurs mais dès qu'ils sortirent de nouveau sur le chemin de traverse, Léora acheta des livres sur les peuples et les coutumes vampiriques et elfiques. C'était très bien écrit et tout se trouvait dedans jusqu'aux codes d'honneur des différentes grandes familles. Elle n'avait en revanche trouvé que très peu de renseignements sur leurs mystérieux sauveur Kain. Ses origines étaient très vagues. Certains disaient qu'il était le tout premier vampire et aurait pas loin de 2000 ans ce qui était quand même pas mal pour elle, petite fille de 11 ans. Cependant elle n'était pas prête de laisser tomber. Elle le retrouverait et ce même si elle devait écumer les bibliothèques moldues. Le problème c'est que quand on a pas de point de départ, on sait pas trop ou on va ! de plus, Tom ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil la nouvelle fascination de sa sœur pour les vampires, les elfes et l'empire romain. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait pas du tout le rapport mais si il savait une chose sur Léa, c'est qu'elle ne faisait jamais rien sans être sur de ce qu'elle faisait.

Bref c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils se rendirent le premier septembre a la gare King Cross pour prendre le train en direction de Poudlard. Le serpent de Tom, Nagini, était enroulé soigneusement autour de sa gorge et Mélody le phénix impérial devait aller rejoindre sa maîtresse au collège. Ils se rendirent sur la voix 9 et attendirent sagement que quelqu'un leur montre comment passer sur la bonne voix. Ils patientèrent quelques instant et virent enfin une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus très foncés accompagnée de ses parents marcher droit sur le mur et le traverser comme si de rien n'était. Tom et Léa se regardèrent et hochèrent les épaules avant de tourner leurs chariots et de faire comme cette petite fille.

Ils marchèrent très vite en direction du mur de briques mais ne sentirent aucun choc venir. En ouvrant les yeux, ils sourirent en voyant la superbe locomotive rouge et noir sur laquelle était écrit « poudlard express ». ils avaient la dernière ligne droite a franchir. Prenant leurs courages a 2 mains, ils avancèrent encore leurs chariots et s'arrêtèrent juste devant une porte. Un homme vint chercher leurs malles avec un grand sourire et leur dit qu'ils les récupéreraient une fois dans leur dortoirs.

Ils grimpèrent donc en silence dans le train et se trouvèrent un wagon vide dans lequel ils s'installèrent. Tom sortit un gros grimoire sur les potions et Léa, une véritable bible de renseignement sur la Rome Antique. Le train se secoua violemment et démarra. Une femme âgée passa un peu plus tard leur demander si ils voulaient des bonbons et ils firent le plein de chocogrenouille, de dragée surprise et de bonbons a la violette pour Léa qui adorait ça.

Léa leva un œil de son livre et regardant en souriant Tom qui prenait des notes dans le carnet qu'elle lui avait acheté. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et la jeune fille qu'ils avaient vus a la gare entra.

« bonjour, ça vous dérange si je m'installe avec vous ? tous les autres wagons sont pleins. »

« non pas du tout installe toi ! » répondit Léa avec un grand sourire tentant d'ignorer le grognement de son frère.

« merci. Je m'appelle Eileen Prince. Et vous ? »

« Léora et Tom Jedusor. Enchantée Eileen. Tu entres aussi en première année ? »

« oui. Mes parents sont venus avant moi. J'espère que je serais a Serpentard comme eux. Et vous ? »

« nos parents sont morts quand on était bébés. On a grandit dans un orphelinat. »

« oh désolée ! »

les deux filles commencèrent a discuter avec passion des différents cours qu'ils allaient suivre et de ce que l'une ou l'autre savait déjà faire. Petit a petit, d'autres élèves de leur ages venaient trouver refuges dans leur wagons. Léa était aux anges. Elle discutait avec pleins de personnes qui avaient les même passions qu'elle et ils venaient tous d'univers différents. Il y avait des sangs purs, des sangs mêlés et des enfants de moldus. La seule ombre dans le tableau c'était son frère qui ne répondait aux question que par monosyllabes et qui tentaient de se faire oublier en lisant son livre de potion.

Ayant grandi dans un orphelinat, Léora questionnait tous les sangs purs sur les coutumes sorcières et ceux ci avaient l'air ravi que quelqu'un s'intéresse a eux pour qui ils étaient et pas pour leur noms de famille. Ils arrivèrent enfin a Poudlard et passèrent leur robe de sorcier au dessus de leurs vêtements. Tom ne dit pas un mot, rangea ses affaires et sortit du compartiment dans un regard en arrière et sans voir le regard effondré de sa sœur. Eileen se tourna vers elle avec un pauvre sourire.

« il est toujours comme ça ? »

« jamais avec moi non » souffla Léa en ravalant ses larmes. « il croit que si je me fais des amis je vais l'oublier ! »

« c'est stupide de penser ça ! » s'exclama la brunette.

« peut être ! mais je n'ai que lui et il n'a que moi ! »

Léora chassa du bout des doigts une larme qui avait coulée et redressa la tête fièrement pour enfin sortir du wagon. Tom était déjà dans une barque tout seul. Léa monta avec lui mais il évita son regard et elle n'osa pas parler.

La joie qui aurait du être présente dans son cœur en voyant les hautes tours du château l'avait désertée. Elle ne regarda rien autour d'elle en entrant dans le château. En revanche, elle se figea en sentant un courant électrique brûlant lui traverser le corps.

Albus était debout et attendait patiemment les nouveaux élèves. Quand il les vit arriver, il chercha Tom et Léa du regard et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas c'était certain. Tom avait un visage de marbre et les yeux fixés devant lui mais il semblait ne rien avoir. Et Léora regardait le sol, quelques gouttes salées tombaient de ses yeux émeraudes et elle était plus pâle que jamais. Il ne reconnaissait a peine la petite fille exubérante qui l'avait tant questionné sur ce monde et cette école.

« quand je poserais ce chapeau sur votre tête il vous dira la maison dans laquelle vous devrez aller. Cette maison sera comme une deuxième famille. »

il déplia une feuille de parchemin et commença l'appel. (n.a : je vais vous mettre les noms comme ils me viennent donc pas de panique c'est pas alphabétique !)

« Electus Floralis » (n.a : cherchez pas a comprendre les noms ils sont nés de mon esprit déjantés.)

« SERDAIGLE »

« Tiffany Cromwell »

« GRYFFONDOR »

« Tom Jedusor »

« SERPENTARD »

« Millie Parker » (n.a : future mimie geignarde ! soyez indulgent !)

« POUFSOUFFLE »

« Minerva McGonagall »

« GRYFFONDOR »

« Eileen Prince »

« SERPENTARD »

« Julius Malefoy »

« SERPENTARD »

« Harrold Potter » (n.a : ben vi y faut quand même que papy soit là non ? »

« GRYFFONDOR »

« Poppy Pomfresh »

« SERDAIGLE »

« Clarissa Embridge »

« GRYFFONDOR »

« Mathieu Buklet »

« POUFSOUFFLE »

« Adélaide Nigelus » (n.a : la futur môman de Sirius ! »

« SERPENTARD »

« Chloé Thomson »

« SERDAIGLE »

« Léora Jedusor »

Léa alla s'installer sur le tabouret tentant d'ignorer les regards posés sur elle. Sa vue fut cachée par le choixpeau.

« si tu veux que je puisse te répartir ma grande, tu ferais bien d'abaisser les barrières de ton esprit »

« désolée »

« c'est pas grave. Bon voyons cela. Tu es courageuse, fidèle en amitié, tu adores apprendre, tu es rusée. Bref, tu pourrais aller dans toutes les maisons. Tu as une préférence ? oh ! je vois que tu ne veux pas être séparée de ton frère. Oui tu pourrais être d'une grande aide aux Serpentard. D'accord alors tu vas aller a SERPENTARD »

Léa reposa doucement le choixpeau sur le tabouret et alla s'installer a la table des verts et argents a côté d'Eileen et en face de tom qui ne la regarda même pas. La répartition se termina avec Rodolphe Black qui fut envoyé a Serpentard également.

Le directeur fit un petit discours et le petit récapitulatif de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde avec Grindewald. Le dîner apparut comme par magie et les fantômes débarquèrent mais rien ne parvint a faire sourire Léa ou Tom qui étaient toujours aussi morose. Albus les surveillait de la table des professeurs. Il avait été étonné que cette douce jeune fille soit envoyée a Serpentard. Il l'aurait plus facilement vue Serdaigle lui !

Il attendit sagement la fin du repas pour aller la voir. Une fois que le directeur eut demandé aux préfets d'amener les élèves dans leur dortoirs, il alla a sa suite et l'alpagua sur le chemin lui demandant de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans ses appartement et lui proposa un siège qu'elle accepta d'un souffle.

« Léora, quand je suis venu vous chercher toi et ton frère, je t'avais dit que vous pouviez venir me voir comme vous le vouliez toi ou ton frère. Je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu veux m'en parler ? »

« non monsieur ce n'est rien ! »

« Léora ! tu n'as rien mangé ce soir, tu as passé ta soirée a pleurer, tu n'as même pas réagit quand les fantômes sont arrivés. Que se passe t il ? tu t'es disputée avec ton frère ? »

« il ne voulait pas que l'on vienne a Poudlard parce qu'il avait peur que je l'abandonne en trouvant d'autres amis. Mais il ne comprend pas que ce que je ressens pour lui ne sera jamais le même que ce que je pourrais ressentir avec des amis. Et c'est lui qui m'a abandonnée ! » sanglota t elle.

« peut être devrais tu t'expliquer avec lui directement. Lui dire tout ce que tu ressens et ce que tu penses. Tu sais, souvent c'est difficile pour des frères et sœurs qui ont vécu toujours ensemble de se retrouver dans un nouvel endroit avec des gens comme vous. Tu dois lui faire comprendre que même si tu te fais pleins d'amis, il restera toujours le seul dans ton cœur. Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres quelqu'un que tu aimeras et qui t'aimeras tout autant. Un petit ami en somme. »

« je crois que Tom en mourrait ! merci professeur. »

« je t'en prie Léora ! je sais que tu n'es pas a Gryffondor mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler ou de pleurer un bon coup, n'hésite pas ! »

« merci. Vous avez un très beau phénix. Je peux le caresser ? »

« il s'appelle fumseck. Il n'est pas très amical avec les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas mais si il te laisse faire, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

Léa s'avança doucement vers l'oiseau qui la regarda sceptique et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. L'oiseau laissa échapper un sifflement étonné et vola un peu plus près avant de se poser sur son épaule. Elle lui caressa doucement les plumes de la tête et lui gratouilla un peu le cou. Si ça avait été un chat, il aurait probablement ronronné mais il se contenta de pousser des petites trilles. Elle rigola doucement avant de le remettre sur son perchoir et de sortir du bureau. Albus jeta un regard de biais a son phénix qui avait l'air aussi innocent qu'un oisillon et soupira.

Léa se perdit un peu en chemin mais après avoir demandé aux tableaux ou se trouvaient la salle commune des Serpentard elle arriva face au tableau d'un homme assez effrayant. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et un air sévère sur le visage. Il avait des yeux verts émeraudes comme les siens et un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il la regarda.

« je suis désolée monsieur mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe ! »

« tu n'as besoin d'aucun mot de passe pour entrer ici. Passe une bonne nuit Léora. »

l'homme lui fit un sourire malicieux et fit pivoter le tableau. Il restait quelques élèves de 5ème année ou plus dans la salle commune. Ils la regardèrent quelques instant en silence avant de reprendre leurs discussions là ou ils l'avaient laissée. Léa hésita quelques secondes mais finit par monter dans le dortoir des garçons de première année. Elle soupira un peu en voyant que Tom était assis sur son lit et lisait encore son livre. Elle s'installa en face de lui et lui ôta le livre des mains. Il consentit enfin a lever son regard torturé vers elle.

« tu n'es pas avec tes nouvelles amies ? » demanda t il d'une voix qui se voulait cassante mais un peu trop tremblante pour faire juste.

« je voulais être avec mon frère mais visiblement ce n'est pas partagé » souffla t elle en se leva rapidement et en allant vers la sortie.

Elle ouvrit la porte mais elle se referma aussi sec manquant de peu de lui écraser un doigt ou deux. Elle entendit les pas de son frère se rapprocher et sursauta quand il enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

« je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles encore. »

« c'est toi qui m'a laissée toute seule ! »

« j'étais jaloux ! »

« c'est stupide Tom ! tu n'as pas a être jaloux parce que je parle a quelqu'un d'autre. Même si je me fais des amis, tu resteras toujours la personne la plus importante pour moi. On est ici pour 7 ans Tom. On ne va pas rester seuls tout le temps si ? on ne va pas vivre en paria de l'école juste parce que tu as peur que je t'oublie si ? »

« non » grogna t il a contre cœur.

« bien ! met toi en tête que tu es mon frère et que personne ne pourra changer ce fait. Personne ne te remplacera jamais. »

« tu me le promets ? »

« promis juré ! mais tu me remplaceras pas non plus hein ? »

« jamais ! »

« tant mieux ! je vais chercher ma chemise de nuit. Je peux encore dormir avec toi ? »

« bien sur ! »

Léa lui fit un grand sourire et courut jusqu'à son dortoir pour prendre ses affaires de toilette et ses vêtements pour la nuit.

Elle revint dans le dortoir de son frère, se présenta a ses camarades de chambres qui l'accueillirent joyeusement et se coucha dans les bras de son frère en lâchant un petit soupir de satisfaction. Voilà qui était beaucoup mieux.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : première année

Le lendemain matin, Albus sourit en voyant le frère et la sœur entrer main dans la main dans la grande salle et se foutant pas mal des regards étranges qu'ils recevaient. Ils allèrent s'installer a la table des Serpentard et prirent connaissance de leurs horaires. Ils commençaient avec métamorphose. Ils déjeunèrent en discutant avec d'autres élèves de premières années. Tom semblait presque bien s'entendre avec Rodolphe Black et Julius Malefoy. Léora, elle, était amie avec Eileen et Adélaide.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphose en discutant du cours et de ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours et Léa sourit en voyant Fumseck et Mélody discuter joyeusement sous le regard amusé d'Albus. Les premières année de gryffondors étaient déjà là

« bien, bonjour a tous et bienvenus a vous a votre tout premier cours de métamorphose. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis lr professeur Albus Dumbledore. La métamorphose est un art délicat aussi je vous demanderais de ne pas le prendre a la légère. A présent, ouvrez tous vos livres a la page 15 et lisez les. »

Léa jeta un coup d'œil a ses voisins. Elle avait déjà lu tout le livre et avec Tom, ils savaient déjà faire la majorité des sorts qui étaient inscrits. Elle attendit sans un bruit que les autres lisent leurs pages.

« vous ne lisez pas miss Jedusor ? » demanda gentiment le professeur.

« j'ai déjà lu tout le livre professeur ! »

« dans ce cas, voici un cure dent. Essaie de le transformer en épingle. »

la petite serpentard hocha la tête et se concentra sur l'image d'une jolie épingle avant de prononcer le sort a mi voix. Elle sourit en voyant le résultat. Le bout de bois était devenue une grosse aiguille a tisser en or blanc et jaune avec des petites pierres enchâssées autour du chat ( le troue de l'aiguille !). elle la tendit fièrement au professeur qui resta quelques instant étonné devant la petite merveille dans ses mains. Encore une fois, il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait a Serpentard alors que Serdaigle aurait été parfait pour elle. Probablement qu'elle avait supplié le choixpeau de l'envoyer avec son frère. Cependant, il était certain que sa présence parmi les Serpentard était une bonne chose.

Dès que tous les élèves eurent terminés leurs lectures ils se lancèrent dans les formules pour changer leur cure dent en épingle. Tom y arriva lui aussi du premier coup mais il avait fait dans le plus simple. Eileen s'époumonait sur son cure dent sans arriver au moindre petit changement et commençait a perdre patience. Dans son coin, Albus haussa un sourcil en voyant Léa lui expliquer avec patience que le sort ou le mouvement n'avait que peu d'importance mais que c'était le résultat qui comptait. Et que le résultat était dans sa tête. Les élèves qui l'avaient écoutés prirent exemple sur elle et soupirèrent un bon coup en voyant qu'ils avaient tous des épingles devant eux.

« bravo a tous ceux qui ont réussi a faire des épingles, 20 points pour Serpentard et 10 pour Gryffondor. Le cours est terminé »

les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires en discutant de ce premier cours. Ils descendirent ensuite dans les cachots pour leur premier cours de potion. La professeur était un vieil homme au visage sévère vêtu de longues robes noires.

« je suis le professeur Brandon. Je suis censé vous inculqué l'art rigoureux de faire des potions. Vous allez ouvrir vos livres pages 17 et me faire la potion numéro 2 ! les ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin se trouvent derrière la porte là bas. Vous avez une heure. »

Tom jeta un coup d'œil a la potion et eut un sourire furtif ! il la connaissait bien celle là. Il alla chercher ses ingrédients et commença a tout découper avant d'allumer le feu et de poser son chaudron rempli d'eau dessus. N'étant pas très douée en potion, Léa copiait ses gestes a la lettre. Leur potion était parfaite au final et ils eurent droit a 10 points chacun et un mince sourire de la part du maître de potion.

Lors du repas, ils discutèrent avec entrain de leurs premiers cours et tout le monde semblait absolument ravi. Tom regardait sa sœur discuter joyeusement avec Eileen. Elle avait l'air tellement joyeuse. Même si il était un peu triste qu'elle ne soie plus toujours collée a lui, il était très heureux de la voir aussi épanouie. Et puis, elle venait quand même le rejoindre la nuit donc la journée, elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis elle avait raison, ils avaient 7 ans de classe alors ça ne valait pas le coup de rester toujours scotchés l'un a l'autre et ne pas profiter des futures amitiés possibles.

Après midi, elle alla prendre quelques livres a la bibliothèque pour sa culture personnelle et alla en cours de sortilèges. Elle sembla un peu étonnée en voyant le professeur. Il devait avoir a peu près sa taille. On aurait dit un nain ou un gnome. Il avait une petite voix couinante et était obligé de faire ses cours sur des piles de livres ou sur son bureau pour être certain qu'on le voyait bien.

« la qualité première d'un sorcier est la lévitation ou l'art de faire flotter des objets. Nous allons étudier le sortilège de lévitation. La formule est wingardium Leviosa. Avec votre baguette vous tournez et vous abaissez. Essayez avec vos plumes ! »

Léa prononça doucement la formule et regarda la plume s'envoler avec un mince sourire. Tom suivit rapidement avec un clin d'œil pour sa sœur.

« parfait ! regarder tous, monsieurs et miss Jedusor ont réussis du premier coup. 20 points pour Serpentard ! »

les jumeaux se sourirent. En un seul jour, ils avaient fait gagner 40 points a leur maison. Les frères et sœur furent assez inquiet en rentrant au soir dans la salle commune et en la trouvant presque vide. Ils avaient un peu traînés a la bibliothèque pour leurs devoir et résultat des courses la majorité des jeunes élèves devaient déjà être dans leurs dortoirs. La salle commune était pour le moment occupée par les plus vieux, les 6ème ou 7ème année et Léora frissonna involontairement.

« tiens donc qu'avons nous là ? » demanda un des garçons. « c'est vous qui avez fait gagner tous ces points a Serpentard ? »

« pourquoi ça te pose un problème ? » grinça Tom.

Son instinct protecteur était revenu a la surface. Sauf qu'a la différence d'avant, il avait une baguette et des dizaines de sorts en tête.

« mais c'est qu'il mordrait si il avait des dents ! » se moqua l'une des filles. « vous n'êtes que des sales sang de bourbe tous les deux. Sang mêlés avec un peu de chance. Vous n'avez pas votre place a Serpentard ! » cracha t elle en s'approchant d'eux.

Léora sentit le même froid se répandre dans ses veines que la nuit ou les vampires les avaient attaqués. Cette fille n'était pas net c'était sur. Et le poignard que lui avait donné Kain était dans sa valise en haut.

« vous devriez mourir tous les deux ! vous n'avez pas votre place dans le monde magique ! » continua t elle sans vraiment se rendre compte de l'effet désastreux qu'elle avait sur Léora.

« pas plus que tu n'y as ta place ! tu n'es même pas humaine ! » hurla Léa en se tenant le cœur.

Elle avait l'impression que toute la haine et le mal de cette fille entrait en elle par chaque pores de sa peau et comprimait son cœur un peu plus. Ses ongles étaient enfoncés dans le bras de Tom qui grimaçait autant de douleur que d'inquiétude.

« tu es courageuse petite fille ! courageuse, intelligente et très intuitive ! le cocktail parfait pour devenir une futur ennemie très dangereuse. Quel dommage de devoir te tuer ! tu aurais fait une parfaite vampire ! ou un parfait jouet ! » susurra t elle lentement a son oreille en retraçant la courbe de sa carotide d'un doigts.

« je ne suis pas certain que le directeur soit heureux d'apprendre qu'une de ses élèves a été tuée a cause de toi Ali ! » les fit sursauter une voix froide.

Une vois que Léa reconnut tout de suite comme Tom d'ailleurs qui grogna pas vraiment content. Ils se tournèrent vers un coin sombre de la pièce ou seuls deux yeux verts et dorés étaient visible. Des yeux que la petite fille aurait reconnu n'importe ou.

« Kain ! » souffla t elle très soulagée.

Alicia la lâcha avant de mettre un genoux a terre.

« seigneur Kain ! c'est un honneur de vous revoir après tout ce temps. Dois je comprendre que cette gamine est chasse gardée ? »

« pas vraiment. Cette jeune fille et son frère sont sous la protection du haut conseil ! »

« quoi ? mais ça n'est jamais arrivé que deux mortels se retrouvent sous la protection du haut conseil ! qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si spécial ? »

« je te laisse deviner Ali. Tu vas bien Léa ? »

la petite fille était encore contre le mur, les jambes flageolantes, une main crispée sur le cœur et le teint plus pâle que jamais.

« bien sur que non elle ne va pas bien ! » s'emporta Tom qui commençait a en avoir ras le bol de tout ce monde de dingue ! « ça fait la deuxième fois qu'elle manque de se faire vider de son sang ! vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu beaucoup pour son cœur ? laissez nous tranquille tous autant que vous êtes ! et ne vous approchez plus jamais de ma sœur ! » termina t il en hurlant complètement fou de rage.

Léa soupira, ferma les yeux et tomba sur le côté. Plus inquiet que jamais, Tom lui sauta dessus et essaya de la soulever. Elle avait beau ne pas être très lourde, avec sa musculatures de poulet malade, il n'allait pas aller très loin. Un des garçons de 7ème la prit sous le regard meurtrier de Tom qui dut cependant le laisser faire. Ils conduisirent la petite a l'infirmerie et l'infirmière lui fit avaler quelques potions.

« comment va t elle ? » demanda Tom en se bouffant les mains.

« votre sœur se reposa monsieur Jedusor. Quelque chose a du l'effrayer et voilà. C'était une petite crise de panique. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir. Vous la verrez demain. »

« non je reste ici avec elle ! »

« c'est un hôpital pas un hôtel ! vous retournez tout de suite dans votre dortoir ! »

« mais… »

« tout de suite ! »

Tom lança un regard désespéré autour de lui et finit par retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentard la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

Léa se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit le corps se coué de soubresauts nerveux. Elle était seule dans une pièce sombre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ou était Tom ? elle descendit doucement de son lit ne tenant pas vraiment a alerter un quelconque surveillant. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte et l'ouvrit en faisant attention de ne pas la faire grincer.

« puis je savoir ou vous comptez aller jeune fille ? » la prit par surprise une vois inconnue.

Léa sursauta et se retourna rapidement en cherchant qui lui avait parlé. C'était une femme habillé en blanc et bleu. Une infirmière sans aucun doute.

« je veux mon frère ! »

« votre frère est retourné dans son dortoir. Et vous, vous allez rester ici ! »

« NON ! je veux Tom. Il avait promis qu'on ne serait pas séparés. »

l'infirmière s'avança rapidement vers elle et lui sait le bras pour l'emmener dans son lit. Léa se débattit comme une lionne griffant, hurlant ou mordant. Les objets commençaient a exploser un peu partout et ce fut bientôt le tour des fenêtres. Alerté par le bruit, Albus courut comme un malade jusqu'à l'infirmerie et devint inquiet en voyant la charmante petite fille en pleine crise d'hystérie. Il fit demi tour et courut jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard. Il grimpa dans le dortoir des premières années et vit que Tom non plus ne dormait pas.

« Tom ! viens tout de suite avec moi ! il y a un problème a l'infirmerie. »

la jeune garçon se leva en un coup de vent et descendit rapidement du dortoir pour courir ensuite jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« LEA ! »

la petite fille blonde se retourna et lui sauta au cou en le serrant très fort. Albus les regarda étonné et sourit. Il venait de comprendre. Il finit par les autoriser a dormir ensemble et a peine avait il le dos tourné qu'ils dormaient déjà.

Les deux petits Serpentard se retrouvèrent rapidement admis dans le cercle des plus vieux élèves. Alicia avait reçu la mission de garder un œil sur eux deux et la jeune vampire cherchait encore ce qui lui avait échappé.

Ils assistèrent a leur tout premier match de quidditch au mois d'octobre. Le premier match opposait Serpentard a Gryffondor comme tous les premiers match. En regardant les élèves évoluer dans les airs sur leur balais, Léa sut que plus tard elle ferait pareil. Le ciel l'attirait inévitablement. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait une certaine félicité en sentant le vent dans ses cheveux. L'attrapeur des Serpentard était très doué et semblait adorer voler. Ils remportèrent le match haut la main avec un score de 350 a 120.

Elle parvint a échapper la surveillance de Tom et Alicia et se dirigea rapidement vers les vestiaires des Serpentard presque vide a part le dit attrapeur qui sortait de la douche avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. Il avait des cheveux châtains légèrement ondulé mais court, des yeux dorés comme sa peau. Il se tourna vers elle avec un doux sourire un peu étonné aussi.

« tu cherchais quelqu'un ? » demanda t il doucement.

« non je… je voulais juste te dire que j'ai adoré ta façon de voler. »

« merci. Je m'appelle Brian O'Connel. »

« Léora. Léora Jedusor. »

« tu aimes le Quidditch ? »

« c'est encore nouveau mais je crois que je pourrais facilement adorer ca ! »

« ca te dirait un tour en balais un de ces jours ? »

« avec grand plaisir. Je ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant. Encore bravo pour le match. »

Brian lui fit un grand sourire et elle sortit des vestiaires les joues un peu rouges. Elle revint dans la salle commune de Serpentard qui fêtaient leur victoire et se fit de suite alpaguer par Tom et Alicia.

« mais enfin, ou étais tu ? on t'a cherchée partout ! »

« j'avais un truc a faire c'est tout ! »

« oui mais tu aurais pu nous prévenir ! »

« je ne suis pas en verre Tom ! »

Tom se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire de remarques blessantes qui la blesseraient de toute manière. Son sang commença a bouillir et le poison de la jalousie se répandit dans ses veines en voyant un garçon de 5ème année qu'il reconnaissait comme étant l'attrapeur de l'équipe verts et argent, amener un verre de jus a sa sœur et le tout accompagner du sourire le plus charmeur et éclatant qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Le jour ou ils reçurent leur premier cours de vol, Léa était extatique. Elle avait hâte d'être dans les airs. En revanche, Tom n'était pas vraiment pressé. Même si l'idée de voler sur un balais lui plaisait beaucoup, il préférait rester les pieds sur terre et étudier le maximum. Le dernier incident lui avait fait comprendre qu'il allait devoir faire pas mal d'efforts pour parvenir a protéger sa sœur. Il était certain que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, il en mourrait. Il jeta un regard de biais a sa sœur qui tenait son balais excitée comme une puce.

« bonjour a tous, je suis le professeur Gordon (n.a : Flash Gordon pour les incultes qui n'auraient pas percutés !). tout le monde vient se placer a gauche de son balais aller plus vite. Bien ! maintenant, dites debout ! »

Léa cria « debout ! » et son balais vint se loger dans sa main, vibrant, pressé d'être chevauché. Tom soupira lourdement en recevant son propre balais dans ses mains. Il entait que cette leçon n'allait pas vraiment être une partie de plaisir.

« vous allez monter sur votre balais et donner un grand coup par terre. Vous allez vous envoler un peu et puis revenir sur la terre ferme. »

les élèves firent comme on le leur avant demandé. Une des filles de Serdaigle émit un petit cri terrifié et ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle perdait le contrôle de son balais. Léa donna un grand coup et se précipita a sa suite se foutant des cris de son frère qui lui ordonnait de revenir par terre. Passant par là, Albus passa sa tête par une fenêtre et regarda le sauvetage de la jeune serdaigle par Léa. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant la petite fille blonde voler. On aurait dit un petit oiseau. Rapide et fragile. L'air était visiblement son élément préféré. Il sortit sa baguette en voyant la jeune Serdaigle lâcher son balais mais Léa plongea et la rattrapa in extremis. Il rangea sa baguette et soupira en voyant Tom hurler sur sa sœur. Si il continuait a l'étouffer, elle allait finir par s'énerver sur lui et ils en souffriraient tous les deux.

Tom finit par la serrer dans ses bras en enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure blonde de sa sœur. La fille qu'elle avait sauvé vint les interrompre timidement en se tortillant d'un pied a l'autre.

« merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! » souffla t elle gênée.

« je t'en prie c'est naturel. Je m'appelle Léora. »

« et moi c'est Poppy. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Léora. »

« mes amis m'appellent Léa. Et voici mon frère Tom. Et là c'est Eileen Prince, Julius Malefoy, Adelaide Nigelus et Rodolphe Black »

« salut. Et ici eh bien, je te présente mon amie Minerva McGonagall, Harrold Potter et Millie Parker. »

tout le monde se salua chaleureusement et commencèrent a discuter avec animation sur le Quidditch. Léa fut ravie de voir qu'Harrold était un fana de Quidditch et ils engagèrent une discussion sur ce sport. Près de sa fenêtre, Albus sourit en voyant des élèves des 4 maisons se lier d'amitié. Ca faisait presque oublier la menace de Grindewald. Presque !

« » « » « »

Alicia resserra sa cape autour de sa gorge en entrant dans le vieux manoir rempli de courant d'air. Elle poussa la lourde porte et entra dans la salle de réunion. L'homme assis sur son trône ordonna a ses hommes de partir et se tourna vers elle.

« ah ! Alicia ! quelle nouvelle de Poudlard ? »

« c'est assez confus maître ! il y a deux élèves de première année qui m'intriguent. »

« comment ça ? »

« la petite fille est spéciale. Elle a deviné ce que j'étais ! quand j'ai voulu la faire taire, Kain est apparut et m'a empêché de la tuer ! je pensais qu'elle était sa proie mais visiblement, elle et son frère sont sous la protection du haut conseil ! »

« intéressant ! tu as carte blanche mais je veux que tu découvres pourquoi ils sont sous leur protection ! »

« bien maître ! »

« » « » « »

Léora regarda les décorations que flottaient dans la grande salle. Les grosses citrouilles et les fantômes semblaient être de sortie pour Halloween. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Elle déjeuna en discutant vivement avec ses amies. De son côté, Tom tentaient d'entretenir une discussion civilisée avec Julius Malefoy ce qui ne semblait pas être simple vu que le garçon était plus con qu'une chaise. Il avait beau être un sang pur comme il le disait, ça ne le sauvais pas de la stupidité. L'anniversaire de Tom approchait a grand pas et elle n'avait aucune idée pour un éventuel cadeau. Enfin, elle avait encore un mois et demi devant elle.

Les cours étaient assez simple et ils étaient tous les deux premiers de leurs classes. Dans l'ensemble, les professeurs étaient assez marrants sauf le maître de potion qui, a part avec les Serpentards, était une véritable peau de vache (n.a : marque de fabrique de tous les profs de potions si vous voulez mon avis lol).

Après le petit déjeuner, Léa s'empressa d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore qui fut surprit et enchanté de voir la petite fille.

« que puis je faire pour toi Léa ? »

« je me demandais si une sortie était prévue pour les cadeaux de noel ? »

« oui ! chaque année il y a une visite du village de Pré au Lard ou les élèves peuvent faire leurs emplettes. Tu veux trouver un cadeau pour Tom ? »

« oui ! et pour mes amis. »

« ne t'en fais pas ! il y aura toute une journée ! »

« merci monsieur ! »

il rigola doucement devant son excitation et la regarda partir un fin sourire aux lèvres. Plus les semaines passaient et plus il l'appréciait. Elle était très étrange pour une petite sorcière si jeune. Tout comme son frère mais dans un autre registre. Il avait vu la puissance qui résidait en Tom et craignait le jour ou il devrait faire son choix entre le bien et le mal. Il pouvait voir les prémices d'un grand meneur dans chacun de ses gestes. Il n'était pas né pour suivre mais pour diriger. Il s'installa a son bureau et regarda le dossier qu'un de ses amis lui avait envoyé depuis le ministère.

Il ouvrit la farde et y jeta un coup d'œil grimacant un peu devant la photo de la sorcière. Ses traits lourds, mal dessinés, un vilain strabisme, elle était loin de la beauté parfaite de Tom pourtant tous les points correspondaient. Mérope Gaunt. Il se souvenait bien de cette famille. Les descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Ils étaient tellement obnubilés par la pureté de leurs sangs qu'ils avaient été jusqu'à se marier entre cousins. Le résultat n'était pas vraiment concluant ! une famille de dégénérés violent. Le frère, Morfin était encore en prison et son père Elvis était mort récemment.

Albus soupira en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il faudrait bien un jour ou l'autre qu'il aille a Azkaban pour interroger le dernier Gaunt et voir si le petit Tom et la petite Léa avaient encore des parents vivants.

« » « » « »

le festin pour Halloween était encore meilleur que les autres jours ce qui changeait pas mal de l'orphelinat. Chaque année, ils avaient toujours un rituel. A l'orphelinat, ils allaient au bord de l'étang derrière le parc, installaient leurs vieilles couvertures au sol et cherchaient des citrouilles dans les étoiles. (n.a : putain comment c'est con ! désolée j'ai rien trouvé d'autre !)

Léa et Tom se regardèrent avec le même petit sourire complice et hochèrent la tête. Ils sortirent discrètement de la grande salle, allèrent chercher leurs couvertures dans le dortoir et allèrent s'installer près du lac, le nez vers le ciel. La lune était pleine et le ciel dégagé. C'était vraiment un magnifique spectacle.

« regarde les étoiles là bas ! c'est la grande ours ! » chuchota Tom de peur de briser la magie du moment.

Léa se serra un peu plus contre lui en suivant ses doigts. Son nez se nicha dans le creu de son cou et elle sourit apaisée. Tom resserra un peu plus sa prise bien content. Il se releva soudain en entendant un bruit et scruta les environs plongés dans la nuit. Deux yeux jaune luisant les fixaient tous les deux. Léa suivit son regard et frissonna pas rassurée.

« » « » « »

Albus scruta la grande salle et fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas les jumeaux. Tous les élèves étaient là sauf eux. Fumseck apparut dans la grande salle vite suivit de Melody et ils se mirent a siffler en concert. Ca n'avait rien de beau ou d'harmonieux cette fois ci. C'était pressant et inquiet. Il s'excusa auprès du directeur et sortit de la grande salle rapidement suivant les phénix.

« » « » « »

Léa et Tom se redressèrent vivement et s'éloignèrent le plus possible de la chose qui sortait des fourrés. Tom fit apparaître un grand bouclier pour les protéger même si quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que ça ne valait pas le coup. Deux silhouettes sautèrent devant eux et ils soupirèrent soulagés en voyant Varda et Kain.

« dites donc vous deux ! ça serait sympa d'arrêter de chercher les ennuis ! » se moqua Varda en leur faisant un grand sourire.

« c'est quoi cette bête ? » demanda Léa.

Tom secoua la tête désespéré. Ils avaient failli se faire dévorer et tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'apprendre quelle était la chose qui avait failli les bouffer !

« un loup garou ! » répondit néanmoins Kain en lui faisant un très mais alors très fin sourire.

Il sortit son épée et Varda sortit ses flèches.

« vous n'allez quand même pas le tuer ! » s'horrifia Léa.

« il pourrait vous tuer ! »

« mais c'est pas sa faute ! assommez le mais ne le tuez pas ! »

l'elfe et le vampire la regardèrent comme si elle était folle et reportèrent leurs attention sur l'animal qui s'était étrangement calmé. Il se roula en boule sur le sol et poussa une espèce de couinement.

« » « » « »

Albus sortit dans le parc et se figea très étonné en voyant les jumeaux, Tom devant Léa, deux adultes devant eux et un loup garou qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille roule en boule devant. Il connaissait assez bien Fenrir Greyback pour avoir été a l'école avec lui. Etait un loup garou a la naissance, ils vieillissait beaucoup moins vite que les humains normaux mais n'était pas immortels comme les vampires. Hors, si il avait appris une chose sur Fenrir ces soixante dernières années, c'est que l'homme adorait le goût du sang des jeunes enfants. Et qu'il ne renonçait jamais devant des proies supplémentaires. Alors le voir couché et étrangement soumis devant deux enfants et deux inconnus n'était pas un fait que l'on voyait tout le temps. Albus s'avança en silence et posa une main sur l'épaule des deux Serpentards. Léa et Tom se retournèrent en sursautant et regardèrent le professeur incertains. Celui ci fixait encore l'animal qui a présent le fixait en retour. Tom eut un léger sourire méprisant en dardant son regard de glace sur le professeur de métamorphose.

« vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas ? » siffla t il durement.

Varda et Kain passèrent du garçon a l'homme tout en restant sur leurs gardes.

« c'est exact monsieur Jedusor. J'étais a l'école avec lui. »

« comment s'appelle t il ? » gronda Kain.

« Fenrir Greyback. »

Varda hoqueta en reportant son attention sur le loup. Elle dégaina son arc et une flèche et visa le cœur du loup. C'était lui qui avait tué son frère et quelques uns de ses amis. Léa se dégagea des bras de son frère et se plaça entre l'elfe et le loup en défiant Varda de faire quoique ce soit.

« dégage de là Léa ! » s'emporta Tom.

« non ! c'est pas de sa faute si il est un loup garou. »

« Léa, ce loup garou là est réellement un monstre ! même quand il n'est pas changé, il prend plaisir a mordre des jeunes enfants pour les changer et agrandir sa meute. » expliqua calmement Albus.

« tout le monde l'a toujours considéré comme un monstre ! c'est de votre faute si il est devenu comme ça ! »

Albus, Varda et Kain soupirèrent. Fallait il vraiment qu'elle soit aussi têtue ? pour donner plus de poids a ses paroles, elle avança doucement vers le loup garou qui lui montra l'étendue complète de sa dentition meurtrière. Elle refoula sa peur et toucha doucement son museau froid. Elle gloussa un peu quand la langue rappeuse de l'animal s'enroula autour de son poignet.

« » « » « »

cachée dans les fourrés, Alicia regardait la scène fort intéressée. Une petite fille capable de reconnaître un vampire, qui parvenait a calmer un loup garou comme Fenrir Greyback et qui en prime était sous la protection du haut conseil, ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours. Elle darda sa baguette et marmonna un sort de rage qui toucha le loup. Ayant senti l'énergie du sort sans trop savoir comment, Léa leva son regard vers elle sans vraiment la voir.

« » « » « »

Kain remarqua tout de suite le changement dans l'animal. Sans attendre, il attrapa la petite par la taille et la tira vers l'arrière, la gardant serrée contre lui pendant que le loup émettait un grognement sourd. Albus n'attendit pas et balança un stupéfix puissant sur le loup garou qui tomba au sol aussi lourd qu'une pierre. Kain saisit la petite fille par les épaules et la mit face a lui mettant un genoux a terre pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« j'ai reçu la mission de vous protégez toi et ton frère mais si tu continues ce genre d'idiotie, je finirais par te tuer moi même pour éviter d'avoir des sueurs froides ! c'est compris ? »

Léa baissa la tête coupable et sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux.

« je suis désolée Kain ! » chuchota t elle. « mais un sort l'a frappé ! »

« je sais ! je l'ai vu aussi. Visiblement, quelqu'un ne te veut pas que du bien ! et qu'est-ce que tu foutais dehors un soir de pleine lune ? »

« mais on faisait toujours ça a l'orphelinat ! a chaque Halloween on dors dehors et on regarde les étoiles ! »

« ce n'est plus le même que là bas Léa ! tout le monde n'est pas beau et gentil ici. Il y a visiblement quelqu'un qui te veut morte ! et ça ne sera pas la seule personne si tu te fais trop remarquer. Alors s'il te plait, fais attention. »

il essuya ses larmes du bout du doigts jetant un coup d'œil moqueur a Varda qui manqua de s'étouffer en le voyant aussi tendre ! mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu rater ?

Tom attrapa sa sœur par le bras et la tira loin du vampire qui le regarda faire un sourcil arqué.

« vous devriez retourner dans vos dortoirs les enfants ! » ordonna gentiment le directeur.

Léa hocha doucement la tête et salua les adultes pendant que Tom la tirait vers le château. Albus les regarda partir avec un mince sourire.

« c'est amusant de voir a quel point ils sont différents ! » s'amusa le vieil homme. « serait il possible de discuter quelques instants avec vous autour d'une bonne tasse de thé ? »

Varda et Kain se consultèrent mais finirent par hocha positivement la tête.

« » « » « »

Varda jeta un coup d'œil aux deux phénix qui dormaient enlacés sur le perchoir en or. Elle fixa interdite, le phénix impérial blanc et doré. Il était magnifique et majestueux. Du haut de ses 950 ans, elle se souvenait d'avoir vu un tel phénix une seule fois.

« je vois que vous regardez Melody ! » remarqua Albus.

« Merlin avait le même. Il n'y a que ses héritier de sang et de magie qui héritent également du phénix. Ca n'était jamais arrivé avant. »

« il appartient a Léa. »

« décidément. Cette jeune fille est pleine de surprise. » railla Kain.

« c'est a ce sujet que je souhaitais vous voir. Vous n'êtes pas communs ! »

« je suis une elfe et Kain est un vampire. »

« pourquoi protégez vous les jumeaux ? »

« parce qu'on nous l'a demandé. Il y a 10 ans, nous avons été appelé au grand conseil des immortels. Vampire, elfes, fées, Dryades, centaures, Circée, tous les clans sont réunis là bas ! du moins, tous ceux qui ont acceptés de collaborés. Jamais personne ne s'était retrouvé sous la protection du conseil. Pourtant, il y a 10 ans, Haniel, un prince ange, est apparut durant l'une de nos réunions et nous a demandé de prendre ces deux jeunes sous notre aile. Normalement, seule Léa aurait dû être protégée mais après avoir vu les liens qui les unissaient, il a décidé de protéger aussi Tom. Kain a veillé sur eux de loin pendant ces 10 années et je suis arrivée peu après alors qu'ils manquaient de se faire agresser dans l'allée des embrumes. »

« que faisaient il dans ce coin mal famé ? »

« Tom voulait visiter le chemin et malheureusement, ils sont tombés sur une bande de vampire. Et pas les plus commode. Mais ils sont partis sans faire de dégât. »

« et a part l'intervention de l'ange, personne ne sait ce que Léa peut avoir de si spécial ? »

« réfléchissez Albus ! une petite fille de 11 ans puissante, gentille, douce, sans aucun préjugés, prête a tout pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime, qui est capable de reconnaître le mal quand elle le sent et qui est capable de calmer un loup garou comme Fenrir Greyback ? c'est un ange ! ou du moins en partie ! et le fait que ça soit Haniel qui ait demandé a ce qu'on la protège donne a penser qu'elle doit être sa fille ou sa petite fille. »

« donc elle n'est pas la sœur de Tom ? »

« en aucune manière non ! »

« pourtant, ils sont tous les deux fourchelangue, ils ont la même baguette, … »

« coïncidences ! c'est vrai que c'est gros comme coïncidence mais pourtant ça n'est que ça ! cependant, ne leur dites rien ! ils le découvriront par eux même un jour ou l'autre et je pense qu'ils ont besoin de ce lien même si il est faux ! »

« je ne dirais rien vous avez ma parole ! puis je vous aider en quelque chose ? »

« oui ! protégez les ! »

« » « » « »

durant tout le mois qui suivit, Tom et Léa ne reparlèrent pas de ce qui s'était passé principalement parce qu'ils avaient eu aussi peur l'un que l'autre. La sortie a Pré au Lard était enfin arrivée. C'était bientôt la noël et ils ne retournaient pas a l'orphelinat. Léa avait fait sa petite liste de son côté avec tous ses amis, Kain, Varda et le professeur Dumbledore. Et bien entendu son frère !

arrivés a Pré au Lard, ils se séparèrent et se donnèrent rendez vous dans une petite auberge pour manger a midi en tête a tête. Léa combattit sa peur du noir et entra dans un magasin obscur qui vendait de vieux livres. Elle en repéra dans une écriture étrange et comprit rapidement que c'était du fourche langue. Elle lu les premières pages et vit que ça parlait principalement de magie noire. N'appréciant pas vraiment cette branche, elle en prit deux autres qui parlaient des potions oubliées, et des boucliers de protection. Elle continua son shopping achetant une brosse en argent a son amie Eileen, un bracelet a Adélaïde, un livre sur la médecine a Poppy qui voulait devenir infirmière (n.a : sans déconner ?), un kit pour nettoyer les balais pour Harrold qui ne cessait de se vanter d'être le meilleur attrapeur du monde, une robe sorcière écossaise a Minerva qui adorait ce modèle légèrement cher quand même. Elle passa dans une armurerie et le vendeur faillit mourir de rire en voyant une gamine de 11 ans regarder des épées 2 fois plus grandes qu'elle. Cependant, elle acheta deux sabres jumeaux avec une lame incassable et qui ne s'effilait jamais ainsi que le fourreau en X a mettre dans le dos et un arc spécial dont les flèches pouvaient transpercer un mur de béton et le carquois avait la faculté de rappeler les flèches manquées et de les recharger automatiquement.

En repassant devant la boutique de vêtements, elle acheta un beau pull vert et argent a son frère et des chaussettes sorcières au professeur Dumbledore. Elle avait découvert que c'était son cadeau préféré et qu'il adorait les chaussettes. En passant devant chez Zonko, elle acheta des tonnes de paquets de bonbons pour tous ses autres amis moins proches plus un paquet de sorbet au citron pour Albus. Il avait semblé adorer les bonbons a la violette moldus de Léa.

Elle vérifia qu'elle avait tout sur sa liste et rejoignit Tom dans la petite auberge sorcière.

« » « » « »

Tom se réveilla en grognant en se sentant être violemment secoué. Il soupira en croisant les émeraudes brillantes de sa sœur et enfuit sa tête sous l'oreiller.

« joyeux anniversaire Tom ! » souffla t elle près de son oreille.

Il frissonna de la tête aux pieds sans vraiment sa voir pourquoi. Il lui balança les couvertures sur la tête souriant de l'entendre rire et alla s'habiller en vitesse dans la salle de bain. Ils rejoignit ensuite sa sœur qui l'attendait dans la salle commune ou un immense sapin était dressé et décoré avec les couleurs de Serpentard. Une pile de cadeaux s'étendait a leurs pieds. Léa en déposa deux sur les genoux de son frère avec un petit sourire malicieux. Il s'extasia devant les vieux livres écrits en fourche langue et passa tout de suite le pull vert et argent qui lui allait comme un gant. Les joues un peu rouge, il lui tendit un petit paquet qu'elle ouvrit délicatement et qui contenait une longue boite en velours. Elle poussa un petit cri en découvrant la chaîne en argent et le pendentif en cristal représentant un ange entouré de ses ailes dont les yeux étaient en émeraude et qui tenait un petit cristal rose entre ses mains.

« il est magnifique Tom ! je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau ! tu veux bien me le mettre ? »

il prit doucement la chaîne et elle dégagea ses boucles blondes et il l'accrocha sur sa peau pâle tentant d'ignorer les effluves de vanille qui lui parvenaient.

« » « » « »

dans une partie du château, Albus Dumbledore regardait étonné les deux paquets sur son bureau que Melody venait de lui amener. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué a recevoir des cadeaux et encore moins de la part de ses élèves. Il éclata de rire en voyant les chaussettes et la petite note qui les accompagnait.

« cher professeur,

je ne savais pas trop quoi vous acheter alors j'ai opté pour des chaussettes. Celle ci sont auto nettoyantes et ajustante de plus, ayant remarqué vos goûts vestimentaires originaux, vous pouvez mettre ce que vous voulez sur vos chaussettes ! il suffit d'y penser fort ! joyeux noël Léora Jedusor. »

le second paquet contenait des bonbons au citron. Il en mit un dans sa bouche et le fit tourner dans sa bouche appréciant l'acidulé. Ca pourrait fort bien devenir ses sucreries préférées (n.a : tout le monde comprend pourquoi il aime tant les bonbons au citron maintenant ?).

« » « » « »

dans la forêt interdit ou Kain et Varda avaient élus domicile, ils fêtaient noël comme ils le pouvaient. Heureusement qu'ils ne sentaient pas le froid. Ils furent étonnés de voir le phénix impériale apparaître, portait deux grands paquets avec lui. Chacun avait son paquet. Ils le déballèrent doucement et en silence ne sachant pas très bien si c'était sans danger. Kain se figea en voyant les deux sabres magnifique et très coupant. Un petit mot de Léa leur souhaitait joyeux noël. Varda regarda les flèches et l'arc comme si c'était une sculpture précieuse.

« c'est la première fois que je reçois un cadeau de noël ! » souffla t elle émue.

« moi aussi. »

« tu l'aimes bien hein ? »

« je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Kain ! ça fait presque un millénaire que je te connais et je ne t'ai jamais vu sympa avec personne sauf moi et encore… ! j'ai bien vu comment tu es avec elle ! dès la première fois ou tu l'as approchée tu as été sympa. Du moins, aussi sympa que tu puisses l'être ! »

« elle est différente ! je ne sais pas si c'est son côté angélique mais elle fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de mieux en chacun de nous ! »

« ou le pire ! je sens une menace planer au dessus de sa tête. C'est ancien et horriblement puissant. »

« a qui penses tu ? »

« je ne sais pas ! qui que ce soit, je ne le connais pas ! et je sais que ce n'est pas un elfe. Regarde l'autre fois avec le loup garou. J'ai sentit l'énergie d'un sort le toucher ! quelqu'un voulait vraiment qu'elle se fasse tuer ! ça m'inquiète ! »

« moi aussi ! mais on ne peut rien faire tant que cette nouvelle menace ne s'est pas dévoilée ! »

« je le sais bien ! » soupira Varda en reportant son attention sur le feu.

« » « » « »

les élèves revinrent début janvier. Tous avaient l'air ravis d'avoir passés leurs vacances en familles et remerciaient ceux qui leur avaient envoyés des cadeaux. Albus était venu dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour remercier la jeune fille. Il avait remarqué le pendentif qu'elle portait au cou et en le tenant entre ses doigts, il avait sentit la magie s'en échapper. Tom devait beaucoup l'aimer pour lui offrir une protection pareille.

« » « » « »

« alors ? »

« ils se sont fait surprendre par Fenrir Greyback un soir de pleine lune et il s'est couché devant elle ! maître, je ne sais pas a quelle créature nous avons a faire cependant je trouve ca très étrange ! »

l'homme se frotta pensivement le menton en réfléchissant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule créature qui soit capable d'un tel prodige ! mais ça semblait hautement improbable !

« tu peux partir Alicia ! observe, teste et écris moi ! »

« bien maître ! » souffla la jeune fille avant de partir.

« » « » « »

Léa regardait époustouflée les joueurs de Quidditch voler dans le ciel bleu. Elle était emmitouflée dans son manteau et encourageait Brian qui lui faisait des signes quand il passait devant elle. Ils jouaient contre les Poufsouffle et l'attrapeur Emris Diggory était très bon. Le match était très serré d'ailleurs. Brian piqua vers le sol ayant remarqué le vif d'or et sa main se referma sur la petite balle. Tom crut devenir sourd quand le cri de joie de sa sœur retentit. Elle descendit les escaliers comme une folle et se jeta au cou de l'attrapeur Serpentard qui éclata de rire en la faisant voler a bout de bras. Tom serra les poings jusqu'à se faire entrer les ongles dans la paume des mains et ses dents grincèrent. Il se gifla mentalement juste après. Pourquoi était il aussi jaloux ? de quoi était il vraiment jaloux en fait ? en toute sincérité, il ne voulait pas y penser. Son instinct lui disait que si il y réfléchissait maintenant, il souffrirait. Hors, il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il dut attendre que l'équipe aille prendre sa douche pour enfin pouvoir récupérer sa sœur.

Il ne remarqua même pas le sourire un peu triste d'Albus qui avait visiblement compris plus de choses que lui !

« » « » « »

Léa entra silencieusement dans le dortoir des garçons. Tom était visiblement seul. Il était couché sur son lit et lisait un livre probablement passionnant puisqu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Elle frissonna en voyant les images pas vraiment réjouissantes qui garnissaient les pages. Des corps, des serpents, des têtes de morts.

« c'est quoi comme livre ? » demanda t elle en le faisant sursauter.

Il se hâta de le mettre sur son oreiller et répondit naturellement que ce n'était pas très intéressant. Haussant un sourcil pas très convaincu, elle récupéra le livre et fit une petite grimace en voyant le titre « ABC de la magie noire »

« pourquoi la magie noire ? je veux dire, il y a de nombreuses branches dans la magie ! regarde la magie ancienne ou runique ! pourquoi la noire ? »

« je la trouve fascinante ! »

« et moi elle me fait peur ! que tu veuilles te renseigner ne me dérange pas mais que tu pratiques, ça, ça me dérange ! »

« pourquoi ? »

« je ne sais pas vraiment ! je crois que ça me fait peur. J'ai entendu des histoires ou les personnes sont tellement fascinées qu'elles perdent leurs personnalités ! je ne veux pas te perdre Tom ! »

« tu ne me perdras pas Léa ! je te le promet ! mais si ça peut te rassurer alors je vais arrêter d'étudier la magie noire. »

« merci ! attend encore un peu ! tu n'as que 11 ans ! »

« 12 ans ! »

« si tu veux ! fais attention a toi ! c'est tout ce que je te demande ! je préfère encore mourir que de savoir que tu veux être comme Grindewald ! » (n.a : mouahahahahahaha !meuh nan ! il ne sera pas comme Grindewald ! il sera pire ! ∂ dans un long rire sadique&)

« je ne serais jamais comme lui ! »

« tant mieux. »

elle lui fit un mini sourire et se glissa sous les draps a côté de lui.

« » « » « »

durant les mois qui suivirent, il n'y eut rien de vraiment notable si ce n'était qu' Alicia amplifiait sa surveillance et avait interrogé Fenrir qui ne se souvenait pas de grand chose si ce n'était une odeur qui l'avait calmé tout de suite ! encore mieux que du prozac selon lui !

elle n'arrivait toujours pas a discerner la race de la jeune fille. Probablement qu'en la mordant ça aurait été plus clair mais ça aurait été s'exposer a la colère de Kain et du conseil et elle ne voulait vraiment pas que ça arrive. Les quelques renseignements qu'elle avait fournie a son maître n'avait fait qu'accroître son scepticisme et sa curiosité. En dernier recours, il avait contacté le mage noir Grindewald et lui avait promis son soutient a la seule condition que la petite serait a lui et personne d'autre. Bien que surpris, Grindewald s'était hâté d'accepter. C'était pas tous les jours que ce maître proposait son aide.

« » « » « »

les examens étaient terminés. D'un avis général, ils avaient été très faciles. Tom et Léa étaient déjà assurés d'être en tête devant les autres élèves. N'ayant plus de cours, les élèves se prélassaient dehors, sauf les cinquième et septième année qui avaient encore respectivement leurs BUSES et leurs ASPICs a passer. Le soleil brillait de 1000 feux dehors et la température était parfaite. Ni trop chaude, ni trop fraîche. Léa entendit un petit miaulement désespéré et faussant compagnie a son frère et ses amies, elle suivit la direction du bruit se dirigeant vers la forêt interdite. Elle entra dans la sombre forêt cherchant la pauvre petite chose probablement blessée. Elle marcha quelques minutes et arriva près d'un chêne au pied duquel se trouvait un petit chat gris avec des yeux bleus. Il était tout mignon et une vilaine coupure lézardait son dos.

Elle s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur l'animal. La plaie se referma toute seule et elle le câlina avant de se retourner en entendant une brindille craquer.

Un homme grand et fort se tenait derrière elle. Il avait des cheveux bleus clairs et des yeux de la même couleur que la glace et aussi chaud que la banquise en hiver. Il était vêtu d'une tunique bleu qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux et d'un pantalon en cuir noir. Deux ailes lui sortaient du dos mais elles étaient étrange. Elles ressemblaient a des ailes de chauve souris sauf que le bout était plus longs, très pointu et visiblement coupant et meurtrier. L'aura sombre qui l'entourait lui indiquait ce qu'il était.

« vampire ! » souffla t elle.

« exact ! mon informateur ne s'était pas trompé ! tu es douée ! comment as tu su que j'étais un vampire ? »

« votre aura ! elle est sombre et menaçante. Très ancienne aussi. Plus vieille que celle de Kain. Vous êtes le premier ! »

« je suis impressionné ! je suis effectivement le premier vampire. Je me nomme Marcus ! et toi ? »

« Léora ! Léora Jedusor. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« savoir ce que tu es ! et te tuer aussi accessoirement. »

tout se passa très vite et elle hurla. Les deux ailes avaient foncés vers elle et avaient transpercé ses épaules pour la clouer a l'arbre derrière elle. Il dégagea les mèches blondes d'une main et inspira son odeur. Il abaissa un peu la tête et lécha le sang qui coulait de ses plaies. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas gémir. Jamais il n'avait goûté quelque chose d'aussi délicieux. Malheureusement, il était incapable de dire ce qu'elle était. Un ange très probablement. Enfin, mi ange pour être exact. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Une autre odeur, un autre sang qu'il ne parvenait pas a définir. Il ouvrit la bouche et darda ses crocs pointus. Léa ferma les yeux se préparant a souffrir. Pourtant, ce fut l'homme qui hurla et la relâcha. Elle réouvrit les yeux n'osant pas bouger son corps douloureux. Le maître vampire était transpercé de part en pat par un des sabre qu'elle avait offert a Kain.

« Varda ! ramène là a Poudlard, reste avec elle et envoie une lettre au conseil ! maintenant on sait qui est notre ennemi. Amélia ne va pas être contente Marcus ! »

le maître grogna, tentant d'attaquer Kain qui restait a bonne distance. Varda ramassa la petite fille et partit en courant, passant entre les arbres avec une agilité dont seules les elfes pouvaient faire preuve.

Marcus se tourna vers Kain pas content du tout. Il venait de reconnaître le deuxième sang étrange.

« tu ne la protégeras pas ! elle doit mourir ! »

« ce n'est pas a toi a en décider Marcus ! c'est un ange et Haniel a demandé a ce qu'elle soit protégée ! »

« son père était un Morselus ! elle doit être détruite avant ses 16 ans ! »

« son père pourrait être le diable en personne que ça ne changerait rien. Je la protégerais et le conseil aussi même si nous devons tous mourir ! et nous sommes très nombreux. »

« » « » « »

Tom commençait a s'inquiéter ! sa sœur n'était nulle part en vue. Il entendit un cri a glacer le sang et reconnut immédiatement la voix de sa sœur. Il envoya des élèves chercher le professeur Dumbledore. Il avait beau penser que l'homme aimait foutre son nez partout, il n'empêchait qu'il était un très puissant sorcier. Quand le professeur arriva en courant presque, ils entendirent un second cri, masculin cette fois et quelques secondes plus tard, Varda apparaissait a l'orée du bois. Elle courait entre les racines des arbres portant dans ses bras une forme ensanglantée. Tom faillit s'évanouir en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde de sa sœur.

« par Merlin ! que s'est il passé ? » demanda Albus en prenant la jeune fille évanouie dans ses bras.

« plus tard ! il faut l'emmener a l'infirmerie. »

ils se remirent a courir vers le château suivis par les amis de Léa qui voulaient aussi savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils la couchèrent sur un lit et laissèrent l'infirmière s'occuper d'elle. Varda s'assit sur une chaise pour souffler un peu et jeta un sort de silence autour de Tom, albus et elle.

« depuis l'affaire du loup garou a Halloween, on se doutait bien que quelqu'un la voulait mais on ne savait pas qui. Je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée dans la forêt. On l'a entendue crier alors on s'est dépêché. Marcus se trouvait avec elle. »

« qui est Marcus ? » demanda Tom, prêt a péter les dents a celui qui avait blessé son ange.

« c'est le tout premier vampire. Il a près de 3000 ans. Lui et son clan vivent en parias avec les autres clans. Il est en désaccord avec le conseil. Il considère tout ce qui n'est pas vampire comme une sous race. Mais le problème c'est que généralement, il ne sort jamais de son manoir. Si il est venu aujourd'hui, c'était dans l'optique de découvrir ce qu'étais Léa. Et de la tuer ! »

« ca veut donc dire que quelqu'un était intéressé par Léa ici a l'école et l'a vendue. »

« Alicia ! » gronda Tom.

« pardon monsieur Jedusor ? »

« Alicia ! elle est en sixième année a Serpentard. C'est une vampire. Elle aurait tué Léa si Kain n'était pas intervenu ! »

« elle doit être amenée face au conseil ! » s'écria Varda.

« je l'amènerais moi même ! » intervint Kain qu venait d'arriver.

A part une vilaine balafre sur la jour, il avait l'air en parfaite santé même si son visage était sombre.

« que s'est il passé ? » s'enquit Varda en lui frottant la joue avec un chiffon mouillé.

« on a eu une petite explication avec Marcus. On va devoir être prudent ! il la veut morte ! »

« pourquoi ? » demanda Albus un peu perdu.

Kain jeta un regard a Tom qui le défia royalement.

« plus tard ! »répondit il simplement.

L'infirmière ouvrit les rideaux et se frotta les mains couvertes de sang sur son tablier blanc.

« comment va t elle ? » s'enquit Tom.

« elle ira bien. Les plaies étaient assez vilaines mais a part des fines cicatrice, il n'y aura pas de suite. Son corps et sa magie s'occupent déjà de tout guérir. Vous pouvez la voir mais elle dort ! »

« je voudrais rester avec elle cette nuit ! »

se souvenant de la scène précédente, la femme accepta sans rechigner.

« » « » « »

Kain, Varda et Albus se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de celui ci. Le vice directeur posa un puissant sortilège de silence autour d'eux et invita Kain a prendre la parole.

« depuis le début, je savais qu'elle était différente. Comme les loups garous ou les elfes, les vampires ont un sens de l'odorat sur développé. Qu'elle soit un ange ne m'avais vraiment échappé. Ce qui m'avait échappé, c'est son autre odeur. Un sang que je ne pensais pas vraiment sentir un jour. »

« quoi ? »

« un Morselus. »

Varda recracha son thé et Albus le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« c'est quoi un Morselus ? »

« quand les anges vivaient encore sur terre au milieu des humains, une partie d'entre eux ont été maudites par des sorciers très puissant. La malédiction qu'ils ont reçu auraient du les tuer mais ca n'a pas été le cas. A la place, ils se sont retrouvés dans l'obligation de boire du sang pour survivre. Les plus faible sont morts ne pouvant se résigner a tuer. Les autres ont fait avec et ont préférés prendre le sang d'animaux déjà mort. Ce sont les anges maudits. Morselus. Le père de Léa devait porter les gênes mais avec celles des anges, son côté Morselus a été boosté. Elle est une menace pour les vampires comme pour toutes les créatures vivantes et il tentera de la tuer avant son 16ème anniversaire quand elle recevra ses ailes. Jusque là, nous allons devoir être très vigilants ! »

« » « » « »

Léa salua toutes ses amies le cœur gros en voyant la vieille voiture de l'orphelinat qui les attendaient a la gare King Cross. Chloé fut étonnée de les voir richement vêtus, avec de grosses malles. Nagini était dans la malle de Tom et Melody devait rejoindre sa maîtresse a l'orphelinat.

« vous avez tout les enfants ? » demanda gentiment la surveillante.

Le regard triste, les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et se collèrent l'un a l'autre sur la banquette arrière.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : seconde année.

Varda s'installa aux côtés de Kain dans le grand chêne bordant la petite forêt près de l'orphelinat. Ca faisait 15 jours a présent qu'ils étaient arrivés là et qu'ils surveillaient les jumeaux. Marcus avait envoyé une lettre au conseil les traitant de fou pour oser protéger la descendante d'un Morselus. La réaction avait été vive. Certains s'en foutaient pas mal et d'autres avaient criés a l'abomination. Les Morselus n'étaient pas a prendre a la légère. Et encore moins quand leurs gênes étaient croisés avec ceux des anges ! Le retour a l'orphelinat avait été assez calme. Les élèves les avaient laissés tranquille ce qui était un exploit et les deux protecteurs n'avaient eu a tuer que quelques jeunes vampires imprudents qui avaient tentés de s'approcher trop près de la jeune fille.

Ils s'amusaient le matin en regardant courir Tom autour du parc. Visiblement, il avait décidé de se muscler un peu puisque la dernière fois qu'il avait du aider sa sœur ça n'avait pas été très concluent. Bien sur, a 12 ans, son corps n'était pas encore suffisamment formé que pour se muscler comme Kain ou un autre adulte. Cependant, la performance devait bien être saluée.

Ils retinrent leurs souffles en voyant Léora être abordée par une personne au visage caché par un long manteau. Comment avaient-ils pu le manquer ? Visiblement, ils se faisaient vieux. La petite fille sursauta quand l'inconnu remonté légèrement sa capuche mais elle ne dit rien. Une lueur de compassion flottait dans son regard émeraude. Elle sourit légèrement a l'inconnu qui posa un genou a terre et embrassa doucement sa main en signe de dévotion totale.

« » « » « »

Léora sursauta en voyant une silhouette inconnue se glisser jusqu'à ses côtés. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et elle ne distinguait rien même pas ses yeux sous sa lourde cape noire. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas maléfique. Elle le sentait. Il remonta légèrement sa capuche sentant son trouble et elle réprima un petit cri. L'homme devait avoir dans les 30 ans ou peut être plus puisque c'était un elfe. La moitié de son visage était absolument parfaite, lisse et belle et l'autre était couverte de grosse cicatrice boursouflée. Son œil était blanc alors que l'autre était violet. Un peu hésitante, elle retraça les cicatrices du bout du doigt. Une sensation de feu parcourut son corps et elle eut un sourire désolé pour l'homme.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda t elle de sa voix fluette.

« Je me nomme Aerin. Je suis un elfe. Je me disais qu'avec les menaces pesant sur votre tête vous auriez peut être accepté de suivre un entraînement afin de maîtriser vos pouvoirs. »

Sa voix était rauque. Le feu avait visiblement laissé plus de marques qu'elle ne le croyait.

« Et vous accepteriez de m'apprendre a les maîtriser ? »

« Ca serait un immense honneur pour moi ! Votre cœur est pur jeune fille. Ne laissez jamais les ténèbres le salir. Quand a moi, je serais pour l'éternité votre débiteur. »

« Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Si ! Vous n'avez pas eu peur, vous n'avez pas été dégoûtée et vous avez compris. Merci ! »

Il posa un genoux au sol et embrassa délicatement sa petite main blanche. Il se releva, sortit un long paquet enroulé dans un sac de soie mauve clair avec un cordon doré et le lui tendit en inclinant la tête. Léa fronça les sourcils et défit le cordon. Elle sortit un long sabre a la lame argentée. Un filigrane doré formait quelques mots en elfique. Le sabre ne pesait pas grand chose dans sa main. Sans trop savoir comment, elle fit tourner la lame sur elle même et la lança en l'air la rattrapant avec son autre main et une dextérité digne des elfes.

« il est magnifique ! » Souffla t elle doucement.

« je l'ai fait moi même. C'était ma plus grande œuvre. Un grand sabre pour une grande guerrière. Maintenant, imaginez que votre sabre et votre bras ne font qu'un ! »

elle hocha la tête et plissa le front signe d'une intense concentration. Son bras brilla et le sabre se fondit sous sa peau. Il ne restait qu'une petite rune sur son poignet. Elle se concentra encore et en un fin mouvement, son sabre était fermement logé dans sa main.

« parfait. Vous avez cela dans le sang ! je suis navré mais dois m'en aller. Est il possible de vous revoir ici même le soir après que les enfants soient couchés ? »

« bien sur. Je serais présente ! »

« alors a demain miss Léora. »

il embrassa une dernière fois la main qu'il tenait encore et disparut sans un bruit. Elle regarda une dernière fois le sabre avant de le faire rentrer dans son poignet.

Varda et Kain se sourirent. Au moins, la jeune fille avait encore des personnes sur qui elle pouvait compter. Et puis, l'elfe connaissait très bien Aerin. Le pauvre homme avait vu son village brûlé par des vampires sous les ordres de Marcus. Sa femme et ses enfants avaient été crucifiés, égorgés et enfin brûlés. Il avait gardé ces horribles cicatrices en essayant de sortir sa petite fille alors âgée de 11 ans. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il veuille protéger Léora.

« » « » « »

tous les soirs ils étaient là. Veillant silencieusement, invisible, au bien être de leur petite protégée. Elle progressait très rapidement. Peut être trop rapidement justement. Bien sur, elle n'était pas encore parvenue a battre Aerin mais qui y arriverait ?

« elle se débrouille plutôt bien ! » constata une voix derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et le nouveau venu gloussa. Ses yeux bleu ciel brillèrent de malice et ils se firent de nouveau sérieux pour se poser sur la petite fille. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus a Lily. Mais l'instant de vérité était encore très loin d'être venu. Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses a faire.

« je vois que Aerin a prit son entraînement en main ! » continua t il.

« oui prince Haniel » répondit doucement Kain.

L'ange lui envoya un regard perçant et amusé.

« le respect ne te va pas du tout Kain. Alors, comment se porte t elle ? »

« vous saviez que c'était une demi Morselus ? » demanda Varda avec son tact habituel.

« évidemment que je le savais ! sa mère a toujours eu des goûts étrange. Entre un vampire et un descendant de Morselus, j'aime encore mieux le descendant des maudits. »

« sympa pour moi ! » grogna le vampire. « en tout cas, je comprend mieux de qui elle tient ce caractère de merde »

« ouch ! tu me blesses Kain ! si vraiment je t'assures. »

ils tournèrent leurs attentions sur la jeune fille qui venait de faire un prodigieux saut en avant mais s'était retrouvée désarmée tout de suite après. Il y avait vraiment un truc qu'elle comprenait pas.

« » « » « »

Tom regarda sa sœur se lever pas motivée du tout. Elle semblait être crevée. Il n'était pas complètement débile et savait parfaitement qu'elle partait toutes les nuits et revenait tard et fatiguée. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, la directrice avait décidé de leur donner une chambre a part ou ils pouvaient garder leurs animaux sans soucis. Voir tom arriver avec un serpent enroulé autour du cou lui avait causé un fameux choc. Probablement que c'était la présence de Nagini qui l'avait obligée a filer une chambre privée aux jumeaux.

L'idée que Léa lui cache quelque chose le rendait fou de douleur. Il avait été tellement habitué a tout partager avec elle depuis toujours que la voir garder un secret était très douloureux pour lui. Léa s'habilla en vitesse et accompagna son frère au petit déjeuner.

Les élèves regardaient surpris ou effrayés les hiboux installés sur une table. Léa détacha les lettres et les lut tranquillement. La dernière venait de Brian, l'attrapeur avait décidé d'abandonner son poste et de se reconvertir en batteur. Le professeur Dumbledore avait suggéré au professeur Brandon de la prendre dans l'équipe et les autres professeurs l'avaient appuyés. Elle était donc la nouvelle attrapeuse de l'équipe. Elle poussa un cri de joie et se jeta dans les bras de Tom qui comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était pas bon pour lui.

Le directrice toussa fort peu discrètement. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de comportement. Encore moins entre frère et sœur. Elle fusilla Tom du regard qui le lui rendit bien. Léa se détacha un peu de lui en rougissant et fonça dans sa chambre. Elle sortit une plume et des parchemins et écrivit a Eileen, Minerva, Pompom, Adélaïde, Harrold et au professeur Dumbledore. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse qu'elle voulait communiquer sa joie a tout le monde. Melody s'envola avec ordre d'aller récupérer les réponses de ses amies. Elle sortit ensuite dans le par cet profita de l'absence des surveillantes pour se rejeter une fois de plus dans les bras de son frère.

« je suis attrapeur. Brian a décidé de prendre le poste de batteur qui était libre. Le professeur Dumbledore a intercédé en ma faveur et j'ai le droit de faire partie de l'équipe. »

« c'est hors de question je m'y oppose formellement. Tu ne trouves pas que tu as assez d'ennuis sans en plus faire partie d'une équipe pour un sport super violent ? » s'énerva Tom.

« tu n'as rien a m'interdire ! je fais ce que je veux ! je suis assez grande pour ça ! » contra Léa en hurlant.

« tu n'as que 11 ans et je suis plus vieux que toi ! j'ai donc tout a fait le droit de t'interdire ce que je veux ! »

« pour qui te prends tu ? tu n'es pas mon père ! et si il devait arriver quelque chose, Kain et Varda ne seraient pas loin. »

« tu leur fait plus confiance a eux qu'a moi ! »

« eux m'ont protégées et sauvées plusieurs fois déjà ! » hurla t elle avant de se rendre compte de son erreur en voyant le visage blessé de son frère.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se rattraper, il fit demi tour et rentra dans l'orphelinat.

« TOM ! »

Léora se laissa tomber au sol et éclata en sanglot. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et regarda Varda de ses grands yeux larmoyants. Elle se jeta dans les bras de l'elfe en sanglotant.

« Léa ! ce n'est pas ta faute chérie ! Tom s'en veut beaucoup de n'avoir jamais été là quand il t'arrivait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas une chose a lui dire. »

« j'en ai assez Varda ! je ai marre de devoir me justifier quand je veux faire quelque chose. J'en ai assez qu'il pique une crise dès que j'ai envie de m'amuser. »

« mais a qui cela fait il le plus de mal Léa ? vous n'arrivez pas a vous mettre d'accord alors vous vous déchirez et vous vous faites souffrir. »

« je me dis parfois qu'il serait plus heureux si je n'était plus là ! » souffla la jeune fille entre ses larmes.

Kain posa un genoux a terre et plongea son regard vert-doré dans le siens.

« ne pense jamais ça Léa. Tom souffrirait beaucoup plus si tu n'étais plus là. Tu es tout pour lui. Tu es son monde, son cœur et son âme. Si tu disparaissais, il mourrait très probablement de chagrin. »

Léa hocha tristement la tête incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Elle essuya ses larmes, déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Kain qui faillit s'étouffer et retourna en courant jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Elle passa devant les surveillantes et les autres élèves en courant plus vite que jamais, faillit défoncer la porte de sa chambre pour la trouver vide. Un seul mot traînait sur le lit. « Léa, tu as raison ! Je n'ai jamais été capable de te protéger alors que tu es la chose la plus importante pour moi et que je donnerais ma vie pour toi. J'espère que ça changera un jour mais pour le moment, il vaut peut être mieux que je te laisse vivre ta vie comme tu l'aurais souhaité. Ton frère Tom qui t'aimera toujours. »

Elle éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglot, déchira la lettre enfila un manteau et sortit rapidement de l'orphelinat. Elle courut sur le chemin se foutant pas mal de son cœur qui battait anormalement vite. Elle devait retrouver Tom. Même si plus tôt c'était elle qui avait parlé de partir, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser. Elle aperçu le dos de son frère disparaître a un coin de rue et accéléra la cadence. Elle devait le rattraper. Elle le devait pour elle.

« TOM ! »

le jeune homme se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa sœur courir derrière lui. Il déposa sa valise au sol et elle lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant.

« pourquoi tu as voulu m'abandonner ? tu m'aimes plus ? » souffla t elle en frottant son nez dans le manteau de Tom.

« J'ai cru que c'est ce que tu voulais ! On se dispute tout le temps ces temps ci ! Et puis te me caches pleins de choses. »

« c'est parce que je sais que tu vas encore t'inquiéter si je te dis tout. Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis. J'étais énervée et je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

« c'est pas grave ! »

« si c'est grave ! Je n'avais pas le droit de te crier dessus sous prétexte que j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Ne me quitte plus je t'en prie. Ça fait tellement mal quand tu n'es plus là ! »

Tom referma ses bras sur le corps de sa sœur et il la serra de toutes ses forces plongeant son nez dans sa chevelure dorée. Il ne parvenait pas a croire qu'il avait voulu la quitter. Quel genre de monstre était il ? il se détacha un peu d'elle plongeant son regard olive dans les émeraudes noyées de larmes. Il prit son visage en coupe et posa son front sur celui de Léa qui sourit doucement.

« je suis désolé ! » souffla t il.

Elle frotta son petit nez a celui de Tom comme ils le faisaient quand ils étaient plus petits et il se perdit définitivement dans son regard de gemme. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il effleura les lèvres de sa sœur avec les siennes et elle se dégagea soudain, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

« Tom… »

« ne dis rien ! c'était juste pour te faire comprendre que je t'aime vraiment très fort. »

« moi aussi je t'aime grand frère ! »

un toussotement les interrompit durant le déballage de leurs sentiments et Léa se tourna rapidement craignant ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir. Bien sur, étant donné que c'était un dimanche après midi, il n'y avait personne dans les rues mais quand même. Une femme très belle aux longs cheveux noirs la fixaient gentiment. Elle avait des yeux violet foncés presque noir et était vêtue d'une longue robe noire sans manche et fendue jusqu'à la cuisse.

« vous êtes Amélia ! » s'exclama la petite fille.

« c'est exact. Je vois que Kain ne s'était pas trompé a ton sujet. Tu es vraiment très intuitive. Vous ne devriez pas être ici tous les deux. Le périmètre n'est pas sur pour vous deux. Marcus te veut Léora. Tu dois être plus prudente. »

« oui madame Amélia. »

« tu es mignonne. Rentre vite maintenant avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive que tu n'es pas en sécurité. »

Léora et Tom partirent vite et la petite fille salua une dernière fois Amélia. Comment Marcus pouvait il dire qu'elle était une menace alors que ça devait être la gamine la plus douce qu'elle ai rencontré durant sa longue existence ! au moins maintenant, elle pourrait dire au conseil qu'elle l'avait rencontrée !

« » « » « »

Marcus enrageait. Ses espions même les meilleurs n'étaient pas parvenus a retrouver cette gamine. Elle n'avait quand même pas disparu de la surface de la terre ? a quoi cela servait il d'être le vampire le plus puissant du monde si il ne parvenait pas a retrouver une saleté de gamine de 12 ans ? il écrasa son poing de rage sur le bureau et hurla un « entrez » très dissuasif. Un homme entra. Il était assez grand avec des cheveux violet et rouges tombant en mèche folles devant son regard.

« que veux tu Alexis ? » gronda Marcus.

« ça vient du ministère maître ! ce sont les renseignements que vous cherchiez »

Marcus arracha le dossier des mains du jeune homme et le parcourut rapidement. Un sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres.

« prépare l'armée d'élite. Ce soir, nous attaquons un orphelinat du côté de Little Hangleton. Ça sera une bonne façon de souhaiter joyeux anniversaire a notre cher petit ange ! »

Alexis hocha vivement la tête et disparut par la porte pour prévenir tous ses amis. Ce soir, il y aurait de la viande fraîche au menu.

« » « » « »

Tom et Léa étaient parvenus a rentrer sans soucis a l'orphelinat et sans se faire remarquer surtout. Ils avaient passés leurs repas a se coller l'un a l'autre. L'expérience de l'après midi avait été douloureuse pour les deux. A 9 heures du soir, ils allèrent se coucher et Tom mit son réveil pour minuit. L'heure a laquelle sa sœur aurait 12 ans. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se réveillèrent avec le bip bip incessant du réveil. Encore un peu ensommeillé, Tom prit un paquet sous son lit et le tendit a sa sœur. Elle se pâma devant la cape en velours rouge vif bordé de fourrure blanche. Comme le manteau du père noël.

Les 12 coups de minuit sonnèrent dans la vieille horloge du bâtiment et Léa tomba a genoux, une main sur le cœur. Le froid et le mal qui l'envahissait uniquement en présence de mauvais vampire s'intensifiaient. C'était une torture. Mais au delà de ça, son corps était parcouru d'un frisson électrique suivit par une vague de chaleur. Elle se remit debout tant bien que mal et observa ce qu'il se passait dehors par la fenêtre. Une brume épaisse recouvrait le parc ce qui n'était pas vraiment logique puisqu'il n'y avait pas de brouillard en cette période de l'année. Elle attrapa un de ses livres sur les vampires et le parcourut du regard. « les vampires puissants peuvent se changer en chauve souris, en rat ou en brume ! » là, elle était définitivement dans la merde.

« Léa ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« l'orphelinat est attaqué par des vampires. Melody ! j'ai besoin de toi. »

elle attrapa un bout de parchemin et écrivit une courte note dessus.

« trouve Amélia et donne lui ça. Le plus vite possible je t'en prie. »

le phénix siffla quelques notes et disparut dans une petite flamme blanche.

Tom sortit sa baguette prêt a tout pour protéger sa sœur. Les hurlements des enfant se firent entendre et Léa éclata en sanglot en ressentant leurs douleurs jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Laissant parler son côté Morselus, elle ouvrit la porte a la volée et se précipita dans les escaliers cherchant le visage familier de Marcus ou de Kain se qui serait encore mieux. Elle ne vit aucun d'eux en revanche, les visages inconnus de méchant vampires les entouraient.

« eh les gars ! on en a oublié deux ! » s'exclama l'un d'eux.

Léa fit un moulinet du poigné comme Aerin lui avait appris et son sabre se logea naturellement dans sa main. Elle n'avait pas peur en cet instant et sa rage primait sur le reste. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de tuer les autres enfants. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de vouloir la tuer elle.

« ah ça doit être la gamine que veut Marcus ! » remarqua un autre.

« si vous me voulez, venez donc me chercher ! » gronda la petite fille.

Tom la regarda ahuri. Jamais il n'avait vu sa sœur aussi froide et sèche. Ni aussi puissante d'ailleurs. C'est comme si elle avait évolué en quelques minutes et c'est franchement flippant. L'un des vampires se précipita sur elle et il finit réduit a l'état de poussière après avoir été décapité. Les autres vampires se regardèrent incertains de la conduite a tenir.

« Vous avez peur d'une gamine de 12 ans bande de poules mouillées ? » Gronda l'un des vampires.

Les autres semblèrent se réveiller et sortirent a leurs tours leurs épées. Léa déglutit péniblement. Se battre seule contre Aerin était une chose mais faire face seule a une dizaine de vampire sur entraînés tout en veillant sur son frère, c'était une autre chose. Elle sentait une chose au fond d'elle qui bataillait pour revenir a la surface mais tenait bon. Elle sentait que si cette chose gagnait la partie sur elle, elle aurait beaucoup de mal a s'en dépêtrer. Pourtant, voir son frère être blessé par un des vampires fit exploser ses dernières réserves et elle hurla. Des vagues de magie s'échappaient de son corps et détruisaient les vampires, lézardaient les murs, le sol tremblait, l'orphelinat s'effritait et tombait en morceaux. Amélia et les autres membres du conseil débarquèrent un peu trop tard tout comme Albus. Tom avait été frappé par une pierre et avait vu avant de s'évanouir le dos de sa sœur s'ouvrir sur deux ailes rouges sang.

« C'est trop tôt ! » Cria Amélia tentant de couvrir les bruits d'éboulements. « Son corps n'est pas prêt pour un changement complet. Elle va mourir si on ne fait rien. »

Aerin débarqua de nulle part et sortit une espèce de flutte de sa poche. Il se mit a jouer de lentes notes langoureuses.

Perdue dans un océan de couleurs chatoyantes, Léora entendit au loin une musique qui la calmait et qui tentait de la ramener dans son propre corps. Elle cherchait quelque chose a quoi se raccrocher et étrangement, c'était le visage de Tom qui l'aidait. Le simple effleurement de lèvres qu'ils avaient échangés l'avait chamboulée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure de sa faute. Elle obligea la chose a se calmer et retourner au fond d'elle. Un second cri s'éleva dans sa gorge et elle tomba au sol avant d'être ensevelie par une chape de béton et de briques.

Albus, Kain et Varda soupirèrent de soulagement en entendant les grondements cesser. Mélody, fidèle a elle même se mit a voleter au dessus des deux petits corps l'un a côté de l'autre. Dans sa semi inconscience, Léa s'était rapprochée de Tom dans l'espoir de le protéger et instinctivement, elle tentait de lui passer ses dernières forces pour le guérir. Albus sourit en les découvrant. Même dans un état plus que lamentable, ils pensaient d'abord a l'autre avant de penser a sois. Il fit apparaître deux civières et les posa doucement dessus avant de disparaître pour Poudlard accompagné des vampires et des deux elfes qui voulaient absolument savoir comment se portait la petite Kementari.

« » « » « »

Marcus enrageait. Ses meilleurs hommes venaient d'être tués par une gamine. Et après, le conseil osait encore lui dire qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse ! Elle n'avait pas encore l'âge mais elle était parvenue a faire appel a son héritage Morselus pour protéger son frère. Tout ça devenait bien trop dangereux. Il devait impérativement la tuer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour eux tous et si Amélia ne voulait rien entendre eh bien il n'en était pas le même pour David et Julien.

« » « » « »

L'infirmière commença les vérification des deux patients qu'Albus venait de lui amener. Elle notait les résultats sur un parchemin au fur et a mesure de ses progrès. Tom avait 3 côtes cassées, le nez cassé, une vilaine coupure au front, une jambe cassée et un bras cassé également. Léa avait une commotion cérébrale, quelques vertèbres déplacées, un poumon perforé, une vilaine entaille a la jambe, une cheville réduite a l'état de charpies, un poignet brisé, une réserve magique proche du niveau zéro et une lésion du dos qu'elle espérait n'être pas permanente. Elle continua son examen et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état de son cœur. Quand Albus lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait qu'un souffle au cœur, elle n'avait pas fait de plus amples recherches mais là, ce n'était définitivement pas un souffle.

Elle prononça une formule a mi-voix et regarda l'image du cœur apparaître devant elle. Albus et Amélia vinrent se placer a côté d'elle pour regarder ce qu'il se passait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Demanda la vampire.

« Le muscle de son cœur est trop épais et il a plus de mal a pomper le sang. C'est ce qui l'épuise le plus. Elle devrait faire des examens plus poussés une fois qu'elle sera réveillée et on devra lui trouver un traitement adapté. »

« Ça va prendre longtemps pour qu'elle se réveille ? »

« Elle est dans le coma pour le moment. Elle peut se réveiller demain comme elle peut très bien ne jamais se réveiller. Il faut d'abord que son noyau magique se reforme entièrement puis il commencera a la guérir. »

Amélia soupira et passa une main dans les boucles blondes. Kain et Varda s'installèrent dans des canapés placés dans l'infirmerie pour mieux les surveiller. Aerin était aux côtés de la petite fille qu'il avait appris a aimer comme sa chère petite fille qui était décédée depuis un bon moment.

« » « » « »

« Alors ? »

« Elle est dans le coma maître. Kain et l'elfe restent a ses côtés 24 heures sur 24 tout comme le vieil Aerin et le mortel. Amélia a quitté l'école mais elle prend souvent de ses nouvelles. Ça va être dur de la tuer pendant qu'elle est inconsciente. »

« Je m'en fiche Alexis. Je la veut morte. Elle a décimé toute l'élite et elle n'a que 12 ans ! Ça va donner quoi quand elle aura le plein pouvoir ? »

« Maître, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'est qu'une petite fille. Elle nous a attaqué parce que l'on s'attaquait a son frère. Ne serait il pas plus… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Marcus lui avait tranché la gorge sans même sourciller.

« Je n'aime pas que l'on discute mes ordres ! » Déclara t il a la petite masse de poussière.

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Il n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

« » « » « »

Tom se réveilla doucement en grognant. Il avait mal partout et avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de dragon lui étaient passé dessus. Il tenta de se redresser mais gémit. Que s'était il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état et ou était sa source de chaleur préférée.

« Léa » Souffla t il d'une petite voix.

Quelqu'un pressa un verre d'eau a ses lèvres et il but des petites gorgées. Une compresse fraîche fut posée sur son front et il soupira de bonheur. Quelqu'un se mit a lui frictionner les jambes et les bras. Puis, il put enfin ouvrir les yeux et cligna de nombreuses fois le temps d'ajuster sa vue. Il était a l'infirmerie. Albus lui fit un sourire encourageant avant d'être poussé derrière les rideaux tant que l'infirmière vérifiait ses membres.

« Eh bien monsieur Jedusor, on peu dire que vous l'avez échappé belle. »

« Que s'est il passé ? Ou est ma sœur ? Comment va t elle ? Je veux la voir ! »

« Doucement monsieur Jedusor. Votre sœur est vivante mais elle est dans le coma. Elle a été un peu plus touchée que vous. Elle devrait s'en sortir mais ça va prendre du temps. »

« Je veux être avec elle. Je vous en prie, laissez moi la voir ! »

L'infirmière soupira et croisa le regard d'Albus qui hocha positivement la tête. Kain souleva Tom dans ses bras pour son plus grand déplaisir et l'amena près de Léa. Tom grimpa comme il le put dans le petit lit d'hôpital et Léa vint directement se lover dans ses bras avec un petit soupir satisfait. Albus rigola doucement et secoua la tête en les voyant faire. Tom se rendormit directement en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

« » « » « »

Il fallut deux semaines a Léa pour sortir de son coma. Tom avait formellement refusé de la quitter. Ça faisait donc deux semaines qu'il ne quittait pas l'infirmerie ou le lit et mangeait peu. Il soupira donc de soulagement en voyant sa sœur commencer a remuer doucement. L'infirmière et Albus accoururent aussi vite. Tom fut éjecté hors de l'infirmerie pendant qu'on vérifiait les paramètres de la jeune fille (n.a : paramètres, ça veut dire, température, pouls et fonctions motrices !). elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sourire soulagé sur le visage.

« Vous pouvez la voir monsieur Jedusor mais ne la fatiguez pas ! »

Tom passa les rideaux et sourit tendrement a sa sœur qui se battait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle lui tendit faiblement une main qu'il saisit et le tira vers elle. Il crapahuta sur le matelas et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle se cola a lui et s'endormit.

« » « » « »

Albus trouva Kain et Varda dans la grande salle. Ils mangeaient avec les autres membres de l'équipe professorale.

« Elle s'est réveillée mais rendormie tout de suite. Elle va bien et elle est sortie d'affaire. »

les 2 protecteur soupirèrent de soulagement et envoyèrent Melody avec un message pour Amélia.

« » « » « »

Marcus poussa un cri de rage en jetant un vase contre le mur. Julien venait de lui écrire pour lui dire que la petite était réveillée. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas pu s'approcher pour en terminer. Mais d'après Julien, Amélia était toujours a l'école et veillait sur la petite comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux. Sans compter Kain, Varda et Aerin qui, même si il était un vieil elfe, parvenait encore a causer beaucoup de dégâts.

« » « » « »

La rentrée était enfin arrivée. Léora était encore très faible et elle était encore obligée de marcher avec des béquilles. La magie de Tom s'était occupée de le guérir totalement en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Albus avait été bluffé. Il savait que le jeune homme était puissant mais bon…

Varda et Kain avaient décidés de rester au château pour garder un œil de plus près sur la jeune fille et Aerin avait emménagé dans la forêt interdite pour ne pas être trop loin non plus et pour avoir le temps de voir le danger arriver. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, elle voulait a tout prix continuer les cours d'escrime le plus rapidement possible.

Les élèves commencèrent a arriver et Léora fit un sourire rayonnant a Eileen et Harrold. Ceux ci eurent l'air inquiet en voyant leur amie dans un état pareil et Tom a ses côtés avec un bras en écharpe.

« Que s'est il passé ? » Demanda tout de suite Eileen.

« Notre orphelinat était un peu trop vieux et il s'est effondré ! »

« Doux Merlin ! Vous n'avez rien eu de trop grave au moins ! Et les autres ? »

« Ils sont morts ! » Souffla Léa. « Nous sommes les deux seuls survivants ! Le professeur Dumbledore pense que c'est notre magie qui nous a protégé ! »

« Allons vite nous asseoir alors ! Vous ne devriez pas rester debout trop longtemps. »

Ils rejoignirent leurs places et discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'à l'entrée des nouveaux élèves de première année.

« Au fait Léa » commença Julius « il parait que tu es la nouvelle attrapeuse de Serpentard ! Ça ne va pas te déranger dans ton état ? »

« Pas du tout ! l'infirmière a dit que d'ici les premiers entraînements, je serais complètement remise. »

« C'est formidable Léa ! Tu vas être la première fille dans l'équipe depuis au moins 50 ans ! »

Brian se leva de sa place et vint s'agenouiller a côté des deux petites. Eileen rougit légèrement et gloussa aux côtés de Léa qui fit un grand sourire a l'ancien attrapeur.

« Alors miss Léa, tu entres dans l'équipe ? si tu veux, je te filerais quelques conseils pour attrapeur. »

« Merci Brian ! Tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas de devenir batteur ? »

« Pas du tout ! c'était ma position favorite au début mais il n'y avait que le poste d'attrapeur de libre ! Et puis, on pourra jouer ensemble ! »

« J'ai hâte de commencer ! Mais madame Sylvia a dit pas avant 2 semaines ! »

« J'ai vu ça ! vous avez été attaqué par Grindewald ? »

« Non ! notre orphelinat c'est effondré ! Le professeur Dumbledore pense que c'est notre magie qui nous a protégé. Tous les autres n'ont malheureusement pas eu cette chance ! » Termina t elle tristement.

« C'est triste pour eux ! Mais vous deux, vous êtes vivants alors vous devriez en profiter 10 fois plus ! »

Léa lui fit un grand sourire et Tom planta son nez dans son assiette. Kain les regarda en secouant la tête de désespoir. Elle ne se rendant absolument pas compte du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur le sexe opposé. On se demandait en les voyant qui était le sexe faible après ça. De son côté, Albus les observait attentivement tentant de savoir là ou il avait raté l'épisode.

« Comment se fait il qu'elle ait l'air plus grande ? » Demanda t il a Varda.

« C'est un ange. Sa magie augmente a chaque date précise. A chaque anniversaire, son corps doit faire de nouveaux changements pour stocker sa magie. Quand elle a libéré une partie de ce qui était enfui au fond d'elle, son corps n'était pas encore prêt alors il a fait ce qu'il pouvait et a créé deux nouvelles appendices. Ses ailes. Mais elles sont encore petite. Avec le temps, elle va évoluer différemment des autres jeunes filles. Chaque années a la même date elle prendra de plus en plus de formes mais sa taille ne changera pas beaucoup a cause de son problème de cœur. »

« Ah oui ! A ce sujet, j'ai pris rendez vous chez un spécialiste moldu. Nous avons rendez vous dans une semaine. »

« Nous viendrons aussi ! » Prévint Kain en buvant une gorgée de vin.

« » « » « »

les cours étaient toujours aussi facile. En deux semaines de convalescence, Léa avait eu le temps de lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Tom s'était même amusé a lui expliquer le subtil mélange des potions. C'était sa branche préférée après tout. Elle pouvait enfin marcher sans béquilles ce qui lui avait fait très plaisir puisqu'elle pouvait enfin porter son sac. Ses amis bien entendus étaient ravis de lui rendre service.

Elle était au cours du professeur Flitwick quand quelqu'un frappa doucement a la porte. Le professeur Dumbledore entra et discuta quelques instant avec Filius. Ce dernier hocha la tête de compréhension.

« Miss Jedusor, vous pouvez y aller. »

Léa hocha doucement la tête et rangea ses affaires dans son sac avant de suivre le vice directeur après avoir embrassé son frère. Eileen leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient vraiment inséparables ces deux là.

Léa alla déposer ses affaires dans son dortoir et suivit Albus dans les couloirs jusque dans le parc. Il changea ses vêtements en un ensemble moldu et lui montra une chaussette. Elle grogna un peu mais l'attrapa en fermant les yeux.

Ils réapparurent dans une ruelle a côté d'un immense hôpital. Léa frissonna un peu mais le suivit néanmoins. Ils allèrent jusqu'au guichet près d'une charmante infirmière.

« Bonjour, nous avons rendez vous avec le docteur Gebaerth. Le rendez vous est au nom de Léora Jedusor. »

« Oui ! Vous devez d'abord aller passer quelques examens au 6ème étage avant votre rendez vous ! »

Albus prit la main de la petite et l'accompagna jusque là bas avant de la laisser seule dans une grande pièce. Un homme vint lui poser des électrodes sur le torse et débuta les tests qui se termina par un scanner du thorax. L'homme fronça les sourcils en voyant l'image du cœur apparaître mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le docteur Gebaerth était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année avec l'apparence d'un vieux fou illuminé mais très gentil. Il regarda les clichés qui avaient été pris et scanna rapidement les données reçues. Il semblait hésiter a dire ce qu'avait Léa comme si c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle.

« Miss Jedusor, vous avez une maladie très rare. Je ne crois pas avoir vu de cas semblable depuis que j'exerce. Quelques confrères en Amérique l'avait déjà vu en revanche. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » Demanda Léa d'une petite voix.

« une cardiomyopathie hypertrophique obstructive. Ça veut dire que le muscle de ton cœur est trop épais. Le sang n'arrive pas a circuler correctement dans ton organisme. Ton cœur doit pomper plus vite et plus fort que les autres ce qui t'épuise plus rapidement. » ( n.a : merci a Internet !)

« C'est grave ? »

« Je ne vais pas te mentir Léora. Ça peut être mortel. Il viendra un moment ou ton cœur aura travaillé trop fort et ou il cessera simplement de battre. »

Léa agrippa la main de son professeur et ferma les yeux tentant de refouler ses larmes.

« Calme toi Léa, ta maladie n'a pas été diagnostiquée trop tard donc il y a un traitement. Il coûte cher cependant. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça docteur ! » Le rassura Albus le regard éteint.

« Bien, vous allez aller dans cette pharmacie là et demander de la Disopyramide. C'est une substance qui stabilise ou régule l'activité électrique des cellules dans le muscle cardiaque. Je sais que c'est un peu brouillon mais il permettra a ton cœur de se reposer légèrement. Evite toutes les émotions fortes, les sports violents et les crises de paniques. Et reviens me voir assez souvent. Courage et sois forte ! tu vas avoir besoin de tout ton moral pour pouvoir combattre tranquillement. »

Léa hocha la tête mécaniquement et sortit du bureau du docteur avec le vieil homme. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il lui propose de manger une glace.

« Je veux que personne ne le sache professeur ! »

« Tom devrait être mis au courant Léa ! »

« Non surtout pas lui ! Il va s'inquiéter et je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Je suis forte ! je m'en remettrais ! »

« Comme tu veux. Si tu as besoin de parler, viens me voir, n'hésite pas ! »

« Merci. » Elle resta un instant silencieuse puis « Vous savez, si j'avais eu la chance d'avoir un grand père, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit comme vous ! »

« Confidence pour confidence, si j'avais eu la chance d'avoir des enfants et des petits enfants, j'aurais voulu qu'ils soient comme toi ! » Confia t il doucement.

Léa lui sauta dans les bras en enfouissant sa tête dans le col de sa veste et sanglota doucement. Albus raffermit sa prise sur le petit corps tremblant et soupira. Pourquoi fallait il que des choses pareilles arrivent a une petite fille aussi adorable ?

Elle se détacha de lui et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la manche avant de plaquer un sourire sur son visage de poupée.

« Si mon espérance de vie est si courte alors je vais en profiter et m'amuser jusqu'à la fin ! »

« Voilà de sages pensées jeune fille. »

« Professeur, je sais que ça ne se demande pas mais est-ce que vous accepteriez d'être mon grand père durant le temps qui m'est impartit ? »

« Ça serait un honneur Léa. »

« » « » « »

Amélia regarda l'assemblée d'immortels devant elle. Elle savait que tous avaient entendus les exploits de la petite et beaucoup d'entres eux étaient inquiet quand a la tournure des évènements. Elle devait faire quelque chose avant que Léa se retrouve sur la liste rouge de tous les immortels de la terre.

« Ecoutez ! Je l'ai rencontrée un peu avant l'attaque. C'est une gamine vraiment adorable qui n'utilise sa magie que pour se protéger. Bon sang, elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle est ! Voilà ce que je vous propose, enlevons la gamine et entraînons là ! quand elle aura terminé son apprentissage, elle retournera a Poudlard avec Varda et Kain qui se sont semble t il attachés a elle. »

« Même Kain ? » S'exclama l'un des vampires.

« Eh oui Viktor ! même Kain ! Alors ? »

Les anciens se concertèrent et hochèrent la tête d'accord. Amélia soupira de soulagement. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'a attendre que Marcus se manifeste ! Et espérer qu'ils ne feraient pas plus de mal que de bien en séparant les deux petit. Elle avait bien senti que quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant les liaient.

« » « » « »

Le retour a Poudlard se fit en silence et Léa assura a son frère qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Il eut un peu du mal a la croire mais ne dit rien. Dès le soir, elle reprit ses cours particuliers avec Aerin sous la surveillance de Kain et Varda. Tom avait également accepté de s'incruster dans l'équipe et apprenait rapidement le maniement des armes. Albus avait mis Kain et Varda au courant des problèmes de santé de Léa et ceux ci en avaient informés Amélia et le conseil. Ils savaient ce qui était prévu et s'en voulaient déjà a l'avance. Le lien qui liaient les deux petits étaient si fort qu'ils étaient tout a fait capables de se laisser mourir rien que pour rester ensemble a jamais.

« » « » « »

Léa regarda le hiboux de l'école voler vers elle. Elle ne recevait jamais de courrier et de plus, celui là portait un gros paquet avec lui emballé dans du papier kraft. Elle décacheta doucement la petite lettre et sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de son « grand père » d'adoption. Comme elle n'avait pas pu faire ses achats ou s'acheter un balais, il lui en offrait un. Le dernier cri. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et il hocha la tête en levant son verre. Tom n'avait toujours pas accepté de voir sa sœur risquer sa vie pour un simple jeu mais tentait de ne rien dire et de l'encourager. La mettre en colère n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée !

« » « » « »

Elle se rendit au soir sur le terrain de Quidditch et sourit en voyant qu'Harrold était déjà là en train de s'entraîner. Il atterrit en la voyant et lui fit un immense sourire.

« Moi aussi je suis le nouvel attrapeur des Gryffondors ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire des fleurs ! »

« Je n'y compte pas ! Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ? »

« Bien sur ! J'ai justement un vif d'or. »

Harrold relâcha le vif et le regarda s'envoler dans le ciel. Il enfourcha son balais comme Léa et ils débutèrent leurs courses sous le regard vigilant des protecteurs. Léa eut un grand sourire en sentant le vent faire gonfler ses cheveux blonds. Elle aimait l'air. C'était son élément. Elle se mit a la recherche du vif d'or et le trouva a quelques mètres au dessus d'elle. Elle saisit le manche a deux mains et le força a monter plus haut. Le vif débuta une descente rapide vers le sol et elle le suivit, le visage concentré. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle tira sur son manche pour le ramener a la verticale du sol et continua a pourchasser le vif jusqu'à s'en saisir avec un sourire victorieux. Elle remarqua seulement que Harrold était resté au sol et la regardait la bouche ouverte.

« Je crois que je vais avoir du mal a te battre ! » Remarqua t il.

« Pourvu que l'on s'amuse, je me fous pas mal de qui gagne ou qui perd ! »

« » « » « »

Amélia déposa une petite boite sur la table. Elle renfermait une seringue contenant un liquide vert émeraude.

« C'est un bêta bloquant pour Léora. Nous savons très bien que ça sera dur de l'enlever sans qu'elle ne laisse sa part Morsélus revenir a la surface. Si ça devait arriver, le vampire qui la tient serait désintégré en quelques secondes. Dès qu'elle commencera a paniquer, vous lui injecterez ça dans le cou et ça l'assommera pour assez longtemps. On aura le temps de la ramener ici et elle sera encore dans le cake quand on lui expliquera la situation. » Expliqua doucement Amélia.

« Pour quand est-ce prévu ? »

« Halloween. Faites attention a son frère. Il est très puissant et risque de perdre le contrôle quand il verra sa sœur en danger ! »

« Alors il faudra s'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien de grave. » Fit remarquer l'un des vampires.

Amélia lui envoya un regard pénétrant mais ne fit aucune remarque.

« » « » « »

Tom se réveilla le matin avec un nœud inexplicable a l'estomac. Il fronça les sourcils tentant de comprendre le pourquoi de ce malaise et grogna en remarquant que c'était le tout premier match de sa sœur. Elle finirait par le faire mourir précocement si ça continuait comme ça !

Il gigota un peu la réveillant également. Il aimait bien voir sa figure toute perdue le matin, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux verts un peu vague. Puis, le sourire tendre qui jouait sur ses lèvres. Ensuite, elle s'étirait comme un jeune chat a la limite du ronronnement et se rapprochait un peu plus de lui le temps de bien se réveiller.

« C'est ton premier match aujourd'hui ! » Commença t il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

Il la sentit se tendre légèrement contre lui. Elle aussi avait peur. Probablement autant que lui d'ailleurs.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'y participer si tu n'y tiens pas ! » La rassura t il doucement.

« Je veux le faire Tom ! Mais je suis morte de peur. »

« Moi aussi. Fais attention a toi d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et partit prendre sa douche et ses médicaments aussi.

« » « » « »

Le stade était en pleine effervescence et dans les vestiaires, Léa se sentait un peu seule entourée de tous les garçons de l'équipe. Brian faisait son possible pour lui remonter le morale mais c'était pas vraiment ça ! Quand les portes du vestiaires s'ouvrirent, elle inspira un bon coup et grimpa sur son balais prête a tout faire pour mériter la confiance de son « grand père » et de Brian. Dès que l'air fit s'envoler les boucles de ses cheveux blonds, elle retrouva son élément et capta le regard de Tom qui faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme. Kain et Varda étaient en train de râler dans leur arbre. Fallait il vraiment qu'elle fasse le seul sport ou elle aurait pu se tuer accidentellement. Ils se tinrent prêt a toute éventualité et la regardèrent voltiger avec les autres joueurs. Elle était douée ils devaient bien l'admettre.

« Il semblerait que les anges soient tous doués dans ce genre de trucs ! » Fit remarquer Kain qui pour sa part préférait largement le sol ferme.

« » « » « »

« Ça va Léa tu t'amuses ? » Cria Harrold.

« Ouais ! J'adore le Quidditch ! »

Il rigola en la voyant faire quelques figures et fut intérieurement impressionné. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, son père lui répétait toujours que c'était les Potter les meilleurs attrapeurs et qu'un Potter n'était battu que par un autre Potter. Hors, quand il la vit foncer vers le sol comme une damnée, se foutant pas mal des cognards qui passaient sous son nez ou du sol qui se rapprochait trop vite, il commença a douter des dires de son père. Il poussa le manche de son balais et tenta de la rattraper mais quand il vit la petite main blanche se refermer sur la balle dorée, il sut qu'il avait perdu. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que dans son euphorie, Léa ne verrait pas les deux cognards foncer sur elle de chaque côtés. Elle hurla quand ses côtes se retrouvèrent broyées et qu'elle chuta de son balais en hurlant de plus belle.

Varda et Kain bondirent en voyant les cognards heurter la petite fille. Techniquement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le droit de se faire remarquer et d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur Léora. Kain fut plus rapide que l'elfe et il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne percute le sol plutôt durement.

Tous les élèves retenaient leurs souffles tentant de comprendre pourquoi les deux batteurs avaient envoyés leurs balles sur la petite fille. Tom déboula en courrant sur le terrain et se jeta a côté de Kain pour vérifier si sa sœur vivait encore. Il se releva en fusillant les deux Gryffondors coupables et Varda ressentit pour la première fois cette puissance meurtrière qu'Amélia avait décrite. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit autant de ténèbres a l'intérieur d'une si jeune personne et elle craignit un instant pour le futur. Elle savait que la seule chose qui empêchait Tom de faire ce qu'il voulait, c'était la morale de sa sœur. Quand elle ne serait plus là, elle craignait ce qu'il allait devenir et ce que Léa retrouverait quand elle reviendrait !

Varda frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les posa sur le thorax de la petite fille qui gémit légèrement. Une douce lueur dorée l'entoura et soigna ses côtes cassées. Les murmures parmi les élèves grimpèrent en flèche ! Une elfe qui soignait Léa. Les elfes étaient connus pour leurs caractères fières et leurs non sympathie envers les humains et pourtant, l'une d'elle était en train de soigner une élève. Les filles semblaient plus attirées par le beau Kain qui les surveillaient sous ses cils. Il avait toujours détesté les petites pimbêches dans leur genre et priait silencieusement tous les dieux du panthéon démoniaque pour que Léora ne devienne jamais comme elles.

La petite ouvrit doucement ses yeux et les plongea dans le regard vert mordoré de son vampire préféré. L'adrénaline descendit rapidement et elle éclata en sanglot en tremblant incontrôlablement. Kain la fila a Tom discrètement et elle s'accrocha a lui désespérément. A bout de forces, elle s'évanouit ce qui dans un sens était mieux. Au moins, son cœur ne risquait pas de lâcher tout de suite.

« » « » « »

Halloween arriva très vite. Léa avait été portée aux nues grâce a sa première victoire. Tom avait tiré la tronche de voir que tous se foutaient pas mal qu'elle avait failli mourir. Seules Eileen, Minerva, Poppy et Millie s'étaient vraiment inquiétées pour elle. Elles étaient toutes les 4 venues la voir a l'infirmerie quand elle était encore allongée et lui avaient parlé des dernières rumeurs, des cours et lui avaient même apporté des chocogrenouilles. Le directeur avait décidé d'organiser un festin pour Halloween et tous les élèves avaient été ravi. Toutes les filles s'étaient empressées, a la première sortie a Pré au Lard, d'acheter leurs tenues et les garçons avaient commencé leurs invitations. Léa avait été étonnée de trouver des dizaines de cartons d'invitations mais comme elle y allait avec son frère, elle s'était fait un devoir d'aller voir tous les expéditeurs pour leur répondre en face.

Tom se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir en attendant désespérément sa sœur qui se pomponnait dans la salle de bain. Il avait passé un simple smoking noir moldu qui faisait simple et élégant en même temps. Quelques mèches brunes retombaient devant son regard olive et lui donnait un petit air mystérieux. Même a 12 ans, on voyait qu'il deviendrait un superbe jeune homme dans peu d'années. Il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir en voyant sa sœur paraître tel un petit ange avec sa robe en velours noire et verte émeraude. De la dentelle blanche garnissait le col de la robe et elle avait noué ses cheveux avec un gros rubans de velours noir. En gros, elle ressemblait a une poupée !

« Tu es superbe ! » Souffla t il doucement.

Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant et sortit son pendentif en forme d'ange pour qu'il soit sur sa peau nue. Il lui présenta élégamment son bras qu'elle prit avec un sourire ravi et descendirent dans la grande salle pour rejoindre leurs amis.

Depuis son réveil, Léa avait un étrange sentiment qui lui nouait le ventre et se sentiment s'amplifiait petit a petit. Elle sentait que quelque chose de grave allait arriver mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle le mit de côté et regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde riait et s'amusait. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant a la table des professeurs. Albus avait l'air soucieux. Lui aussi savait que quelque chose allait arriver. Elle reporta son attention sur les plats qui venaient de faire leur apparitions et se servit légèrement. Les médicament qu'elle prenait l'empêchaient de manger a son aise et les nausées qui suivaient leur prises étaient souvent insupportables mais pour ne rien montrer a Tom, elle faisait de son mieux pour les supporter. Elle rigola beaucoup avec Eileen qui était vraiment sa meilleure amie. Quand le repas fut terminé, les élèves commencèrent a se mélanger. Albus regarda les Gryffondors venir s'installer avec les Serpentards, accompagnés d'une Serdaigle et d'une Poufsouffle. L'unité des maisons avait mis du temps mais grâce a une élève, c'était en marche.

La soirée était bien achevée quand Léa commença a avoir froid. C'était un froid qui la rongeait de l'intérieure a chaque fois que des mauvais vampires s'approchaient d'elle. Voilà donc d'ou venait son mauvais pressentiment. Marcus avait décidé d'attaquer ce soir ! Et il la voulait morte. Ses deux protecteurs apparurent comme par magie a ses côtés armes au poing. Léa fit apparaître son sabre et se plaça a côté de Kain.

« Occupez vous de la protection des autres élèves. Moi je sais me protéger. »

« C'est toi que l'on doit protéger ! » Grogna Kain pas motivé a encore avoir une joute verbale avec sa charge.

« C'est stupide Kain ! Aerin m'a apprit a me battre! Occupe-toi plutôt des autres élèves qui eux ne savent pas se défendre ! »

« Mais quelle tête de mule ! » Souffla le vampire en la fusillant du regard.

Elle continua a le défier du regard jusqu'à ce que les portes explosent. Avant de se fondre dans la bataille, Varda s'agenouilla a son niveau et murmura doucement :

« Quoiqu'il arrive, ne permet pas a ton pouvoir de se libérer sinon nous sommes tous morts ! »

Elle hocha légèrement la tête intriguée et trancha la gorge du premier vampire qui voulut l'attaquer. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'elle était leur unique cible et qu'Albus tentait de protéger les autres avec de la magie ancienne. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par cette partie de la magie. Elle rejoignit Kain et Varda qui se battaient vers la grande porte. Marcus dans un coin l'observait attentivement. Pour une gamine de 12 ans, elle était douée. Surtout si on prenait en compte qu'elle n'utilisait pas son héritage génétique. Ça ne fit que le réconforter dans son idée qu'elle devait être éliminée le plus vite possible.

Léa commençait a fatiguer. Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. La même chose que l'autre jour bataillait pour revenir a la surface mais elle se souvenait de ce que Varda lui avait dit et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas la laisser sortir. Tom avait eu la mauvaise idée de les rejoindre. Bien sur, Aerin l'entraînait également mais il n'était qu'humain et ce même si elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient totalement différents. Ils se battaient donc côte a côte et tentaient de résister aux hordes vampires. Les deux plus jeunes commençaient a être dépassés et les deux autres étaient sensiblement dépassés. Ils surent que ça serait bientôt la fin en voyant Amélia apparaître dans sa tenue de combat, accompagnée par les autres anciens du cercle qui virent pour la première fois la petite fille a l'œuvre.

Voyant sa petite armée être décimée comme une armée de moustique devant une bombe baygon, Marcus décida d'intervenir et se téléporta juste derrière Léora qu'il saisit par la gorge en lui passant une lame sous la gorge et les pointes de ses ailes posées sur ses tempes. Les combats cessèrent immédiatement.

« LEA ! » Cria Tom en voyant sa sœur en bien mauvaise posture.

Celle ci ferma les yeux et sentit quelques gouttes tomber sur ses joues. Le pouvoir endormi au fond d'elle bouillonnait de plus en plus.

« Marcus ! » Prévint Amélia. « T'es en train de faire une connerie ! »

« Je ne crois pas non ! En la tuant maintenant, je vous rends service a tous ! Quand elle aura 15 ans, il sera trop tard ! »

« Tu sais que tu vas te mettre Haniel a dos ! »

« Je m'en fiche ! C'est ma survie que je défends ! »

« Mais je ne vous ai jamais rien fait ! » Sanglota Léora. « Pourquoi vous voulez me tuer ? »

« A cause de ton sang mon cher petit ange. » Susurra t il vicieusement.

Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Marcus se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il se passait et il cria quand deux ailes rouge sang perforèrent son torse.

« LEORA NON ! » Hurla Varda un peu trop tard.

« MAINTENANT ! » Cria Amélia.

L'un des anciens attrapa la petite fille et lui injecta le produit de la seringue dans le cou. Un autre assomma Tom par derrière et il vit sa sœur fermer les yeux en le regardant. Il n'eut même pas la chance de crier et s'effondra lamentablement au sol. Le vampire qui l'avait frappé fut réduit en cendre quelques secondes avant que Léa ne perde conscience. Marcus disparut blessé et les membres du conseil repartirent eux aussi avec leur précieux fardeau dans leur bras. Albus ramassa doucement Tom, redoutant le moment ou il devrait lui annoncer que sa sœur avait été enlevée !

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

Léora se réveilla doucement cherchant a ses côtés la chaleur rassurante de Tom mais ne trouva que du vide. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux et fronça ses jolis sourcils en se retrouvant dans une chambre inconnue. Ses derniers souvenirs remontèrent a la surface, Marcus, La chose, Tom. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle cria désespérément le nom de son frère mais seul le vide lui répondit. Elle aurait voulu mourir en ce moment. Ne pas savoir ou elle était, ne pas savoir ou était Tom, si il allait bien, si il avait été blessé. Ça la rendait horriblement malheureuse. Elle s'accrocha désespérément a son coussin et serra dans sa main le pendentif en forme d'ange qui était son dernier souvenir de son frère.

« » « » « »

Varda soupira en passant a côté de la porte. Les sanglots de la petite fille la frappaient en plein cœur. Elle savait que les prochaines années allaient être très dur et qu'ils ne seraient pas autorisés a même s'écrire tout comme elle et Kain n'avaient plus le droit d'intervenir dans le monde sorcier quand la Kementari était sur place. Elle vit Amélia se diriger dans sa direction et tendre tristement l'oreille.

« Elle va m'en vouloir. »

« Je crois qu'on est au dessus de ça malheureusement. Un lien terriblement puissant la liait a Tom. Les séparer, c'était les condamner tous les deux. »

« Et que devais je faire Varda ? La laisser dehors sans aucun contrôle sur ses pouvoirs ? C'était dangereux pour elle comme pour son frère. »

« Je le sais bien. Mais elle ne le sait pas. »

« Va chercher Emeralia. Je sais qu'elle adore les enfants ! » Soupira Amélia en poussant doucement la porte.

Léora se redressa et ce que lut Amélia dans son regard lui fit mal. La petite fille se sentait trahie.

« Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait ! » Souffla Léa d'une voix entre coupée de sanglots. « Pourquoi vous nous avez séparés ? »

« Pour votre bien a tous les deux. Ecoute moi Léa ! Ce pouvoir que tu possèdes est extrêmement dangereux. Si tu ne parviens pas a le contrôler alors tu mourras et Tom aussi. Si je t'ai amenée ici, c'est parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Tu reverras Tom quand je jugerais que tu es prête. Mais tout dépend de toi ma chérie. »

« Mais j'ai toujours été avec Tom. Comment je vais faire pour dormir si il n'est pas là ? La seule nuit ou nous avons été séparés, je n'ai pas dormi. »

« Nous te donnerons des potions ne t'inquiète pas. Et tu pourras encore dormir avec lui. »

« Vous me le promettez ? »

« Oui ! Je te le promet. »

« Mais… Tom va s'inquiéter si je ne suis pas là. Il ne sait même pas que je suis en vie. »

« C'est contre le règlement mais je vais t'autoriser a lui écrire une seule lettre. Varda ira la lui porter tout a l'heure quand tu l'auras terminée. »

« Merci. Je vais apprendre quoi ? »

« Eh bien, beaucoup de choses. Nous allons t'apprendre des langues différentes comme l'elfique, l'angélique, le vampirique, ce genre de choses, tu apprendras l'histoire, la maîtrise de ta magie, la bataille avec armes, la magie sans baguette, la maîtrise des éléments, beaucoup de choses. Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer. »

« Est-ce que Tom aura le droit de me répondre ? »

Amélia soupira. Varda avait raison. Ils étaient vraiment très proche. Peut être trop justement. Ces années d'éloignement leur seraient profitables tout compte fait.

Avant de partir, elle déposa une plume, de l'encre et une feuille de parchemin sur le petit bureau et s'éclipsa discrètement. Léa trempa le bout de sa plume dans le pot d'encre et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de la laisser courir sur le papier.

« » « » « »

Emeralia regarda quelques instants Varda qui lui expliquaient les dernières nouvelles. A 569 ans, l'elfe était la plus respectée et aimée de toutes. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds foncés et ses grands yeux améthyste, elle était également l'une des plus belles elfes. Varda lui donna quelques conseils de dernière minute avant de la faire entrer dans la chambre de la petite fille qui la regarda quelques secondes avant de faire une petite révérence. Il ne fallut que ça pour qu'Emeralia se pâme devant sa petite bouille d'ange un peu triste.

Léa sauta ensuite sur Varda avec une feuille de parchemin pliée en 4 dans les mains et son nœud de velours noir.

« Amélia a dit que j'étais autorisée a écrire une lettre a Tom avant qu'on ne soit définitivement séparés. Tu voudras bien lui donner ça et mon nœud aussi ? Et lui demander de me répondre vite puisque c'est la seule lettre que l'on pourra s'écrire. »

« Bien sur Léa. J'aimerais te présenter Emeralia. Elle ne fait pas vraiment partie du conseil mais elle a toute la confiance des anciens. C'est qu'elle qui s'occupera de toi pendant que tu es ici. Elle sera ta nounou si tu veux. »

« Bonjour madame ! » Salua poliment Léa en faisant encore une courbette.

« Tu peux m'appeler Méra si tu en as envie ! »

« D'accord ! Tu peux m'appeler Léa alors ! »

Les deux elfes gloussèrent doucement devant le fin sourire de la petite fille qui les regardaient sans comprendre. Varda s'éclipsa rapidement avec ses précieuses nouvelles pour Tom et ferma la porte après d'un dernier regard de son amie elfe.

« » « » « »

Tom se réveilla doucement avec un mal de crâne du tonnerre. La douleur dans sa nuque lui rappelèrent les évènements précédents et il sentit son sang se geler en se souvenant de l'enlèvement de sa sœur. Il fouilla tous les lits de l'infirmerie mais ne la trouva pas et commença sincèrement a paniquer. Il savait bien qu'ils n'auraient jamais du faire confiance a toutes ces créatures bizarre mais non ! Comptez toujours sur mademoiselle Léora Jedusor pour dire qu'ils ont tous droit a l'égalité.

Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir a son petit ange. Il ne pouvait pas ! surtout pas dans un moment pareil.

« Tom ? » Demanda doucement le professeur Dumbledore.

L'appelé se retourna en fusillant le vieil homme du regard.

« Ou est elle ? » Siffla t il haineusement.

« Je ne sais pas Tom. Elle a été emmenée par le conseil. »

« Est-ce qu'elle était blessée ? Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? »

« Elle était juste endormie. Varda souhaiterais te voir pour tout t'expliquer et elle a une lettre de ta sœur. »

« Faites la entrer ! » Ordonna sèchement le jeune homme.

Albus s'effaça pour laisser la place a l'elfe qui regarda tristement Tom en s'installant sur une chaise. Elle sortit le bout de parchemin et le nœud de sa poche et les tendit a Tom. Il inspira profondément le parfum qui se trouvait encore sur le nœud et eut l'impression d'avoir plongé son nez dans les cheveux de sa sœur. Il prit ensuite la lettre et s'installa sur un lit de l'infirmerie, le dos tourné vers les deux personnes.

Tom,

Je vais bien. J'ai été très triste en me réveillant ce matin sans toi. A vraie dire j'avais envie de mourir mais Amélia est venue et m'a expliqué la raison pour laquelle ils nous avaient séparés. Mes pouvoirs peuvent être dangereux Tom. Et je préfèrerais devenir Cracmol plutôt de que de te blesser. Normalement, nous n'avions pas le droit de nous écrire une dernière fois mais Amélia a fait une petite entorse au règlement. Elle a dit que je ne serais là que jusqu'à ce que je maîtrise mes pouvoirs alors je vais me dépêcher pour que nous puissions vite nous revoir. Tu me manques déjà Tom alors que ça ne fait que quelques minutes que je suis réveillée. Je garde précieusement le petit ange que tu m'as offert. Il ne me quittera jamais. Je voulais te laisser quelque chose a moi mais je n'ai rien sur moi alors je te laisse mon nœud. Je sais que c'est un peu bête mais au moins, je suis certaine que tu ne m'oublieras jamais. Amélia m'a expliqué ce que j'allais apprendre et même si c'est très intéressant, j'avoue que j'aurais préféré que tu sois là. Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour a l'orphelinat. J'avais tord sur un point. Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout Tom. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi et c'est pour toi que je trouve la force de continuer et de ne rien abandonner. Je ne veux pas que Marcus te fasse du mal. Je crois que je mourrais si il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Je t'embrasse Tom et je t'aime mon grand frère adoré.

Prend soins de toi, tu me manqueras, ne m'oublie pas.

Ta sœur, Léora.

Tom replia délicatement la lettre et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Il se fit une prière muette que plus jamais il ne pleurerait. Plus jamais il ne serait faible. A partir de maintenant, il s'entraînerait d'arrache pied et ce même si ça devait le tuer.

« Est-ce que je peux lui répondre ? » Demanda t il d'une voix rauque.

« Oui tu peux mais ça sera la dernière lettre. » Répondit tristement Varda.

Tom hocha la tête sans un mot et prit une feuille de parchemin dans le bureau de l'infirmière ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre verte émeraude. Il écrivit une petite lettre pour sa sœur et fonça ensuite dans le dortoir pour chercher le pull vert et argent qu'elle lui avait offert et qu'elle aimait tant ainsi que sa peluche en forme de chat et sa cape rouge en velours.

« Vous voulez bien lui donner ça ? Je sais qu'elle adore sa peluche et mon pull aussi. La cape, c'est le cadeaux que je lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. »

« Je lui donnerais, tu peux compter sur moi ! »

« Merci ! dites lui que je l'aime s'il vous plait. »

« Bien sur Tom. Je lui dirais ! Je dois partir maintenant. Melody va rester avec toi. Si un jour tu as un problème dans le genre attaque de vampires, préviens moi tout de suite. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! » Siffla Tom en sortant fièrement de la chambre laissant les deux adultes entre eux.

« J'ai peur de ce qu'il va devenir sans Léa pour le tempérer. » Confia doucement Varda en regardant la porte close.

« Moi aussi. » Souffla Albus.

Il voyait l'aura sombre de Tom se noircir de plus en plus. La seule lumière qui résidait dans son âme se lisait en quelques lettres Léa.

« » « » « »

Emeralia ouvrit les rideaux en grand, rigolant en entendant les plaintes étouffées de sa nouvelle petite protégée.

« C'est une belle journée miss Léa. Ne faites pas attendre votre premier professeur. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Aerin. Il semblerait qu'il ait tenu a vous entraîner lui même en escrime. C'est un grand honneur miss. On dit qu'il aurait entraîné toutes les reines elfiques. »

« Mais… Je ne suis pas une elfe ! »

« Non c'est vrai. Vous êtes particulière. Un cas a part. »

« Pourquoi Marcus me veut il morte ? »

« Ce n'est pas a moi a vous l'expliquer miss. Je suis ici pour vous expliquer les rudiments de la féminité chez les elfes, je dois vous apprendre a devenir une parfaite petite princesse ainsi que vous apprendre l'elfique. Maître Kain se chargera de vous apprendre le vampirique ainsi que des techniques de combat, Varda vous enseignera la magie guérisseuse et le tir a l'arc. Amélia vous enseignera l'histoire de la magie et enfin, d'autres professeurs encore inconnus se chargeront des potions, des métamorphoses et vous apprendrez naturellement le soin aux créatures magiques. En attendant, je vais vous préparer votre tenue pour la journée et vous apprendre a coiffer vos cheveux. »

Léora soupira mais obéit. Elle prit une rapide douche et enfila la longue robe bleu clair que lui avait laissé l'elfe. Elle se jeta un regard critique dans le miroir et soupira une fois encore.

« Méra ! Cette robe n'est pas vraiment pratique pour faire ce que je veux. »

« Mais vous ne faites pas ce que vous voulez miss Léa. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me tutoyez pas ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas poli miss. »

« Pourtant, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous êtes plus vieille que moi. »

« Je sais miss, mais vous comprendrez tout un jour ou l'autre. »

« Oh ! D'accord. Ou dois je aller ? »

« Je vais vous y conduire miss. Retenez bien l'itinéraire. »

Les pieds lourds, Léa suivit l'elfe dans les couloirs sinueux du immense manoir. Elles arrivèrent devant une immense porte bordées de feuilles d'or et Méra la poussa. Aerin était déjà là et regardait les œuvres d'art qui étaient aux murs. Il se retourna et sourit en voyant la jeune fille qui lui souriait en retour.

« Prête pour votre entraînement miss ? »

Léa hocha doucement la tête et sortit son sabre de sa main comme il le lui avait appris.

« » « » « »

Dès le lendemain, Tom avait commencé ses recherches. Il avait ressortit ses livres de magie noire qu'il avait du cacher pour ne pas que Léa tombe dessus. Tous les élèves le regardaient tristement se refermer sur lui même. Même ses amis ne parvenaient plus a le faire sourire. Tom méprisait ouvertement les autres maisons et Albus avait de plus en plus peur. Il voyait un futur mage noir dans ce jeune homme et avec la puissance enfouie qu'il possédait, il était effrayé.

Tom devint le parias de l'école en quelques jours. Il utilisait le fourche langue pour effrayer ses ennemis et seules Nagini et Melody restaient avec lui. Le phénix était le dernier lien qui le ramenait a son ange blond.

« » « » « »

Etrangement, l'année avait été calme. C'était a croire que c'était vraiment Léa qui attirait tous les problèmes. Albus l'avait informé qu'il lui avait trouvé un autre orphelinat et c'était avec appréhension qu'il monta dans le train et en descendit quelques heures plus tard. Une vieille camionnette grises et sale l'attendait a la gare. Le conducteur, un homme un peu bizarre, regarda ses malles d'un œil calculateur. Il jeta tout a l'arrière du camion, a deux doigts de jeter Tom aussi. Le jeune homme s'installa sans un mot sur la place du mort et il laissa son esprit dériver vers sa sœur. Ça faisait 7 mois maintenant et il espérait que ou qu'elle soit, elle allait bien et qu'elle était en bonne santé.

« » « » « »

Du côté de Léora, tout allait bien si on omettait le fait qu'elle ne parvenait pas a dormir sans potion de sommeil, qu'elle était parfois distraite la journée, que son âme portait un trou béant et qu'elle souffrait silencieusement de l'absence de son frère. Elle suivait tous ses cours de la journée sans rien dire, retenant tout ce qu'elle apprenait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça pourrait lui servir plus tard. Elle s'était révélée plus douée en elfique qu'en vampirique et avait un peu de mal a suivre Kain dans son cours de combat a mains nues.

Elle était tombée amoureuse du jardin rempli de fleurs et d'arbres fruitiers qui étaient a présent couverts de cerises, de pommes et de pêches. Les oiseaux et les papillons étaient souvent au rendez vous comme les abeilles d'ailleurs. Elle s'asseyait souvent sur le peit banc en pierre près de la fontaine et offrait son visage au soleil en respirant les effluves sucrées qui lui parvenaient. Elle laissa son esprit dériver vers Tom qui devait retourner a l'orphelinat aujourd'hui. Elle espérait qu'il tombe dans un meilleur que l'ancien.

« » « » « »

Tom regarda impassible le bâtiment glauque qui s'étendait devant lui. Il était bien loin le joli orphelinat avec le grand parc. Il remercia un instant les instances supérieurs que sa sœur ne soit pas avec lui. Il n'aurait pas aimé savoir son ange blond dans cet endroit sinistre. Le conducteur lui donna violemment ses malles et il se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier quand les angles pointus terminèrent leur course dans ses tibias. Refusant obstinément de son montrer faible face à un moldu, il resta stoïque, solidement planté sur ses pieds.

« Rentre par là gamin ! » Grogna le moldu en le poussant dans l'escalier.

Tom entra dans l'espèce de salon et observa silencieusement ce qu'il entourait. Il était persuadé que l'ambiance aurait pu faire une bonne maison de l'horreur ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Des dizaines d'enfants entre 4 et 18 ans se trouvaient là. Ils étaient tous misérablement vêtus, très maigres et portaient des marques visible de mauvais traitements. Les filles semblaient dans un pire état avec leurs yeux rouges, les cheveux ternes et gras, leurs corps faibles et maigres. Certains et se recroquevillèrent en voyant le moldu. Ça, c'était pas bon.

« Davies ! Allez lui montrer les dortoirs des garçons et son lit. » Ordonna sèchement le moldu.

Un garçon de l'age de Tom mais beaucoup plus maigre se leva tremblotant et lui fit un petit signe pour le suivre. Tom prit ses malles, jeta un regard méprisant au moldu et suivit Davies. Quand ils furent hors de porte des oreilles indiscrètes, Davies souffla.

« Je m'appelle Andrew mais tout le monde m'appelle Andy. Et toi ? »

« Tom. »

« Comment ça se fait que tu arrives seulement maintenant ? »

« Notre ancien orphelinat a été attaqué et détruit. Ma sœur et moi étions les seuls survivant mais Léora a été emmenée ailleurs pour ses études. Je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra. »

« Si tu aimes ta sœur Tom, prie pour qu'elle ne vienne jamais ici. » Souffla Andy en tremblant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Monsieur Lewis, l'homme qui t'a amené, il aime beaucoup les jeunes filles. Surtout quand elles sont encore vierges. »

Tom serra les poings. Personne ne touchait a son ange et si ce moldu devait un jour poser un doigt sur elle, il le tuerait sans préavis.

Le dortoir était tout petit et insalubre. Tom se demanda un instant pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait envoyé ici. Des barreaux rayaient les fenêtres, les lits étaient sals et ça puait l'urine. Des pots de chambres collectifs se trouvaient près de la porte. Une minuscule armoire se trouvait dans un coin et était déjà remplie. Tom ouvrit sa malle pour en sortir Nagini qui étouffait dans son coin. Andy cria en voyant le long serpent mais Tom lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui le fit taire tout de suite.

« Dis un mot sur ce serpent et Lewis sera ton dernier soucis. » Siffla t il menaçant.

« Je ne dirais rien ! » Promis le jeune homme mort de peur devant ce regard glacial parfois parcourut d'éclairs rouges.

Andy entendit quelques sifflements indistincts et vit le serpent hocher la tête en se mettant sur la malle que Tom glissait sous son lit avec difficulté. Ils redescendirent ensuite dans le salon et Tom vit Lewis jeter un coup d'œil rapide a ses vêtements neufs et faits sur mesure.

« Tu vas aller chercher ton uniforme Jedusor. Et tu me donneras tout ce que tu possèdes. »

« Même pas en rêve saleté de moldu ! » Siffla haineusement Tom.

Lewis le fixa légèrement incrédule. Comme un gamin de son age osait il le défier lui ? Il eut un sourire en coin en voyant son visage fin et aristocratique, son regard fier et son petit corps encore frêle. Tout a fait son genre. Il l'attrapa par la gorge et approcha son visage de celui de Tom.

« Je vais devoir te punir pour ça gamin ! Crois moi, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu seras tellement brisé que tu ressembleras a tous tes charmants condisciples. »

« Essayez un peu pour voir ! » Crachota Tom en le défiant.

Lui qui avait résisté a des vampires, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire par un foutu moldu. Lewis le tira par le bras a sa suite, il le traîna de force dans les escaliers qui descendaient vers les sous sols et le jeta sans cérémonie dans une des pièces qui du point de vue de Tom ressemblait étrangement a une salle de torture. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva torse nu, face a un mur et des coups de fouets tombaient sans s'arrêter. Même si il devait se bouffer la langue, jamais il ne donnerait a ce moldu, la satisfaction d'entendre un sorcier crier ou supplier qu'il arrête. Et c'est ce qui sembla exciter le moldu au plus haut point. Tom ferma les yeux en sentant son pantalon lui être arraché mais aucun bruit, aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres quand le moldu entra en lui sans même prévenir et avec une brutalité qui rappelait l'homme de crocs magnons.

« » « » « »

Léora ferma les yeux en sentant une vague de chaleur et de glace traverser son corps le 30 juillet a minuit. Elle avait 13 ans. 9 mois sans Tom. Tout devenait une torture. Il lui manquait comme jamais et elle sentait dans le fond de son âme qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui envoyer une lettre ni rien du tout. Elle avait toujours fêté son anniversaire avec lui et elle savait que la journée du lendemain serait horrible. Sans Tom. Seule.

« » « » « »

Tom se coucha dans son lit sur le ventre. 1 mois déjà qu'il était ici. Si il n'avait pas encore craqué, c'était grâce a Nagini et au souvenir de Léa qui le hantait. Chaque nuit, dans ses rêves, il la voyait souriant et presque heureuse mais il reconnaissait son regard éteint. Lui aussi lui manquait. Il ne savait pas si tout ce qu'il voyait était réel mais en tout cas, ça lui donnait envie de tenir et de travailler plus fort et plus dur que les autres.

Il jeta un coup d'œil a l'horloge un peu branlante qu'il était parvenu a dénicher. Minuit. Léa avait 13 ans. Il ferma les yeux, se roula en boule dans son lit et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée, il pleura en silence sous le regard triste de Nagini.

« » « » « »

Léa se réveilla le lendemain matin les yeux rouges d'avoir pleurés. Elle savait que Tom n'allait pas bien. Et elle savait également que cette journée serait la pire de sa vie. Emeralia vint ouvrir les rideaux comme tous les jours et son sourire s'effaça en voyant le visage de sa jeune maîtresse.

« Que se passe t il Léa ? »

Après 5 mois, Léa était parvenue a ce que Méra la tutoie enfin ce qui pour elle semblait plus logique, mais seulement en privé.

« Tom ne va pas bien. » Souffla Léa proche des sanglots.

Méra la regarda critique. Elle avait changée en une nuit. Ses cheveux avaient encore poussés et elle même avait grandit mais pas de beaucoup. Quelques forme timides se dessinaient déjà sous sa chemise de nuit. L'elfe agrandit légèrement la robe qu'elle avait choisit pour la journée et elle laissa la petite fille se préparer. Elle sortit de la chambre et alla trouver Amélia qui déjeunait en compagnie du conseil. La vampire cessa de manger en voyant le regard grave et triste de l'elfe.

« Un problème Méra ? »

« Je m'inquiète pour miss Léa. Depuis un mois, on dirait qu'elle a cessé de vivre. Elle dit qu'elle sent que son frère ne va pas bien. Serait il possible qu'ils soient liés ? »

« C'est possible oui. Que me conseilles tu de faire ? »

« Laissez-les se voir rien que pour aujourd'hui. La seule fois. Vous les avez séparés sans prévenir. Peut être que si ils ont le temps de se parler, la séparation se passera mieux. »

Amélia sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'hocher positivement la tête.

« Kain et Varda l'accompagneront. D'après Albus, Tom a été placé dans un autre orphelinat a Little Hangleton. Sous aucun prétexte Tom ne devra revenir ici j'espèce que je suis clair. Si Léa st sous la protection du conseil, c'est parce qu'elle est une immortelle comme nous mais lui non. »

« Très bien. Je vais aller la prévenir. »

Amélia hocha doucement la tête et fit appeler Kain et Varda pour les informer de leur sortie.

« » « » « »

Léora trépignait d'impatience en attendant Kain et Varda. Son visage reflétait toute la joie qu'elle pouvait éprouver a l'idée de revoir son frère après tant de mois de séparations. Elle traîna quasiment les deux immortels dehors pour qu'ils puissent transplaner en toute liberté. Elle réajusta sa robe et ses cheveux avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le manoir et de frissonner. Il y avait tant de peines, tant de douleur et tant de haine qu'elle se demanda comment elle faisait pour être encore debout. Ses protecteurs l'entouraient fermement guettant le moins signe de danger. Kain frappa durement a la porte et haussa un sourcil en voyant le gros et grand moldu lui ouvrir. Lewis haussa un sourcil en voyant un homme brun très grand au regard vert doré, une jeune femme aux cheveux très bizarre et habillée tout aussi bizarrement et une jeune fille blonde aux grands yeux émeraudes et habillée très richement.

« C'est pourquoi ? » Grogna t il.

Son haleine empestait l'alcool.

« Nous voudrions voir Tom Jedusor » L'éclaira doucement Varda.

Le moldu se gratta nerveusement la tête et voulu refermer la porte mais Kain la bloqua de son pied. Il la poussa rapidement et le moldu recula d'un bon mètre. Varda entra d'abord, puis Léa et enfin Kain qui jeta un regard dégoûté autour de lui. Une odeur répugnante régnait dans l'air. L'odeur du sexe et du sang mélangé. C'était impensable que des enfants puissent grandir dans de bonnes conditions dans un lieu pareil.

« Ou est il ? » Gronda le vampire.

« Dans le dortoir ! » Répondit le moldu pas vraiment motivé a l'idée de se faire écharper par un fou dangereux au regard d'assassin. « C'est la porte en bois au deuxième étage. »

Léa se mit a courir comme une folle se fichant pas mal des cris de Varda qui lui demandaient de faire attention a elle. La jeune fille grimpa les escalier deux par deux et failli défoncer la porte. Son regard survola tous les garçons qui la regardaient ahuris en se demandant ce qu'un ange pouvait bien faire ici. Léa sentit son sang se geler en voyant son frère couché sur le ventre, le dos nu, des marques de lacérations visibles. Il se releva en se demandant ce qui captivait tant les autres gars et faillit tomber a la reverse en voyant la jeune fille qui ressemblait presque traits pour traits a sa sœur chérie.

« Léa ? » Souffla t il sans trop y croire.

Mais la tornade blonde plongea son regard émeraude dans ses yeux et fondit en larmes en lui sautant dans les bras. Il la serra contre lui avec force et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux blonds a l'odeur inoubliable. Quand il la relâcha et s'assit sur le lit sal, elle remarqua tout de suite la légère grimace qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

« Comment es tu venues ici ? » Demanda t il la voix chevrotante.

« Avec Varda et Kain. Méra a demandé a Amélia de me laisser passer une journée avec toi. C'est la seule malheureusement mais je voulais tellement te voir. Tu me manques Tom. C'est horrible ce que je suis vide sans toi. Je ne dors plus. Ils sont obligés de me donner des trucs pour dormir sinon je ne voudrais pas imaginer ma tête. Mais et toi ? Qui t'as mis dans cette état ? »

« Je suis tombé » Mentit il avec conviction.

« Tu peux avoir qui tu veux Tom mais pas moi ! Oublie pas que je suis ta sœur. Met toi sur le ventre je vais te soigner. »

« Mais… les autres vont tout voir. »

« Je crois qu'au point ou tu en es ça n'a plus grande importance. »

Il soupira et se coucha de tout son long sur le couvre lit sal. Il gémit très légèrement quand les mains douces et chaudes de sa sœur se placèrent sur son dos. Il sentit un souffle chaud l'envahir et son dos ne lui fit plus rien. Elle guérit ensuite les bleus de sa jambe et de son visage, guérit son bras cassés et les quelques côtes fêlées et il était tout neuf. Léa s'amusa ensuite a guérir les quelques garçons blessés du dortoir et put enfin discuter seule a seule avec son frère.

« Maintenant dis moi qui t'as blessé. C'est le gros monsieur n'est-ce pas ? Le directeur ? »

Le silence de Tom lui répondit et elle soupira en se collant dans ses bras. Ils se couchèrent tous les deux dans le petit lit miteux et elle en fut honteuse. Imaginer que son frère vive dans une telle précarité alors qu'elle habitait dans un manoir. Il sembla capter ses pensées car il prit son visage entre ses mains, la forçant a le regarder.

« Je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi Léa. Si tu es dans un château, ça me va très bien. Ce n'est pas grave ce que je vis ici. Quand nous serons de nouveau ensemble, on s'achètera un grand manoir ou il y aura plus d'animaux, on aura une grande chambre avec une immense lit a baldaquin. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Si je tiens le coup, c'est grâce a toi. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais je te vois toutes les nuits dans mes rêves les rares nuits ou je dors. »

« Tu devrais te faire de la potion pour dormir tu sais. »

« Je préfère pas. J'aime être lucide même quand je dors. Si tu savais comment c'est ici, j'ai réussi a sauver mes livres. Et Nagini dort sur ta malle pour que personne ne prenne ce qui t'appartiens. »

« Je voudrais tellement que tu reviennes avec moi. Je n'aime pas te savoir dans cet endroit sordide. J'ai remarqué que tu avais du mal a t'asseoir tout a l'heure. Est-ce que le directeur a abusé de toi également ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

« Il l'a fait ? Je vais le tuer ! » Siffla t elle hors d'elle.

Tom resta fasciné devant la puissance qui entourait sa sœur comme un cocon. Il remarqua a peine qu'elle était sortie. Il se leva rapidement de son lit souriant en ne ressentant plus aucune douleur. Quand il arriva dans le salon, les enfants étaient rassemblés autour de Léa qui était entrain de hurler sur le moldu. Il se fraya un passage parmi les enfants extatiques et vit que Kain et Varda étaient dans un coin tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« T'as une idée de ce qu'il se passe Tom ? »

« Léa a découvert ce qu'il fait subir aux enfants. »

« Oh ! Et pour la mettre dans une rage pareille, je suppose que ça ne doit pas être drôle. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Kain ? »

« On la laisse le tuer ? »

« C'est une idée ! Mais je crois que ça ne serait pas une bonne solution. Léa, si tu le tues, tu vas avoir des soucis avec Amélia. Si j'étais toi, je ferais en sorte que chaque coups qu'il donne aux enfants, il les sente aussi. »

« Il faut punir ses viols aussi ! » Grogna Léa sans se retourner.

« Emascule le ! » Proposa joyeusement Kain.

Tom eut des sueurs froide en voyant le sourire et le regard de sa sœur. Elle avait l'air d'une folle comme ça. Et elle lui foutait la trouille surtout. Elle tendit ses deux mains en avant et marmonna une formule a mi voix. Le moldu commença a hurler de plus en plus fort. Certains enfants se bouchèrent les oreilles mais ne ratèrent rien du spectacle. Même Tom finit par trouver amusant de torturer un moldu. Surtout celui là. Quand la torture prit fin, le moldu tomba au sol en sanglotant et posa ses mains sur son entre jambe maintenant inexistante. Chaque enfant vint lui mettre un coup dans les côtes et dans le visage et ils repartirent jouer. Léa fit une distribution de ses habits aux petites filles et elle devint rapidement leur héroïnes. Leur ange gardien. Tom sourit en la voyant faire et il fit de même avec ses vieilles affaires trop petites qu'il donna aux plus jeunes.

Les deux jumeaux passèrent le reste de l'après midi, seuls, allongés sur le lit de Tom. Ils parlèrent de plein de choses et rattrapèrent rapidement les nombreux mois qu'ils avaient passé séparés. Ne sachant pas combien de temps ils devraient encore séparés, ils gardèrent le maximum de l'autre. Léa laissa sa cape a Tom et juste avant qu'ils ne doivent se séparer encore une fois, pris d'une impulsion passagère, Tom serra sa sœur dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. A peine un baiser papillon mais qui pour eux signifiaient le monde. Dans un coin de leur tête, ils savaient que ce qu'ils faisaient mal et les conduiraient tous les deux en enfer mais c'était leur jardin secret et ils s'en fichaient pas mal.

Léa retourna tristement avec Kain et Varda et Tom retourna dans son dortoir pour profiter une dernière fois de l'odeur de sa sœur qui se trouvaient encore dans l'air. Si le problème Lewis était réglé, il n'en était pas de même avec les plus grands garçons de 18 ans mais ceux ci était un peu plus effrayés a l'idée de frapper le frère d'une sorcière. Trop bête qu'ils ignoraient que Tom lui aussi était un sorcier.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

Kain masqua son sourire quand Léa parvint enfin a le désarmer. La première fois en près de 3 ans. Elle avait énormément changé depuis qu'elle était arrivée au manoir du conseil. Il ne restait plus grand chose de la petite fille pleureuse qui geignait après son frère. Bien sur, il n'ignorait pas qu'il lui manquait mais après être revenus de l'orphelinat, elle s'était donnée a fond pour tout apprendre le plus vite possible. Il savait qu'étant un ange, elle n'atteindrait sa forme finale qu'a ses 16 ans et c'est ce qui terrifiait tellement Marcus. Sachant qu'elle était parvenue a faire sortir ses ailes a 12 ans, c'était incroyable et ce même pour un ange. Il ne connaissait pas assez les Néphélims pour savoir comment ils évoluaient.

Il savait également que son entraînement arrivait a sa fin et qu'aux environs de noël, elle serait renvoyée a Poudlard. Lui et Varda pourraient reprendre leur travail de garde du corps même si a présent, elle était largement capable de se débrouiller seule. Varda avait gardé un œil sur Tom depuis 3 ans et ce qu'elle avait rapporté a Kain n'était pas brillant du tout. Il avait peur pour son ange. Ça lui avait prit pas mal de temps pour admettre que lui, le vampire au cœur de glace était tombé presque fou amoureux de sa jeune protégée. Il avait enfreint la seule règle qu'il s'était instauré. Ne jamais tomber amoureux et surtout pas d'elle. Pourtant, a la seconde même ou il l'avait vue, il avait su qu'a un moment ou l'autre, elle briserait ses défenses.

Varda avait bien surpris certains de ses regards un peu trop appuyés sur la silhouette fine mais superbe de la jeune femme. L'elfe n'avait rien dit mais elle avait été surprise. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Kain, jamais elle ne l'avait vu proche de quelqu'un. Ne parlons même pas d'amoureux. Quelque part, c'était effrayant de voir tant de tendresse dans son regard quand il se posait sur l'ange blond. Elle savait très bien que Kain aussi allait souffrir. Le lien qui unissait les deux jeunes Jedusor était un lien que l'on ne retrouvait qu'en présence d'âme sœur et ce même s'ils étaient trop jeune pour comprendre toute l'implication. Elle aussi craignait ce que Léa allait retrouver en retournant a Poudlard. Tout avait changé en 3 ans. Les Serpentards étaient traités en parias et les Gryffondors en maître suprême. Et tout ça a cause de Tom. Elle allait souffrir et ça lui faisait déjà peur rien que d'y penser.

« » « » « »

Tom regarda le corps sans vie de Millie être enlevé sur une civière et dont le visage était recouvert d'un draps blanc. Il n'arrivait pas a croire que c'était de sa faute. Millie avait été l'une des amies de sa sœur. Mais Léa n'était pas là. Il devait arrêter de penser a elle. Ça ne lui apportait que de la souffrance. Il croisa le regard bleu de Dumbledore qui le regardait tristement. Tom était certain qu'il savait qu'il était coupable. Bien qu'il aurait du mal a imaginer que c'était un basilic qui avait fait le coup.

Il avait finalement découvert qu'il était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et s'était donc fait un plaisir de répandre la bonne parole. Les moldus devaient être éliminés. A force de persuasion ou de menaces, il était parvenu a rassembler quelques personnes qui le suivaient au doit et a l'œil et comme il sortait avec Eileen depuis quelques semaines, c'était encore mieux. La petite Prince avait bien évolué. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient a présent bouclés et lui tombaient dans le dos en vagues soyeuses et ses yeux violets brillaient de malice et de joie d'être avec le plus beau parti de Poudlard. Le plus puissant aussi.

De plus, étant donné que Tom était a présent préfet, son lit restait très peu souvent vide et même si il ne dormait pas, au moins, il avait un corps chaud contre lequel se presser. Depuis que Léa était partie, les rivalités entre maison avaient grimpées en flèches. Aucun jour ne passait sans que les professeurs voient une confrontation Potter/Jedusor. Et elle soldait souvent par un Potter a l'infirmerie ayant reçu un sort louche et pas très 'blanc'. Tom s'était démarqué dans tous les cours et malgré son caractère un peu taciturne, tous les profs l'adoraient sauf le professeur Dumbledore qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour ce petit garçon ayant grandit trop vite.

« » « » « »

Kain posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de Léa qui ne se retourna pas. Elle l'avait entendu arriver. Emeralia avait agrandit sa cape rouge que Tom lui avait offerte et elle la portait en ce moment en regardant les flocons de neige tomber. Sa main gantée de noir recueillait les petit cristaux de glace qui ne fondaient pas.

« Tu es prête a partir Léa ? » Demanda t il doucement.

« Oui. Je n'aurais jamais pensé le dire un jour mais cet endroit va me manquer. »

« Méra revient avec toi a Poudlard. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour veiller sur toi ! Elle se fera passer pour la nouvelle infirmière puisqu'il semblerait que Grindewald ait causé la mort de la précédente. »

« Tu sais que j'ai 15 ans maintenant. Je suis assez grande pour faire attention a moi. »

« Alors j'ai encore une mauvaise nouvelle. Varda et moi sommes les nouveaux professeurs de duel et combat avec armes. »

« C'est génial Kain ! » S'écria t elle en lui sautant au cou.

Il la serra un peu contre lui profitant de ces quelques secondes privilégiées qu'il pouvaient encore passer avec elle. Quand ils se détachèrent, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires et rejoignit sa garde rapprochée qui l'attendait dans la cour. Aerin avait décidé d'emménager dans la forêt interdite avec quelques centaures dont le fils de celui du conseil. C'était encore un petit poulain mais elle s'entendait très bien avec lui. Il s'appelait Firenze. Elle se souvenait encore de la manière dont ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le petit bois a côté du manoir.

Flash back

Léora, alors âgée de 14 ans, adorait se promener dans la forêt. Elle était habitée par des fées, des licornes, des centaures, des elfes, des dryades, bref, toutes les créatures magiques faisant partie du conseil s'y trouvaient et elle s'était liée d'amitié avec beaucoup d'entre eux. Elle se rendant dans la petite clairière pour voir le petit poulain licorne qui venait de naitre quand elle entendit un sanglot silencieux. Prudente, elle s'approcha et sourit en voyant un jeune centaure qui s'était blessé a la patte. Des ronces l'entourait et il saignait. Elle s'était approchée doucement, l'avait dégagé puis soigné. Depuis, ils étaient devenus bons amis.

Fin du flash back

« » « » « »

Tom préféra déserter la grande salle pour le repas de noël. Il attrapa la main d'Eileen qui gloussa stupidement et la traîna hors de la salle. Il ne vit pas le regard d'Albus. Lui qui savait que ce soir, une surprise allait arriver spécialement pour lui et il ne serait pas là.

« » « » « »

Léa sourit en se retrouvant devant les grandes portes de Poudlard. Méra était derrière elle, Kain a gauche et Varda a droite. Sa longue robe blanche et dorée était cachée par sa longue cape rouge en velours bordée de fourrure blanche. Elle inspira profondément et fit signe a Kain qui poussa les portes de la grande salle. Tous les regards convergèrent vers les nouveaux venus. Albus et le directeur se levèrent de leur place avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et leur firent signe d'avancer.

« Les plus vieux d'entre vous n'aurons pas oubliés l'attaque qu'avait subi Poudlard il y a 3 ans. Heureusement, aucun mort n'était a déplorer mais une élève avait été emmenée pour un entraînement un peu spécial. Pour ceux qui la connaissent, je voudrais que vous fassiez un bon accueil a miss Léora Jedusor. »

Léa fit tomber sa capuche et lança son plus beau sourire aux élèves. Elle remarqua rapidement que l'accueil était beaucoup froid sinon glacé que ce a quoi elle s'était attendue. Les élèves chuchotaient furieusement entre eux et certains regards se faisaient soit dégoûtés soit largement haineux. Voyant cela également, le directeur toussota légèrement mal a l'aise et reprit la fin de son discours.

« Nous avons également la chance d'accueillir 2 nouveaux professeurs. Maître Kain s'occupera des combats avec armes et avec miss Varda, il enseignera les duels aussi bien magiques qu'avec armes. Et enfin miss Emeralia deviendra notre nouvelle infirmière. »

Les élèves applaudirent poliment sans plus et Albus fit signe a Léa de le suivre. Méra prit la cape qu'elle plia soigneusement et Léa put suivre le vieil homme qui lui donna une chaude accolade.

« Ou est mon frère ? » Demanda t elle sans attendre.

« Dans sa chambre. »

« Je vais le voir. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la prévenir, elle était déjà partie. Elle retraversa la grande salle en courant, si il était dans sa chambre, ça signifiait qu'il était préfet donc elle se dirigea directement dans les cachots, près du tableau représentant Salazar Serpentard. Il lui fit un sourire triste et pivota. Léa se figea et porta un main a son cœur avant de faire demi tour et de partir en courant ignorant les cris derrière elle.

« » « » « »

Tom se retourna en entendant le tableau pivoter près a balancer un sort a celui qui avait eu le malheur de l'interrompre pendant sa session de jambe en l'air et se figea en croisant un regard émeraude inoubliable. Eileen se releva aussi et bloqua un peu en voyant son ancienne meilleure amie. Tom se dégagea rapidement d'elle comme pris en faute et passa une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il eut le temps de voir sa sœur disparaître en courant, une main sur le cœur. Il passa rapidement un pantalon et partit a sa suite sans prendre la peine de passer une chemise.

« » « » « »

Léa sortit du château sans prendre la précaution de prévenir ses protecteurs. Elle courut droit devant elle oubliant tout ce qu'elle avait appris en 3 ans. Elle trébucha souvent sur les pierres cachées par la neige et entra comme une furie dans la forêt interdite. Elle courut toujours tout droit évitant les troncs d'arbres qui se dressaient devant elle. A bout de force et le cœur battant la chamade a un rythme irrégulier, elle se laissa tomber au sol en sanglotant et se recroquevilla en boule sur une couche de glace. Marcus aurait certainement rit en la voyant aussi faible elle qui avait passé 3 ans a s'entraîner d'arrache pied avec des vampires et des elfes.

« » « » « »

Kain fronça les sourcils en voyant son ange passer devant la grande salle en courant, suivie de loin par Tom en pantalon. Il jura fortement et sortit lui aussi de la grande salle en courant presque. Il eut a peine le temps de voir Léa entrer dans la forêt interdite et Tom s'arrêter a l'orée en appelant le prénom de sa sœur.

« Elle était heureuse de revenir ici et il fallait vraiment que tu fasses tout foirer ! » Cracha le vampire a l'encontre du jeune homme qui serra les poings de rage.

« Si vous et vos copains vous ne l'aviez pas enlevée, il n'y aurait pas eu ce problème ! »

« Si on ne l'avait pas enlevée, elle serait morte et toi aussi par la même occasion. Rend toi utile pour une fois ! Va prévenir Varda et Méra et dis leur qu'on a un code rouge et qu'elles doivent se tenir prêtes ! »

« C'est quoi un code rouge ? »

« Fais ce que l'on te demande pour une fois ! Et grouille toi ! » Siffla Kain en entrant a son tour dans la forêt.

Tom fit demi tour après avoir vu le vampire se mettre a courir en ligne droit suivant probablement l'odeur de sa sœur.

« » « » « »

Kain courait depuis déjà 10 minutes et il se demandait bien jusqu'ou elle avait pu aller. Il faillit se prendre les pieds dans une masse blanche et s'agenouilla immédiatement en reconnaissant Léa. Sa peau était blafarde et ses lèvres bleues. Elle était vraiment dans un sal état. Son cœur battait très faiblement il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour deviner qu'elle faisait une nouvelle crise. Il décrocha sa cape et enroula la jeune fille dedans avant de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras profitant de son inconscience pour laisser ses lèvres se promener sur sa peau pâle et douce. Quand ça devenait vraiment trop critique, il se remit encore une fois a courir vers Poudlard cette fois ci et arriva comme une fleur a l'infirmerie ou Méra, Varda, Albus et Tom l'attendaient déjà. Il coucha la jeune fille sur un des lits et Méra commença son travail vérifiant tous ses signes vitaux. Tom fut éjecté de l'infirmerie comme un mal propre mais resta près de la porte attendant qu'elle se réveille.

« Alors ? » Demanda Albus.

« Elle a encore fait une crise. Je lui ai donné son traitement mais il faut attendre qu'il fasse effet. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je crois que Tom n'était pas seul dans sa chambre ! » Soupira Albus. « Ça fait quelques semaines maintenant qu'il entretiendrait une relation disons approfondie avec Eileen Prince. »

« Je comprend ! » Souffla Méra. « Son cœur a été brisé ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Les anges sont des créatures très bonnes mais elles sont besoin d'amour pour s'épanouir. C'est comme une plante que l'on arroserait pas. Si elle ne reçoit pas d'amour, elle s'étiolera doucement et s'éteindra. »

« Hum… De l'amour en général ou celui d'une personne en particulier ? » Hasarda Kain.

« Kain ! Je sais que tu l'aimes mais ça ne suffira pas ! C'est de son âme sœur dont elle a besoin. Cependant, jusqu'à ce que Tom ouvre les yeux, ton amour la maintiendra bien. »

Le vampire hocha la tête et se concentra sur la jeune femme allongée sur le lit. Sans qu'il ne le calcule, sa main s'envola jusqu'à son visage et il dégagea les quelques mèches blondes qui barraient encore sa figure. Son pouce s'attarda a la commissure de ses lèvres et il soupira. Pourquoi fallait il que les anges aient des âmes sœurs désignées ? Varda, Albus et Méra s'éclipsèrent discrètement de la pièce et retrouvèrent Tom dehors qui attendait les nouvelles.

« Comment va t elle ? »

« Elle ira bien ! » Répondit doucement Méra en lui faisant un gentil sourire. « Juste un coup de froid rien de grave. Tu pourras la voir demain mais pas avant. Elle a besoin de se reposer. Je lui ai donné sa potion pour dormir et Kain reste pour veiller sur elle. Va te coucher maintenant. »

Tom haussa un sourcil devant les ordres presque maternels que lui donnaient l'elfe mais obéit sans faire d'histoire.

« » « » « »

Léa se réveilla le lendemain matin entourée d'une odeur dont elle se souvenait bien, l'infirmerie. Sa main était emprisonnée par les mains de quelqu'un d'autre et elle sourit doucement en croisant le regard vert mordoré du vampire. Il lui sourit en retour et s'installa sur le bord du lit en mettant une main sur son front. Elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

« Comment tu vas princesse ? Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur hier tu le sais ça ? »

« Désolée Kain. »

« Pas de problème ! Tu sais que j'adore venir a ton secours ! Que s'est il passé ? C'est Tom ? »

« Je croyais juste qu'il voulait se reposer ou qu'il était triste que personne n'ait pensé a son anniversaire mais au lieu de ça, il était nu avec Eileen. Est-ce qu'il m'a oublié ? »

« Non Léa. Je crois que ton frère essayait simplement de remplir le vide qu'a occasionné ton absence. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me regardait bizarrement hier au repas ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Mais tu le découvriras bien. Tu crois que tu te sens prête a reprendre les cours ? »

« Oui bien sur ! »

« Parfait ! Méra a apporté ton uniforme et ton horaire. Tu commences avec… Métamorphose. Si tu ne vas pas bien, viens me voir tout de suite d'accord ? Ne te sauve plus comme tu l'as fait hier. »

« Promis ! »

« C'est bien ! Aller je te laisse habille toi vite. »

« » « » « »

Dès qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, Kain sortit une petite fiole de sa poche, et avala le tout avec une grimace dégoûtée. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre ça arriverait mais il aurait préféré plus tard.

« » « » « »

Léora fonça dans la salle de bain et prit une rapide douche avant de passer la petite jupe plissée noire, le chemisier blanc, la cravate verte et argent, et le pull portant le blason des Serpentards. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie la tête un peu en l'air et butta contre quelque chose de très dur. Elle poussa un petit cri en se sentant partir en arrière et ferma hermétiquement les yeux. Elle sentit deux immenses mains la saisir par les épaules et la remettre sur ses pieds. Le garçon en face d'elle devait être deux fois aussi grand qu'elle, très costaud et ses cheveux hirsutes partaient dans tous les sens. Elle se massa un peu l'épaule et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Merci beaucoup. Je crois que sans toi, je serais tombée. Je m'appelle Léora mais tout le monde m'appelle Léa. »

« Euh… Moi c'est Hagrid. Rubéus Hagrid mais tout le monde m'appelle Hagrid. Du moins pour ceux qui n'ont pas peur de me parler. »

« Pourquoi peur ? tu n'as pas l'air méchant. » Sourit elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire un peu hésitant avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur le blason. Elle était a Serpentard ? Comment une fille aussi gentille pouvait elle se retrouver chez ces serpents vicieux et fourbes ?

« Tu es en quelle année ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu quand j'étais encore ici. »

« Je suis en deuxième. »

Elle allait encore dire quelque chose quand une voix furieuse les interrompit. Tom arrivant en fusillant Hagrid du regard.

« Léa ! Puis je savoir ce que tu fais en présence de cet hybride ? »

Hagrid serra les poings. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était a moitié géant.

« Hybride ? » Demanda Léa sans comprendre.

« C'est un demi géant ! » Siffla Tom avec un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

Sourire qui disparut quand un clac retentissant résonna dans le couloir. Il regarda hébété la main de sa sœur. Elle venait de le gifler au beau milieu du couloir.

« Traite le encore une seul fois d'hybride, et tu verras ce que je te ferais ! » Gronda t elle pas contente. « Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il a dit Hagrid. Sincèrement. Et pour moi, tu pourrais être a demi veracrasse que ça ne changerait rien. Au moins, maintenant, je ne me taperais pas un complexe sur ma petite taille. »

« Parfois, j'aimerais bien avoir ta taille ! » Confia t il dans un souffle.

« Je crois que je peux comprendre. Mais tu sais, les différences ne sont pas toutes mauvaises. Moi je les trouve plutôt enrichissantes. » Répondit elle doucement en posant sa main sur le bras du géant.

Il lui fit un petit sourire. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Dans un coin sombre, Albus regardait la jeune fille reprendre sa place dans l'école. C'était vraiment une bonne chose qu'elle soit revenue. Tom et Léa entrèrent dans la grande salle le visage fermé. Pour ceux qui les connaissaient d'avant, il y avait du changement. Ils s'installèrent a la table des Serpentards ou tous regardaient leur chef absolu prendre place. Léa remarqua que les plus jeunes semblaient terrifiés. Deux petites filles, visiblement jumelles, se tenaient a l'écart des autres.

« Il y a un problème avec les deux petites ? » Demanda t elle a Tom qui eut l'air mal a l'aise.

Malefoy se fit un plaisir de lui répondre avec un petit air vicieux.

« Ce sont des sangs de bourbe. »

« Des quoi ? »

« Ce sont des enfants de moldus. »

« Et qui a dit que c'étaient des sangs de bourbe ? » Demanda t elle mortellement calme.

Arthur pointa Tom du doigt qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Surtout en voyant les yeux émeraude de sa sœur briller sous l'effet de la colère. Elle se leva très calmement et abattit ses deux poings sur la table en hurlant.

« Puis je savoir quand est-ce que tu as décrété que les enfants de moldus étaient moins bons que les autres ? Ce sont des sorciers et on se fout pas mal qu'ils soient de descendance moldue ou pas ! Tu crois que quoi ? Qu'a la base il n'y avait que des sorciers ? La magie est un don que l'on reçoit Tom ! La lignée des sangs purs se terminera bientôt avec des cracmols. Est-ce que c'est de vivre avec des moldus qui t'as rendu aussi obtus ? » Cria t elle furieuse. « N'ose même plus m'adresser la parole ! Tant que mon frère, celui qui n'avait pas de préjugés débiles et infondés, ne sera pas revenu, je te défend de me parler ! »

Elle s'installa dignement auprès des deux petites qui sourirent en cœur. Bientôt, les autres élèves de première année vinrent se joindre a eux rapidement suivis par ceux de deuxièmes et de troisième année. Tom avait l'air mortifié dans son coin. Kain se foutait silencieusement de sa gueule a sa table. Les élèves de 5ème ou plus des autres tables recommencèrent enfin a respirer. Enfin, Léora était de retour et les choses allaient pouvoir changer.

« » « » « »

Après le repas, le directeur appela Léa dans son bureau et lui demanda de s'installer.

« Voilà miss Jedusor. Nous avons été prévenus de votre éventuel retour cette année pendant les grandes vacances et nous n'avons pas pu nous résoudre a donner le badge de préfète a quelqu'un d'autre que vous. Nous savons que vous êtes le meilleur choix, preuve nous en a été faite ce midi. Etes vous d'accord pour devenir la préfète des Serpentard ? »

« Avec plaisir monsieur le directeur. »

« Parfait. Vos appartements se trouvent a côté de ceux de votre frère. Faites un bon usage de votre nouveau poste miss. J'ai toute confiance en vous ! »

« Merci monsieur ! »

« » « » « »

Léa se laissa tomber sur son lit les bras en croix. Cette première journée avait été épuisante. Ce n'était pas trop les cours qui avaient été le pire mais plutôt de faire le gendarme dans les couloirs. C'était surtout les Serpentards et les Gryffondors en fait qui se faisaient la guerre. Les premiers contacts avec Minerva et Harrold avaient été un peu dur mais au final ils avaient renoués leurs liens et les plus jeunes de leur maisons respectives avaient semblés se calmer en voyant que leur préfet s'entendaient bien. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser Tom a devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui ? Elle grogna quand la porte s'ouvrit et se figea en voyant son frère entrer.

« Je peux te parler ? » Demanda t il doucement.

« Bien sur ! »

Elle se recula jusqu'à la tête de son lit et il s'installa au bout.

« Je suis désolé Léa. Quand tu as disparut, je ne voulais pas de leur pitié alors j'ai fais mon possible pour les garder loin. Puis, une chose en entraînant une autre, Serpentard s'est dissocié des autres maisons et les autres nous ont détestés. J'en voulait a tout le monde pour ta disparition. Je ne voulais pas que l'on soit séparés. »

« Tu crois que je le voulais ? Ça fait 3 ans que je suis obligée de prendre des potions pour dormir sinon je ne ferme pas un œil. »

« Et moi ça fait 3 ans que je ne dors pas. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois le moment ou tu es enlevée. Marcus qui te tient avec ce poignard sous ta gorge. Et moi qui ne peux rien faire. Alors j'ai décidé de devenir le meilleur et le plus puissant. Et pour ça, je me suis plongé dans la magie noire. Je sais que tu étais contre mais au moins, je suis devenu plus puissant ! »

« Tom ! » Soupira Léa. « Je suis revenue maintenant alors arrête tout ça d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai retrouvé avec Eileen ? »

« Nous sortons ensemble elle et moi ! » Confia Tom d'une petite voix.

« Oh ! Tu devrais peut être aller la retrouver alors. »

« Non ! Maintenant que tu es revenue, je ne te quitte plus ! On va reprendre les vieilles habitudes. »

« Eileen ne va rien dire ? »

« Je m'en fiche !! Tu es ma sœur et tu passes avant tout le reste. »

« Ravie de te l'entendre dire ! je suis crevée. »

« Moi aussi. Je vais chercher mes affaires pour la nuit et je reviens. »

Elle en profita pour se changer et était en train de se brosser les cheveux quand il revint dans la chambre bloquant un peu a la vue de sa sœur dans sa chemise de nuit en dentelle blanche et ses longs cheveux dorés, ondulant le long de son corps. Elle chantait a mi voix une vieille chanson dans une langue incompréhensible, le tout donnant un tableau très doux et paisible. Tom s'approcha doucement et prit la brosse en argent des mains de sa sœur. Il sourit en la laissant courir sur ses longs cheveux. Il croisa son regard émeraude brillant et lui sourit tendrement réalisant seulement a que point le charme qu'il avait trouvé a Eileen était bien pâle face a la beauté irréelle de sa sœur.

« Tu viens te coucher ? » Murmura t il.

Elle hocha positivement la tête et le rejoint sous les douces couvertures. Tom soupira d'aise en la sentant se lover contre son torse il passa un bras autour d'elle, rougissant de ses nouvelles formes. Elle passa un genoux entre ses jambes et s'endormit aussi, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa douce moitié.

« » « » « »

Marcus jeta un regard dégoûté a l'espèce de salon dans lequel il était. Ça ne faisait que 5 minutes et déjà, il regrettait le luxe opulent de son château. La porte s'ouvrit sur deux hommes. Il reconnut rapidement Grindewald mais pas le deuxième. Un petit homme sec a l'apparence froide.

« Alphonse ! » Salua rapidement Marcus. « Puis je savoir pour quelle raison tu m'as fait venir ? »

« Je te présente Christopher Brandon qui est le maître de potion a Poudlard. Il m'a rapporté que ton ennemie préférée est revenue. Ainsi que Kain, Varda et une certaine Emeralia qui seraient venus enseigner probablement pour garder un œil sur elle. Et une autre chose très intéressante, Kain aurait demandé a Christopher ici présent de lui faire des potions très spéciales. »

« Quel genre de potion ? »

« Très compliquées a élaborer mais je ne sais pas quelle est son utilisation. »

« Quels sont les ingrédients ? »

« Sang de licorne, ailes de libellules, ailes de fées, cheveux d'anges, poils de loup garous, essence d'ellébore, pétales de rose des neiges, poudre de pierre de lune et des chrysocales. »

« Intéressant. Il semblerait mon cher Kain souffrirait d'une soif de sang. C'est pas étonnant. A 2000 ans, il faut bien se nourrir de temps en temps et ça doit faire dans les 15 ans qu'il n'a plus touché un humain. Je vais vous donner quelque chose que vous verserez dans sa prochaine potion. C'est incolore, inodore mais les résultats seront exceptionnels. » Ricana le vampire méchamment.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

Léora se réveilla le lendemain matin sans sentir les désagréments occasionnés habituellement par toutes les potions qu'elle ingurgitait. Elle sourit en voyant Tom tourné vers elle, son visage si près du siens. La veille, elle avait été tellement en colère qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué a quel point il avait changé. Son petit corps frêle avait beaucoup grandit. C'était pas étonnant qu'il ait une tête en plus qu'elle. Il s'était beaucoup étoffé aussi. C'était un magnifique jeune homme a la peau pâle, aux cheveux noirs légèrement teintés de verts suivant les rayons du soleil, aux muscles bien dessinés mais délicats. Il était vraiment magnifique.

Son cœur se serra en se souvenant qu'il était avec Eileen. Elle s'extirpa doucement de ses bras et se rendit a la salle de bain. Elle prit une longue douche qui la détendit et passa son uniforme avant de retourner dans sa chambre ou Tom dormait encore. Elle sortit sans bruit de sa chambre avant de se diriger vers les appartements de Kain qui ne dormait pas. Elle frappa doucement et il sourit en la voyant, l'invitant a entrer.

« Comment vas tu Léa ? »

« Ça va ! Je n'ai pas eu besoin de mes potions cette nuit. »

« Dois je en conclure que les choses se sont arrangées avec ton frère ? »

« Oui. Kain ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis jalouse que Tom aime Eileen ? »

« Parce que tu n'as personne dans ta vie. Tu devrais penser a te trouver un petit ami. » Souffla t il a contre cœur.

« Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un pour qui je n'aurais aucun sentiment. »

« Essaye de sortir avec un de tes amis peut être ! »

« En dehors de toi, je n'ai aucun ami ! » Confia t elle les joues rouges.

« Hum… Eh bien, je sais que je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi et accessoirement un vampire mais si jamais tu veux quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience et qui t'aime, je suis là. De plus, je sais très bien que tu te trouveras quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux et que tu aimeras de ton tout cœur dans peu de temps. »

« Je ne veux pas me servir de toi Kain. Tu m'es trop précieux pour ça et je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Tu ne me perdras jamais Léa. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser me fuir. Je suis prêt a toute éventualité. Je serais toujours là pour toi ! » Jura t il sincèrement. (N.A : c'est moi l'auteur mon grand et crois moi, fais pas de promesses que tu peux pas tenir ! Mouahahahahahahahahah)

Léa lui sauta dans les bras en le remerciant de l'aimer. Le vampire sourit assez stupidement en la sentant tout contre lui. La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs et elle se détacha rapidement de lui les joues rouges ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire. Kain lui fila un coup de main en attirant son visage a lui et en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres. Même si le baiser était très doux et agréable, le souvenir qu'elle avait de celui de Tom était bien meilleur. Elle sursauta quand il mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieur en les écartant légèrement et ouvrit grand les yeux quand une langue joueuse vint ennuyer la sienne. C'était… Etrange. Pas désagréable mais étrange. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et laissa ses mains aller entourer la nuque puissante du vampire. Il délaissa doucement sa bouche et s'attaqua a sa gorge qu'il lécha, mordilla et suça avec avidité tentant de goutter un peu du sang qui se cachait sous la fine peau.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir a présent ! » Conseilla t il dans un souffle pas vraiment heureux de la voir quitter son repère.

Elle hocha la tête incapable d'articuler un mot et sortit des cachots la tête un peu dans les nuages. Elle entra dans la grande salle et s'installa a la table des Serpentards en face de son frère qui fronça les sourcils en la voyant un peu perdue mais avec une superbe marque rouge dans le cou. Eileen remarqua tout de suite le regard jaloux de Tom. Elle se doutait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas logique entre eux deux. Fidèle a elle même, elle remit une couche.

« Tu t'es trouvé un petit ami Léa ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! »

« Merci Eileen. »

« Qui est-ce ? » Grogna Tom.

« Kain ! »

Le jeune homme recracha son café fort peu élégamment et la regarda comme si elle était folle. Blessé aussi.

« Un vampire ? Tu sors avec un putain de vampire ? »

« Parle moi fort Tom ! »

« Non mais je REVE ! Ça fait que Marcus et sa petit bande veule te faire la peau et toi tu fais quoi ? Tu te tapes un vampire ! »

« Je ne me tape pas Kain. Je l'aime beaucoup ! C'est mon ami ! »

« Mai bien sur ! Et je suppose donc qu'il t'as fait ce suçon en toute amitié ! »

« On s'est embrassé ! Et il m'a un peu mordu. »

« Mordu ! Tu t'es laissée mordre ? Tu me dégoûtes ! » Cracha t il.

Elle l'observa quelques instants avant de partir de la grande salle en larme. Elle courut dans les couloirs a perdre haleine jusqu'à butter dans Méra qui l'observa un instant choquée. Elle lui prit doucement la main et la tira jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou elle l'obligea a s'asseoir sur une chaise et lui demanda de tout lui dire. Pendant 15 minutes, Léa s'épancha sur l'épaule de sa protectrice préférée et fut a bout de souffle une fois terminée.

« Tom est jaloux Léa. Tout simplement. Tu es sa petite sœur alors il s'inquiète ! Il viendra s'excuser ne t'en fais pas ! Vis ta vie sans trop t'occuper de lui Léa. Tu mérites d'être heureuse toi aussi et Kain t'aime plus que tout ! »

« Merci Méra. Tu as raison. Je dois arrêter de m'inquiéter pour ce que Tom me dit. Même si ça fait très mal. » Termina t elle dans un souffle.

Méra sourit en voyant le changement qui s'opérait chez sa jeune protégée. Son visage auparavant baigné de larmes retrouvait son air aristocratique et angélique, ses yeux ternes reprenaient des étincelles de vie et un sourire bienveillant naissait sur ses lèvres vermeilles.

« Tu devrais aller en cours ma chérie ! » Souffla l'elfe en passant ne main dans les cheveux blonds de Léa qui lui sourit en retour.

Elle prit son sac et sortit de l'infirmerie en chantonnant. Elle faillit jurer en voyant qu'elle était en retard pour son premier cours qui était en plus celui de Kain. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de frapper a la porte et finalement soupira et toqua un bon coup. La voix profonde de Kain l'autorisa a entrer et il lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

« Excusez moi pour mon retard professeur ! Je discutais avec Méra et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

« Aucun problème Léa ! Va t'asseoir. »

Elle s'installa aux côtés d'une fille de Serpentard qu'elle ne connaissait que de réputation. Olive Hornby si elle se souvenait bien. Une espèce de pimbêche qui adorait se foutre de la gueule de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas a Serpentard. Malheureusement, c'était la seule place de libre qui restait et Eileen semblait vouloir jouer aux sangsues avec son frère. Kain remarqua tout de suite le froid qui régnait entre les jumeaux et en voyant le regard assassin de Tom, il n'avait aucun mal a se dire que c'était a cause de lui. Quelque part au fond de lui, il était heureux de cela. Il savait qu'un moment ou l'autre, Tom comprendrait ce qu'il ressentait pour Léa et il n'avait pas hâte de cela.

« Bien, je suis donc censé vous apprendre a vous battre avec des armes. Ça ne sera pas simple et beaucoup d'entre vous me haïront mais entre nous, je m'en fous un peu. Y a t il deux volontaires pour faire une petite démonstration ou vais je devoir en choisir deux au hasard ? » Demanda t il en fixant les élèves.

Tous se regardèrent incertains de la conduite a tenir face a leur nouveau professeur. Léa riait sous cape. C'était tout a fait lui ça.

« Eh bien il semblerait que je doive choisir moi même deux volontaires désignés d'office. Alors… Eileen Prince contre … Léora Jedusor. »

La brune se leva avec un léger air supérieur au visage. Elle prit un sabre qui se trouvait sur le bureau et attendit que Léa prenne place. Elle allait enfin prouver qu'elle aussi elle était spéciale. Kain sortit un long morceau de velours pourpre serré avec une corde dorée et le tendit a Léa avec un petit sourire de connaisseur. Elle répondit a son sourire et sortit son sabre personnel. Une merveille avec une lame en argent et dont le pommeau représentait un ange aux ailes écartées. Des centaines de gemmes le colorait. D'un niveau esthétique, l'épée était une œuvre d'art sans aucun doute. Léa sourit en le prenant a pleine main et salua élégamment Eileen avant de se mettre en position de défense. Kain sourit en la voyant faire. C'était sa technique imparable a elle. Se mettre en position de défense pour soudainement passer a l'attaque. Il avait la même technique. Eileen attaqua en première. Léora l'évita et d'un coup de pied l'envoya contre le mur avant de poser la lame de son épée sur la gorge de la jeune fille.

« Mouais ! J'espère qu'avec mes cours, vous deviendrez meilleure miss Prince parce que là, je me suis ennuyé ! » Remarqua sarcastiquement Kain.

Léa ré entoura le sabre dans son morceau de tissus et le posa doucement sur le bureau de Kain avant de retourner a sa place. Il demanda ensuite a tous les élèves de se lever et fit disparaître les bancs et les chaises qui furent remplacés par des bandes de duels. Tous les élèves se mirent deux par deux mais vu le nombre impaire, Léa se retrouva seule dans son coin. De toute manière, elle connaissait déjà les combats avec armes a la perfection alors…

Kain lui jeta son sabre plus un poignard et lui fit signe de se placer sur l'une des pistes ou il la rejoignit. Il fit tournée ses épées jumelles et la salua rapidement avant de se mettre en position d'attaque. Il l'attaqua doucement au début et augmenta doucement la vitesse et la précision de ses coups. Il savait de quoi elle était capable donc, pas de quoi pavoiser. D'un coup d'œil expert, il remarqua qu'elle n'utilisait que son sabre et pas son poignard. Il s'arrêta quelques instants la laissant souffler.

« N'oublie pas que tu as deux mains Léa. Ton poignard peut être utiliser pour croiser tes armes ou pour me blesser si je suis suffisamment prêt. »

« D'accord. »

Il se remit en position et l'attaqua encore une fois. Le poignard fut un peu plus utile et elle parvint a le blesser au bras jusqu'avant de se retrouver au sol avec Kain au dessus d'elle. Il l'avait égratigné lui aussi et voyant sous ses yeux quelques perles écarlates briller a la lumière du jour. Il déglutit péniblement et se releva en l'aidant a faire pareil. La clocha sonna la fin du cours. Tous les élèves sortirent et Kain vérifia que plus personne n'était là avant de déboucher la fiole que le maître de potion lui avait donné au matin. Il la but d'un seul coup et attendit que ça fasse effet. Il se plia en deux en sentant des vagues de glace parcourir son corps. Il sentait un poison inconnu parcourir ses veines et gagner son cœur et sa tête. Il était rapide. Bien trop rapide. Il poussa un gémissement douloureux et s'effondra au sol.

« » « » « »

Varda sortit de sa classe après son premier cours, ces étudiants étaient de vraies plaies. Elle comprenait mieux a présent pourquoi son peuple se tenait loin d'eux. Elle croisa quelques élèves qui avaient eu cours avec Kain dans le couloir et sourit en les entendant parler abondamment de leur premier cours avec le vampire. Il avait fait une fameuse impression. Son oreille fine capta un gémissement masculin et elle se mit a courir jusqu'à la classe de Kain. Il était allongé sur le sol, encore plus pâle que d'habitude ce qui était une première. Elle s'agenouilla a ses côtés sursautant en sentant la peau glacée sous ses doigts. Elle cala la tête du vampire sur ses genoux et tapota doucement sa joue. Il entre ouvrit les yeux et elle y lut une douleur pétrifiante.

« Que s'est il passé ? » Souffla t elle.

« Potion… Poison… Brandon ! » Haleta t il.

Elle l'attrapa sous les aisselles et le traîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Emeralia sursauta en entendant la porte claquer et ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés en voyant Varda traîner Kain devant elle.

« Que s'est il passé ? » Balbutia l'elfe.

« Il a été empoisonné mais on ne sait pas avec quoi ! »

« Couche le sur le lit et découvre ses bras. »

Varda fit comme Méra lui avait demandé et enleva le pull et la chemise du vampire. Méra lui mit une seringue dans le bras et lui prit deux flacons de sang. Varda resta aux côtés de Kain et soupira. Encore un nouveau coup dur pour Léora. Elle allait avoir du mal a lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passer. Méra revint la mine sombre et le regard abattu.

« Alors ? » Demanda Varda.

« Le poison n'est connu que par le conseil et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Marcus soit dans le coup. C'est un dérivé du poison Curare. Quand je dis un dérivé c'est parce qu'il y a moyen pour qu'il s'en sorte. Mais c'est compliqué. »

« Quoi ? »

« On va devoir lui faire comprendre que pour qu'il puisse vivre, il va devoir vider Léa de son sang. »

« Il ne le fera jamais ! Il préfèrerait se laisser mourir que de la toucher ! »

« Je le sais bien ! » Soupira Méra en passant ses longs doigts dans les cheveux de Kain.

« » « » « »

Varda entra dans la grande salle par la petite porte de derrière et le visage grave. Son regard capta les émeraudes interrogatives de Léa et elle soupira en lui faisant signe de venir. Léora fronça les sourcils se rapprocha de la table des professeurs.

« Ou est Kain ? » Demanda t elle tout de suite.

« A l'infirmerie. Ecoute Léa, j'aurais voulu te le dire d'une autre manière mais Kain a été empoisonné. »

« C'est une blague ! » Souffla Léa.

Elle ne voulait pas le croire. C'était impossible. Kain était fort. C'était un battant. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été empoisonné !

« Je suis désolée Léa ! » Souffla Varda.

« Non ! Non c'est faux ! »

La jeune fille fondit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de l'elfe qui la serra fortement contre elle. Léa se détacha rapidement d'elle et courut a travers la grande salle le visage baigné de larmes. Elle faillit défoncer la porte de l'infirmerie et débarquant comme une furie. Son regard se vissa a celui mourrant de Kain qui sourit légèrement en tentant de se redresser sur le lit. Elle l'obligea a rester couché et l'embrassa doucement. Méra sourit en les voyant si proche.

« Comment peut on le soigner ? » Demanda Léa.

« On cherche encore Léa. Mais on trouvera promis. »

« Si je peux aider, dites le moi ! » Supplia t elle.

Elle ne vit pas le regard d'intense tristesse que Méra lui envoya mais qui fut parfaitement saisit par Kain. Léora l'embrassa encore une fois et fut obligée de sortir de la chambre. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur et enfuit sa tête dans ses bras assistant sans le vouloir a une conversation privé entre deux immortels.

« » « » « »

« C'était quoi ce regard que tu as posé sur Léa tout a l'heure ? » Demanda Kain d'une voix rendue rauque par la soif et la souffrance. « Tu as trouvé ce qu'il faudrait pour me guérir ? »

« Oui ! Tu devrais vider Léa de son sang et encore parce que l'on ne sait pas ce que pourrait te faire son côté Morselus. »

« De toute manière, je refuse. Jamais je ne la toucherais ! »

« On le savait ! A tout hasard, est-ce que tu sais qui aurait pu empoisonner ta potion ? Ça nous aiderait. »

« Brandon ! »

« Le prof de potion ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aux ordres de Marcus. »

« » « » « »

Le reste se perdit dans le brouillard. La partie maléfique de Léa avait déjà repris possession de son corps. Son sabre vint se loger dans sa main comme par magie et elle prit le chemin des cachots. Ses yeux verts brillaient de rage et de fureur. La porte de la classe s'enleva de ses gonds et elle entra dans la pièce se fichant pas mal du regard des autres élèves. Kain allait mourir a cause de cet homme et c'était inacceptable.

« Miss Jedusor, vous êtes en retard ! Je suis dans l'obligation de retirer des points a… »

Le reste de la phrase mourut sur ses lèvres en voyant le regard de son élève. Il était certain que sa dernière heure venait d'arriver. Elle leva sa main et il s'envola dans la salle frappant durement le mur sur les côtés.

« Que lui avez vous fait ? » Gronda t elle d'une voix caverneuse.

« Je… Je ne vois pas… »

« Taisez vous ! Je sais que vous avez rajouté quelque chose a sa potion alors qu'est-ce ? »

« Un poison que Marcus m'avait remis. Ce n'est qu'en vous tuant qu'il pourra vivre. » Railla le professeur avant de crier quand elle l'embrocha sur la lame argentée de son sabre.

« Si je dois mourir pour qu'il vive, je le ferais mais vous ne serez plus là pour le voir. »

Alertés par les hurlements de panique des élèves, Albus et Vera se précipitèrent dans la salle de classe et trouvèrent Léa en transe en train de torturer le professeur Brandon.

« Léa ? » Appela doucement Varda. « Laisse le ma chérie ! Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu croupisses en prison. Kain ne voudrait pas ça quand il guérira ! »

« Ne me mens pas Varda ! Je sais qu'il n'existe qu'un seul moyen pour qu'il vive. Mais je refuse que cette pourriture s'en sorte sans dommages ! » Siffla t elle hargneusement.

« Et tu as pensé a moi ! » Cria Tom.

« Je te dégoûte ! C'est ce que tu as dit ! »

Tom arracha le sabre de la main de sa sœur et força le contact visuel.

« Je refuse de te perdre Léa. J'en mourrais si il t'arrivait quelque chose. Tu ne me dégoûtes pas du tout c'est tout le contraire. Mais je ne voulais pas te voir avec un vampire. Je ne voulais te voir avec personne d'autre qu'avec moi. Je t'aime Léa. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. »

Léora cilla et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle enfuit sa tête dans les cou de Tom. Il la serra dans ses bras en se foutant comme d'une guigne des regards dégoûtés qu'ils recevaient de certains élèves.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il meure Tom. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure a cause de moi ! »

« Et moi je ne veux pas que TU meures ! Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si tu mourrais ? Regarde ce que ces 3 années de séparations ont faites de moi ! Ne me laisse plus Léa. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. »

« Tom… » Souffla Léa en relevant son visage pour croiser le regard baigné de larmes vers son frère.

Il l'observa a son tour et enleva les larmes qui avaient glissées sur ses joues. En ce moment, plus rien n'existait a part le visage de sa sœur si près du sien. Tellement près en fait qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il abaissa lentement son visage et cueillit doucement les deux pétales de rose qui le narguait depuis trop longtemps. Quand leurs deux langues se touchèrent, ils ressentirent immédiatement des courant électrique les traverser. Elle le repoussa rapidement le visage choqué. Jamais elle n'avait rien senti de pareil. Elle ne pouvait pas ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Elle s'enfuit a toute jambe de la classe laissant des élèves médusés derrière elle dont un Tom qui se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal.

Léa entra dans l'infirmerie comme une furie et referma la porte du sort le plus puissant qu'elle connaissait. Elle ôta sa robe de sorcier, son chemisier et prit un couteau sur la table. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit de Kain et le secoua légèrement. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux lui souriant mais son sourire se fana en voyant son visage baigné de larmes, son torse découvert et le couteau qu'elle tenait dans la main.

« Léa non ! » Souffla t il.

« Je suis désolée ! » Chuchota t elle. « J'ai une dernière faveur, je veux que ce moment soit unique ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! »

« Je t'en supplie Kain ! Tu me rendrais un immense service en acceptant. »

« Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Léa ! »

Elle porta doucement le couteau a sa poitrine et traça un fin trait au dessus de son sein gauche. Quelques gouttes vermeille s'échappèrent de la blessure et suffirent a enivrer les sens du vampire qui tentait tant bien que mal de résister mais dès qu'elle eut posé sa bouche sur la blessure, son instinct reprit le dessus et il l'assit a califourchon sur lui, trouvant dans son sang la force de le faire. Le nectar de vie coulait dans sa gorge comme du petit lait. Jamais de sa longue vie il n'avait goutté a quelque chose d'aussi savoureux. Le sang des anges était vraiment incomparable. Elle avait noué ses bras a son cou et avait rejeté sa tête en arrière. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient sur le lit et formait un demi soleil entre les jambes du vampire. Quand il eut regagné suffisamment de force, il tenta de s'éloigner d'elle mais tomba misérablement au sol. Léa déposa une couverture près de lui et s'allongea dessus dévoilant sa gorge. A contre cœur, Kain planta ses canines dans sa carotide et laissa ses mains voyager sur le corps fin et gracieux de son ange. Une partie de lui, la plus importante, était en plein tourment de se servir d'elle pour survivre et l'autre petite partie comptait bien la laisser mourir dans les plus douces conditions qu'il connaissait.

Ses doigts allèrent donc se nicher au creux de son intimité et cajolèrent doucement le petit bouton de chaire si réceptif. Le corps de la jeune femme s'arqua tendit qu'elle poussait un gémissement délicieux. Il sentait toutes ses forces lui revenir. Il avait tellement envie d'elle. Tellement envie de s'enfuir dans cette chaire humide, chaude et inviolée. Tellement envie de la faire sienne pour le reste de l'éternité et ce même si il savait qu'il ne lui était pas destiné. Mais si elle devait mourir, ou était le mal ?

Ses mains remontèrent lentement les jupes de la jeune fille et il en profita pour enlever le bas qu'il portait encore. Avec une douceur dont il ne serait jamais cru capable, il la pénétra. Elle gémit douloureusement sous l'intrusion et planta ses ongles dans ses épaules. A l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, quelqu'un s'acharnait sur la porte et de loin, Léa reconnaissait la voix de Tom. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, elle savait que l'amour sans borne qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre les conduiraient irrémédiablement a leur perte et elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse souffrir. Même si paradoxalement, elle savait qu'il souffrirait plus de la savoir morte. Elle sentait doucement ses membres s'engourdir, sa tête devenir légère. Et quand dans une dernière secousse, Kain cessa de boire et gémir de volupté, sa tête roula sur le côté et elle ferma les yeux. Il se releva les yeux brillants de larmes en voyant ce qu'il avait fait. Jamais aucune punition que lui infligerait le conseil pour effacer cette image. Son visage tellement serein et magnifique même dans la mort. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et la coucha sur le lit se mettant a genoux a côté d'elle et priant pour la première fois de son existence.

Il sentit la magie de la pièce changer brusquement et tourna son regard blasé vers l'endroit ou venait d'apparaître Haniel. L'ange posa sur lui un regard réprobateur et observa tristement le visage reposé de sa petite fille. Le dernier lien qu'il avait avec Lily et qui avait préféré mourir pour une histoire qui n'était qu'un mensonge. Jusqu'ou s'était il trompé ?

« Ce n'est pas son heure Kain ! Elle ne mourra pas. Et ce même si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite du plus profond de son âme. »

L'ange prit le poignard sur le côté et se coupa profondément le bras avant de faire couler le sang doré dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Quelques minutes après, son cœur recommençait a battre.

« Merci ! » Souffla le vampire.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait ! C'est pour elle. Sa vie ne devait pas s'arrêter a un échec. »

Haniel déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et il disparut une fois encore. Kain remonta les couvertures sur son corps nu et il ouvrit la porte créant la stupeur général.

« Kain ! » S'exclama Varda avant de regarder l'infirmerie horrifiée. « Tu l'as tuée ? »

« NON ! Jamais je ne pourrais la tuer. Elle va bien ! Elle a juste besoin de se reposer. Que s'est il passé pour qu'elle vienne a moi dans un état pareil ? »

« Tom l'a embrassée et lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. »

« Et donc elle préfère mourir plutôt que d'assumer l'amour qu'elle porte a son frère et qu'elle trouve immoral ? » Demanda t il en fronçant les sourcils.

En fin de compte, c'était tout a fait elle ça ! Il rassura tout le monde avant de retourner au chevet de son ange dans l'infirmerie.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

Tom parcourut les couloirs tentant de trouver sa sœur mais il ne la vit nulle part et commença sincèrement a s'inquiéter. Il arriva près de l'infirmerie et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'attroupement a la porte. Dumbledore, Varda, l'infirmière et le directeur se trouvaient juste derrière la porte. Ils eurent l'air assez mal a l'aise en voyant le jeune homme approcher.

« Ou est ma sœur ? »

« Hum… Ecoute Tom, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup ta sœur mais pour votre bonheur a tous les deux, laisse tomber. »

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup ma sœur. Je l'aime plus que tout. Plus que moi-même. Et a la folie. »

« Et cette folie l'a conduite à faire un acte qu'elle n'aurait peut être pas fait en temps normal ! » Fit remarquer vicieusement Varda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Léa a forcé Kain à la vider de son sang. Une chance, elle est encore en vie. Si tu continues à la pousser comme ça, elle fera peut-être des choses plus graves un jour. »

« Tu mens ! » Accusa Tom. « Jamais ma sœur n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille ! »

« Bon sang Tom ! Réfléchis une fois de temps en temps. Ta sœur est probablement la fille la plus adorable, pure et naïve de cette planète. Et toi, hop ! Tu arrives et tu fous son monde sans dessus dessous. Elle t'aime aussi sauf que sa morale l'interdit. Et plus tu la pousseras plus elle tentera de vous séparer. »

« Je veux la voir ! »

« Kain est déjà à l'intérieur avec elle. »

« Je m'en fiche pas mal. Je veux voir ma sœur. Qu'elle me dises elle même qu'elle ne veut plus me voir. »

Varda soupira et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Léora était couchée sur le lit, aussi blanche que les draps. Elle semblait tellement calme et paisible. Il s'approcha doucement et envoya un regard haineux a Kain assis sur une chaise au chevet de sa sœur et lui tenant une main. Il fit le tour et lui prit l'autre main se concentrant sur ses forces. Une douce énergie se propagea dans le corps de Léora réchauffant ses membres glacés. Kain masqua sa rage et sortit de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte. Il écrasa son poing contre le mur en sifflant. Varda posa une main sur son épaule cherchant à savoir ce qu'il pensait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à lui qu'elle a lié son âme ? Il la fera souffrir ! Je le sais. Il est bien trop rempli de rage à l'encontre de tout et de tous. Et elle bien trop pure. Il ne parviendra qu'à détruire tout ce qu'elle est. »

« Tu sais qu'Haniel ne le permettra jamais. S'ils sont destinés l'un a l'autre c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison. Continue à être là pour elle Kain ! C'est le principal. Et vu ce qu'elle a fait à Brandon, je peux te dire qu'elle t'aime aussi mais a sa manière. Même si son âme et son cœur appartiennent à Tom, tu resteras toujours une partie de sa vie. »

Kain regarda l'elfe pas convaincu et finit par hocha la tête en la remerciant d'un bref sourire.

« » « » « »

« COMMENT ÇA VIVANT TOUS LES DEUX ??? » Eructait Marcus en faisant les 100 pas dans son salon. « Et ou se trouve cet incapable de maître des potions ? »

« Il est entre la vie et la mort monsieur. Cette petite garce a débarqué pendant le cours et elle l'a embroché sur sa lame. »

« Je vois ! Quel est ton intérêt a toi dans cette histoire ? »

« Récupérer Tom quand sa sœur sera morte et la lui faire oublier ! »

Marcus eut un petit sourire en voyant la jeune femme. Les femmes jalouses étaient toujours plus dangereuses que les hommes. Et ça se confirmait. Pour le mieux bien sur.

« » « » « »

Tom ignora les chuchotements sur son passage. Il y était habitué depuis le temps. Ça faisait une semaine que Léa était dans le coma et il devenait fou. La savoir si près et si loin lui faisait mal. Et se dire qu'il l'avait éloigné lui-même était encore pire. Pour le reste de Poudlard, il était devenu celui a éviter a tout prix. Celui qui tentait de pervertir la douce et gentille Léora. L'histoire du baiser avait bien entendu fait le tour des maisons. Peu s'en foutaient. Parmi eux, Albus, le directeur qui était également au courant, Minerva ( la seule de sa maison a s'en foutre), Hagrid ( il tenait trop a Léora pour la perdre en pensant des choses pareilles) et Poppy ( Léa était son amie envers et contre tout). De l'autre côté, Harrold se frottait les mains voyant enfin une occasion de prendre sa revanche sur Tom. Eileen, elle, ne décolérait pas. Elle était également montrée dans les couloirs. La fille dont le petit ami était amoureux de sa sœur. Imaginez la honte.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie comme tous les jours a la même heure et faillit tomber par terre en croisant deux émeraudes à peine éveillées.

« Léa ! » Souffla t il. « Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? »

« Maintenant. »

« Je me suis inquiété pour toi amour… »

« Arrête Tom je t'en prie. »

« Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi ! »

« Tu es mon frère et c'est mal. Laisse-moi s'il te plait ! » Hoqueta t elle d'une voix faible.

« Léa… »

« Elle t'a dit de la laisser ! » Siffla durement Kain en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Tom lui envoya un regard meurtrier et finit par sortir en claquant la porte. Léa tourna son regard noyé de larmes vers lui et ne dit rien. Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

« Je suis désolé ! » Souffla Kain.

« Ne le soit pas. Je le voulais ! Je ne voulais pas que tu meures à cause de moi. Et j'aurais donné ma vie pour toi s'il l'avait fallu. »

« Mais j'ai fais une grave erreur Léa. Jamais je n'aurais du te faire l'amour ! Ta première fois n'aurait pas du être avec moi mais avec ton âme sœur. Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ce moment ! » Confia t il honteux et inconscient des oreilles indiscrètes qui les écoutaient.

Léa eut un sourire ému et posa doucement sa main sur le bras de Kain l'attirant à elle.

« Si c'était à refaire, je souhaiterais que ça se passe encore comme ça. Tu m'as fait vivre des choses uniques Kain et je t'en remercie. Jamais je ne regretterais ce moment. Et même si tu n'es pas mon âme sœur, je t'aime quand même. » Sourit elle.

Il soupira de soulagement et l'embrassa doucement avant de la regarder se rendormir.

« » « » « »

Marcus lut le parchemin qu'il avait entre les mains et hésitait en rire et hurler de rage. Cette petite peste était sortie du coma. Et elle entretenait une histoire romantique avec Kain. Ça devenait définitivement gênant. Et puisque aucun des deux n'était mort, ça signifiait que Haniel approuvait leur couple. De pire en pire. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de trouver l'âme sœur de la gamine et de le tuer. Avant son 16ème anniversaire de préférence.

« » « » « »

Eileen entra dans la salle commune ou son « petit ami » se trouvait seul. Il était assis dans un lourd fauteuil, une bouteille d'alcool a la main et le regard perdu dans le feu. Des traces de larmes se voyaient encore sur son visage. Elle serra les poings en maudissant Léa jusqu'à sa 30ème génération. Reprenant son calme, elle s'approcha de Tom et caressa doucement la nuque de son cou avant d'y déposer ses lèvres.

« Arrête ça Eileen ! » Grogna t il sans même lui accorder un regard.

« Tu penses encore à elle ? C'est immoral Tom et tu le sais très bien. Ne pense plus à elle ! De toute manière, elle ne t'aime pas. Je l'ai entendu dire je t'aime à Kain tout a l'heure. »

« Léora m'appartient corps et âme. »

« Âme je ne sais mais son corps appartient déjà a Kain d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

« Que veux tu dire ? » Gronda t il menaçant.

« Il lui a fait l'amour en la mordant. Elle voulait que le moment ou elle mourrait soit inoubliable et il a tout fait pour. » Susurra t elle vicieusement.

Tom se releva vivement, faisant tomber le fauteuil et agrippa la gorge d'Eileen.

« Ma sœur est l'être le plus pur qui existe ! Ne t'avise pas de la salir ! »

« Je ne dis que ce que j'ai entendu ! Fais-toi une raison Tom ! Ta sœur aime quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Il la gifla violemment tentant d'ignorer l'excitation qui montait en lui. Elle semblait adorer sa violence alcoolique.

« Moi je sais ce que tu aimes Tom. Je sais la noirceur qui se cache dans ton âme. Je sais ce qui te fait jouir. Je connais ton côté bestial qu'elle ne verra jamais. Tu es fait pour être un loup et pas un agneau. »

Il la gifla encore une fois et la poussa contre la table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Il voulait lui faire mal. La faire hurler. Enlever le sourire mesquin qui défigurait son visage. Il arracha la petite jupe plissée qu'elle portait et enfonça 3 doigts en elle sans même un regard de prévention. Elle feula et se rattrapa a ses épaules. Ça faisait mal. Mais c'était tellement bon aussi !

« Tu vois ? J'avais raison. Jamais ta sœur ne pourra te donner ce que je te donne avec ses mièvreries pathétiques de petite fille parfaite et fragile. »

« Silence ! » Siffla Tom en enlevant ses doigts.

Tom posa sa bouche sur celle d'Eileen. Il n'y avait aucun amour. Juste une folle envie de la faire taire. Il défit rapidement les boutons de son pantalon et d'un grand coup puissant, il entra en elle la faisant hurler. Un sourire vainqueur passa sur ses lèvres lui donnant un air démoniaque. Eileen avait remarqué que quand il était en colère, ses yeux prenaient une légère teinte rouge et en ce moment, ils étaient totalement écarlates. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et lui griffa le dos en gémissant sourdement. Déçu de ne pas avoir plus, il se mit a la pilonner de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite jusqu'à avoir un cri a chaque allée et venue. Sans aucun ménagement, il l'allongea complètement sur la table et attrapa ses jambes pour plus de facilité. Il se mit à plonger en elle comme un damné. Eileen s'accrocha au bord de la table et cria a gorge déployée de plaisir et de douleur mélangé. Jamais il n'avait été aussi violent et elle adorait ça.

Elle poussa un véritable cri de délivrance en atteignant l'orgasme. Il était tellement fort qu'il la laissa tremblante et pantelante. Tom vint a son tour en soufflant le nom de sa sœur, se lança un sort de nettoyage, remit de l'ordre dans ses affaires avant d'envoyer un regard méprisant a Eileen et de sortir de la pièce. Elle le regarda faire complètement ahurie et combattit les larmes de honte qui tentait de couler le long de son visage. Il l'avait considéré comme une pute. Rien d'autre. Elle se rhabilla en sanglotant et jura qu'elle aurait sa revanche un jour ou l'autre.

« » « » « »

Tom parcourut les couloirs le regard vide. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et si Eileen avait raison ? S'il était réellement malfaisant ? Risquerait-il de corrompre sa sœur ? Il arrêta de marcher dans l'un des couloirs du cachot et s'adossa contre le mur en soupirant. Que devait-il faire ?

« On dirait que tu as un problème petit serpent ! » Souffla une voix sifflante à ses côtés.

Tom sursauta et se retourna pour voir le regard bienveillant du tableau de Salazar Serpentard. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu ! »

« C'est normal. Tu n'étais pas prêt à me voir. Ta sœur m'a vue dès son arrivée ici. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Je suis amoureux de ma sœur, j'ai 16 ans et je suis un meurtrier. Faites votre choix. »

« Je crois que si j'avais eu une sœur comme la tienne, je serais aussi tombé amoureux d'elle. Tu sais Tom, le futur n'est pas toujours inéluctable ! Si j'étais toi, je la laisserais faire ses propres expériences sans rien dire. En étant toujours là pour elle et en veillant sur elle de loin, en silence. Ce n'est qu'en faisant des erreurs qu'elle évoluera. Quoiqu'elle fasse pour s'éloigner de toi, il y aura toujours quelque chose qui la poussera vers toi. C'est votre destin. Et il ne sera pas rose tout le temps donc, mieux vaut vite vous faire à toute éventualité. »

« Je ne vous suis pas ! »

« Un jour, tu comprendras ! J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas trop tard. Et méfie-toi de celle que tu as blessé ! Elle risque de devenir votre pire ennemie. »

Tom fronça les sourcils pensant immédiatement a Eileen. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas en fait. Mais si elle avait le malheur de toucher a un cheveux de Léa, il la tuerait sans aucun ménagement.

« » « » « »

Harrold entra dans l'infirmerie d'un pas hésitant. Il sourit en voyant Léa réveillée et adossée à des coussins. Elle lisait un vieux livre écrit dans une langue inconnue composée de barre et d'autres caractères étranges. Il prit une chaise et s'installa à ses côtés en lui tendant un bouquet de fleur sauvage. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé en cette saison. Elle lui fit un immense sourire et conjura un vase rempli d'eau sans baguette avant de les poser dedans.

« Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux. Tu nous as foutu une belle trouille tu sais. »

« Désolée ! J'ai eu un petit soucis personnel. »

« Tu parles de Kain ou de ton frère. »

« Un peu des deux je suppose ! » Admit-elle a contre cœur.

« Si j'ai bien compris, Kain est un vampire et il a été empoisonné par Brandon ! »

« Dans les grandes lignes, oui c'est ça ! »

« Tu sais, tout le monde est content que tu soies revenues a Poudlard. Tom devenait vraiment imbuvable. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru voir oui ! »

« Mais maintenant c'est le passé pas vrai ? »

« Je l'espère. »

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée sur Tom qui entra en souriant. Il portait un gros bouquet de Lys blanc. Les préférés de Léa. Il grogna en voyant Harrold mais le salua néanmoins avant de s'approcher du lit de sa sœur. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et colla sa bouche a son oreille.

« Tu avais raison. J'ai été stupide pardonne moi. Je t'aime mais je ne t'obligerais jamais a éprouver la même chose pour moi. Permet moi juste de t'aimer en silence et de rester a tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive. Comme le meilleur des frères. »

Léa éclata de ce rire cristallin qu'ils aimaient tant et lui sauta au cou.

« Merci Tom ! Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point ça me fait plaisir. J'avais peur de rester brouillée avec toi ! »

« Jamais petite sœur ! » Souffla t il tendrement.

« » « » « »

Léa s'était miraculeusement régénérée et avait enfin eut l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie. Son retour dans la vie scolaire s'était faite en grande pompe. Tous étaient ravis de la revoir. Ainsi qu'ils étaient heureux de constater que le frère et la sœur n'avaient que des rapports strictement fraternels et décents. Le petit soucis de la classe de potion était donc presque oublié sauf pour deux personnes qui avaient la rancune tenaces, Harrold et Eileen. La vie a Poudlard avait donc repris son court normal. Le seul petit changement s'opérait la nuit puisque Tom et Léora ne dormaient plus. Et ça se voyait sur leur visage. Privés de la présence de leur douce moitié, ils ne dormaient pas ou peu ! Léa avait emménagé dans les quartiers de Kain qui voyait bien l'état de fatigue avancée dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux. Comme compensation, Tom recherchait activement un moyen de devenir immortel. Chose complètement stupide pour tous sauf pour lui. Il voulait trouver un moyen de veiller sur sa sœur malgré la menace de Marcus qui pesaient sur leur tête et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé ne le satisfaisait qu'a moitié puisque c'était très peu décrit. Et qu'il préférait se tuer lui même que de demander a Kain de le changer en vampire. Jamais il ne demanderait quelque chose a quelqu'un ! C'était une question d'honneur.

Il attendit patiemment que le cours de potion se termine. Après tout, le professeur Slughorn, qui avait du remplacer le professeur Brandon, était un maître en matière de magie noire. Léa avait oublié un livre mais en entendant son frère discuter magie noire avec le professeur, elle se cola au mur, gardant sa respiration silencieuse.

« Monsieur, j'aurais voulu vous demander quelque chose ! » Commença prudemment Tom.

« Je t'écoute Tom ! » Répondit Slughorn en s'installant dans un large fauteuil et en posant ses pieds sur un pouf de velours.

« Je voulais savoir ce que vous saviez sur les Horcruxes. »

« Tu fais des recherches pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? »

« Non ! J'ai trouvé ce mot dans un livre mais je ne l'ai pas compris et aucun autre livre n'en parle. »

« Bien sur que non ! Tu ne trouveras pas de livre parlant sur les Horcruxes a Poudlard. C'est de la magie noire très très noire Tom ! »

Léa frissonna légèrement en entendant le mot magie noire. Alors, Tom s'y était remis.

« Je le sais bien monsieur ! Mais je me suis dit qu'un sorcier tel que vous et avec tant de connaissance devait bien s'y connaître dans ce genre de matière ou du moins, en avoir une bague idée. »

Léa retint un hoquet de stupeur. Quand est-ce que son frère était il devenu un manipulateur de première ? C'était effrayant.

« Oh ! Je suppose que personne ne m'en voudra si je te donne une idée générale des horcruxes ! » Commença Slughorn sous l'oreille captivée de Tom. « Horcruxe est le nom que l'on utilise pour désigner un objet dans lequel on enferme son âme. »

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment le principe monsieur ! »

« Il s'agit de séparer son âme en deux et d'en cacher une partie dans un objet que l'on cache soigneusement. Ainsi, même si le corps est détruit, on ne peut pas mourir puisqu'un morceau de l'âme est rattaché a la vie terrestre sans avoir subi le moindre dommage. Mais bien sur, l'existence sous une telle forme, … Rare sont ceux qui la voudraient Tom. Très rare ! La mort serait préférable. »

« Mais… Comment peut-on faire pour séparer son âme en deux ? »

« Eh bien » Répondit Slughorn mal a l'aise. « Il faut comprendre que l'âme est censée rester intacte et entière. La diviser est quelque chose d'immoral et de contre nature. »

« Je comprends cela monsieur mais comment peut-on diviser son âme en deux ? »

« En accomplissant un acte maléfique. L'acte maléfique suprême. En commettant un meurtre. Tuer déchire l'âme. Le sorcier désireux de créer un Horcruxe tourne cet acte a son avantage en enfermant la partie arrachée. »

« Comment peut-on enfermer son âme dans un objet ? »

« Je n'en sais rien Tom ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un tueur ? »

« Non monsieur pas du tout. Pardon si je vous ai offensé. C'est juste que je me demandais si un seul serait suffisant. Pourquoi ne pas déchirer son âme 7 fois ce qui est un chiffre magique hautement supérieur qu'un ! »

« 7 fois ? » Glapit Slughorn. « Tu ne trouve pas que l'idée de devoir commettre un meurtre est suffisamment horrible sans en plus penser a en commettre 7 ? Bien entendu, tout cela est une discussion purement académique. Il serait malvenu que Dumbledore apprenne que nous ayons discuté de ce genre de choses ! C'est un sujet tabou a Poudlard. Et il est particulièrement stricte avec cela. Sans parler du directeur ! »

« Bien sur monsieur je ne dirais rien. »

Léa se cacha dans un coin sombre et vit son frère sortir. Son visage était illuminé par le ravissement que lui procurait ces nouvelles. Et ça ne l'embellissait pas du tout. Bien au contraire. Elle décida de refourguer ces bribes d'informations dans le fond de sa tête et préféra rejoindre Tom dans la grande salle pour le souper.

« » « » « »

Kain ne dormait pas. Ça faisait 4 heures qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux couchés et il ne parvenait pas a s'endormir avec Léa a ses côtés qui ne cessaient de bouger dans tous les sens. Elle n'arrivait pas a dormir non plus et ça faisait presque 3 semaines que ça durait. Il savait très bien que c'était l'absence de Tom a ses côtés qui la pesait mais bon… Il avait espéré que ça lui passe. Au lieu, ça ne faisait qu'empirer.

« Tu devrais aller le rejoindre ! » Souffla t il a contre cœur.

« Non ! Non ça va ! »

« Léa ! Ça fait deux semaines que vous avez tous les deux des têtes d'enterrements. Vous ne vous êtes presque jamais quittés depuis que vous êtres ensemble. Et on a été forcé de te droguer avec des potions de sommeil sans rêve quand tu étais au manoir du cercle. Va le rejoindre. Tu viendras me voir demain matin quand tu te lèveras ! Ce n'est pas un problème tu sais. »

« Je me sens tellement coupable de ne pas pouvoir me passer de lui. Je suis vraiment désolée Kain. »

« Il n'y a aucun soucis amour ! Vas y vite avant que Rusard ne fasse sa ronde. »

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Kain et passa un peignoir de chambre. Elle sortit doucement de la chambre du vampire et courut rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de Tom. Elle parvenait a voir un raie de lumière sous sa porte. Elle frappa doucement et attendit qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Il entre ouvrit la porte et la regarda étonné.

« Léa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as un problème ? »

« Je… Je suis désolée. Je n'arrive pas a dormir quand tu n'es pas a côté de moi ! Ça te dérange si je… »

« Non ! Non pas du tout entre je t'en prie. Moi non plus je n'arrive pas a dormir quand tu n'es pas là alors… J'étudie ! »

Elle gloussa doucement et entra dans la chambre de son frère. Elle enleva son peignoir de chambre rougissant légèrement et souleva les draps ou Nagini semblait avoir fait son nid. Le serpent siffla un peu et alla se caler dans le fond du grand lit. Léora se glissa doucement sous les couvertures et fit un sourire timide a son frère qui la rejoignit. Lui qui n'était vêtu que d'un boxer, ça risquait d'être limite au réveil. Il se coucha a son tour dans le lit et éteignit la lumière. Quand sa sœur vint se lover dans ses bras, il l'entoura possessivement et trouva le sommeil, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux blonds.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 : Adieu Léa (n.a : comment trouver un titre qui coupe toute envie de lire !)   
Tom et Léa regardèrent le château s'éloigner lentement. L'année scolaire était terminée et ils avaient passé leur buse. Ils étaient quasiment certains de terminer premier de leur promotion d'ailleurs. Tout avait été d'une facilité déconcertante. Ils retournaient a présent a l'orphelinat. Kain, Varda et Emeralia les accompagnaient. Le seizième anniversaire de Léa approchant a grand pas, ils ne doutaient pas un seul instant que Marcus tenterait de la tuer quand qu'il en était encore temps. Eileen ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné le fait d'exister et d'accaparer toute l'attention. Presque toute l'école lui avait promis de lui écrire et Hagrid était devenu son plus grand fan quand elle avait commencé a lui apprendre la magie sous l'œil vigilent de Kain qui se méfiait de la force du demi géant. Elle lui filait également des cours d'anglais et lui apprenait a écrire correctement. Personne n'avait prit le temps de l'aider et il lui en était largement reconnaissant.   
Des dizaines d'élèves étaient passés pour lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances. Une chose dont elle n'était pas certaine d'après les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de l'orphelinat. Tom lui avait caché beaucoup de choses concernant cet endroit et il commençait a le regretter. Voir sa sœur dans cet endroit sordide le répugnait. Quand ils arrivèrent a la gare, Kain, Varda et Emeralia disparurent dans un petit POP. Probablement pour sécuriser le périmètre autour du bâtiment. Tom et Léa empaquetèrent toutes leurs affaires sur un chariot et passèrent le passage. Tom grimaça en reconnaissant la fourgonnette de l'orphelinat ainsi que son conducteur. John Hart ! Il avait été promu directeur après que Lewis soit entré dans un centre pour personnes atteinte d'une maladie psychiatrique. Et il était probablement pire que Lewis. Il n'aima d'ailleurs pas du tout le regard qu'il posa sur sa sœur qui instinctivement se serra contre lui.   
« Tom ! » Salua t il. « Je n'avais pas été prévenu qu'il y allait avoir une personne en plus. Je me demande bien ou je vais la mettre. Quoiqu'il reste une place dans mon lit histoire de me tenir chaud. » Ricana t il grassement.   
« C'est ma sœur ! » Gronda Tom. « Posez un seul doigt sur elle et ce qui est arrivé a Lewis sera une promenade de santé a côté de ce que je vous ferais ! »   
« Mais oui bien sur ! Grouillez vous de monter ! J'ai hâte de retourner a l'institut ! »   
Ils placèrent leur bagages dans le coffre de la camionnette et Léa sursauta, persuadée d'avoir senti une main frôler ses fesses. Tom serra les dents en voyant l'homme faire. Tant qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde, il ne pouvait rien faire mais une fois a l'orphelinat, il ne se gênerait pas ! Et tant pis si il se faisait renvoyer ! Personne ne touchait sa sœur !   
« » « » « »   
Kain regarda le grand bâtiment devant lui. Les vibrations qu'il dégageait étaient encore pire que le temps ou ils étaient venus voir Tom avec Léa.   
« Tu les sens aussi ? » Demanda Méra.   
« Oui ! Je crois que Marcus ne sera pas notre première priorité ici. On devra garder un œil sur elle tout le temps. »   
« Tom la protègera ! J'ai confiance en lui ! »   
« Pas moi ! Je sais qu'il l'aime mais si il utilise la magie, il sera renvoyé de Poudlard. Léa aussi ! Et elle préfère mourir que d'être séparée encore une fois de lui ! »   
« Je sais ! » Soupira l'elfe gardienne. « Avec tout le mal qu'il lui a fait, comment peut elle l'aimer encore ? »   
« Exactement ce que je me demande. Que veux tu, les âmes sœur sont comme ça ! » Grogna t il.   
« Que d'amertume dans tes mots Kain ! » Souffla Méra en le regardant.   
Il ne répondit pas, trop occuper a regarder la fourgonnette qui venait d'entrer dans le parc délabré de l'orphelinat. Tom sortit en premier et ouvrit la portière pour sa sœur qui sortit a son tour et regarda les murs austère avec une petite grimace. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ? Ça te déplait peut être ? Pas de chance, tu es coincée ici avec moi pendant 2 longs mois ! » Susurra l'homme d'une voix forte.

Kain grogna dans les branches. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Et il pouvait voir que Tom ne l'aimait pas plus. Les jumeaux entrèrent dans la vieille pension en se battant avec leur bagage et regardèrent autour d'eux.

« C'est encore pire que la dernière fois que je suis venue ! » Souffla Léa horrifiée.

« Pardon ! » Chuchota Tom.

« Pourquoi pardon ? »

« J'aurais du te dire comment c'était ici et t'empêcher de venir. Tu aurais été plus en sécurité ailleurs. »

« Peu m'importe ou je suis Tom ! Pourvu que je sois avec toi ! »

Elle entrelaça ses doigts a ceux de son frère et lui sourit doucement.

« Bon ! Ou vais je bien pouvoir te mettre toi ? » Les interrompit le moldu.

« Ne vous donnez pas la peine de me caser quelque part monsieur, je dors toujours avec mon frère ! » Souligna Léa en souriant.

« Quoi ? Toi avec ce monstre ? Jamais de la vie ! »

Léa serra les poings mourrant d'envie de lui coller une gifle. Stupide moldu bourrés de préjugés. Pas étonnant que Grindewald veule tous les tuer.

« Je dormirais avec mon frère que vous le vouliez ou non ! » Siffla t elle.

« Calme toi ma belle. Ici, tu n'es pas dans un château mais chez moi et je ferais de toi ce dont j'aurais envie. En fin de compte, tu dormiras sur la carpette aux pieds de mon lit ! Voilà une place parfaite pour toi te ne crois pas ? » Ronronna t il en tripotant ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Ma sœur ne dormira pas sur votre carpette ! » Gronda haineusement Tom en serrant les poings.

« La ferme Jedusor ou tu sais ce qui t'attend ! » Répondit le moldu sur le même ton.

Léa vit une étincelle de peur passer dans le regard de Tom mais ne dit rien.

« Je dormirais ou vous voulez mais ne lui faites pas de mal s'il vous plait ! » Souffla t elle au bord des larmes.

Elle qui croyait avoir atteint l'horreur extrême en ayant Marcus au basque, elle se demandait si le vampire n'était pas une bonne échappatoire.

« Bien ! » Lâcha le moldu tout content. « Suis moi dans ce cas que je te montre ta nouvelle chambre ! »

Tom la retint par le poignet et grimaça en voyant les deux larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage. Lui qui ne voulait pas la voir pleurer, cet endroit n'était pas le plus indiqué pour ça.

« Tu n'avais pas a faire ça ! » Souffla t il.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. » Sanglota t elle dans ses bras.

« Au fait Jedusor ! C'est quoi le prénom de ta charmante sœur ? »

« Lé… Léora ! » Souffla t elle entre deux hoquets.

« Très joli ! Allez Léora ! Suis moi ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvres inférieur et le suivit la mort dans l'âme. Sans attendre, Tom fit demi tour et sortit rapidement.

« KAIN ! VARDA ! » Hurla t il.

« Vas y petit ! Grille notre couverture ! On te dire rien ! » Grogna Kain.

« Vous devez partir avec Léora ! Je vous ai jamais rien demandé mais emmenez là ailleurs. »

Kain fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air alarmé du jeune homme.

« Que se passe t il ? »

« Il… Il veut la faire dormir sur la carpette au pied de son lit. Il va lui faire du mal ! »

« Kain… On ne peut rien faire ! » Intervint Varda ! « Amélia et le conseil ont placés des tonnes de charmes sur l'endroit pour que Marcus ne puisse pas attaquer d'ici son 16ème anniversaire. C'est le seul endroit sur pour elle. Et ça prendra des mois pour remettre un autre endroit au point. »

« Vous devez faire quelque chose ! » Intervint Tom. « Je sais très bien ce qu'il fait aux orphelins qui lui plaisent et c'es loin d'être agréable. Ce type est un sado masochiste. Ne la laissez pas ici je vous en prie. »

« On est dans une impasse Tom ! Si on veut la ramener au manoir du conseil, elle refusera de venir si tu n'es pas avec elle. Elle ne voudra pas faire de magie parce qu'alors, elle serait renvoyée et plus avec toi et elle refusera que tu fasses de la magie parce que sinon… ben vous serez séparés encore une fois. »

« Kain ! Tu l'aimes ! Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! »

Son visage se crispa et il se plia en deux tandis qu'une vague glaciale le trenspercait.

« Tom ? » Demanda Varda inquiète ! « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« AIDEZ LA ! » Hurla t il en tombant au sol a genoux.

Kain gronda un truc incompréhensif, sortit ses deux épées et fonça vers le manoir.

« Varda, préviens Amélia qu'on arrive avec Léa et Tom. Je ne les laisserais pas ici ! On les ramène au manoir et je me fous de ce qu'elle dit ! » Cria t il encore une fois avant de rentrer en défonçant la porte.

Il avisa un groupe de jeune assis dans les canapés et l'un d'eux leva son visage souriant vers lui.

« Hey ! Je vous reconnais ! Je vous ai vu il y a 3 ans ! »

« Pas le temps ! On se trouve la chambre de votre directeur ! »

« Venez je vous montre ! »

Ils se remirent a courir dans les couloirs. Kain sentit son sang se figer en entendant les hurlement de douleur de Léa. Personne ne la touchait devant lui. Il accéléra la cadence et détruisit la porte. Il faillit tuer le moldu en le voyant fouetter son petit ange. Il le projeta sur le côté et jeta un rapide coup d'œil a Léa qui était attachée au mur, face contre pierre, le dos nu et lézardé de coups de fouets sanguinolents. Il la détacha en tranchant net les liens et la récupéra avant qu'elle ne percute le sol. Il attrapa l'un de ses poignards et le balança sur le moldu qui se relevait courageusement. Celui ci hurla quand l'acier le transperça suffisamment pour le clouer au mur mais pas assez dangereux pour le tuer.

« Je te tiens a l'œil mon gros ! Continue a passer tes nerfs sur ces enfants et je te ferais regretter d'être né ! » Gronda le vampire d'une voix polaire.

Celui ci ricana montrant a Kain deux jolies canines et le vampire soupira.

« Encore un homme de Marcus ! »

« Tu ne la sauveras pas Kain ! Elle doit mourir ! »

« Peut être ! en attendant c'est toi qui va mourir ! »

Kain darda son épée et trancha net la tête de l'autre vampire qui se désagrégea. Il se hâta de retourner auprès de Varda et Emeralia et constata qu'Amélia était également là.

« Que s'est il passé ? » Hoqueta la vampire.

« Le directeur était un homme de Marcus. Elle n'est a l'abris nulle part ! Il faut l'emmener au manoir du cercle ! »

« Il ne peut pas venir avec nous ! » Répondit la vampire en montrant Tom.

« Alors je refuse de partir ! » Souffla Léora d'une voix éteinte.

« Ta sécurité prime avant tout Léa. »

« Pas au détriment de la sienne. C'est lui et moi ou aucun de nous ! »

« Très bien ! » Soupira Amélia. « Je m'arrangerais avec les membres du cercle ! Varda, emmène le ! »

L'elfe hocha la tête et prit la main de Tom en souriant. Tous disparurent dans un flash de lumière et ré atterrirent en face d'un somptueux manoir tout en pierre ou se trouvaient des centaures, des elfes, des vampires, des licornes, des dryades, des fées et bien d'autres créatures encore. Ils allèrent tous dans la chambre de Léa ou Emeralia commença a la soigner, grimaçant en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. Elle garderait certainement des cicatrices.

« Tom ? » Appela doucement Léa.

« Je suis là amour ! » Souffla t il.

Elle tendit lentement sa main qu'il prit dans la sienne et s'endormit, merci aux potions de Méra.

« » « » « »

Le temps passa très vite jusqu'au 16ème anniversaire de la jeune fille. Elle avait bien récupéré de son traitement a l'orphelinat et était très heureuse de faire profiter son frère de la vie de château. Ils passaient leur temps a s'entraîner un peu, s'amuser beaucoup et passaient un temps infini ensemble ce qui énervait profondément Kain. Il avait fini par se faire une raison. Léa et Tom étaient de toute manière fais l'un pour l'autre alors pas de quoi criser. Ils avaient reçu leur résultats aux buses et avaient été agréablement satisfait. Ils étaient tous les deux premiers de leur année avec des scores jamais enregistrés a l'école. Une première dans les annales. Le 30 Juillet au soir, ils furent obligés de se séparer. Amélia avait emmené Tom dans une chambre a l'autre bout du manoir et avait scellé la porte de sa chambre le prévenant qu'il aurait un choc le lendemain au petit déjeuner.

Léa ne dormait pas. Elle regardait son horloge qui décomptait les minutes jusqu'à minuit. Quand les 12 coups sonnèrent, elle sentit son corps la brûler et geler en même temps ce qui était assez bizarre. Petit a petit, la douleur s'intensifia et elle ne put bientôt plus faire autre chose qu'hurler. Kain, Varda, Amélia et Emeralia débarquèrent en courant dans la chambre et restèrent sans bouger, assistant médusé a la métamorphose de la jeune fille en femme. Elle était entourée d'une espèce de cocon dont les couleurs variaient du blanc au doré en passant par le rouge, le vert, le bleu, le jaune et le noir. La chenille déjà très belle se changeait en un merveilleux papillon. Dans un craquement sourd, deux ailes d'un rouge profond firent leur apparition et le cocon explosa, projetant des ondes de magie un peu partout et signifiant a toutes les races que la Kementari était enfin là. Exténuée, Léora retomba sur son couvre lit et sentit a peine ses ailes retourner dans son dos.

« C'est fini ? » Souffla Varda.

« Oui ! » Sourit Amélia émue. « Maintenant, c'est un ange ! »

« Elle est superbe ! » Continua Kain.

« Va falloir faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux ! » Termina Emeralia toujours pratique.

Les trois autres gloussèrent et sortirent de la chambre, fermant doucement la porte derrière eux.

« » « » « »

Marcus balança son verre de whisky dans le feu. 16 ans ! Elle avait 16 ans. C'était trop tard maintenant ! Enfin, peut être pas ! C'était peut être un ange mais elle n'avait pas encore appris a utiliser toutes ses capacités. Peut être avait il encore une chance mais il fallait faire vite.

« » « » « »

Tom faillit se cracher dessus en voyant sa sœur arriver en se frottant les yeux, encore ensommeillée. Elle bailla allègrement et s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui. Il y avait fort a parier qu'elle ne s'était pas encore regardé dans une glace.

« Tu vas bien Tom ? » S'enquit elle d'une voix envoûtante, profonde et cristalline.

Il hocha bêtement la tête ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Il tira une longue boite d'en dessous de la table et la lui tendit avec un micro sourire.

« Joyeux anniversaire Léa ! »

Elle lui sauta dessus et lui colla deux gros bisous sur les joues avant d'ouvrir la boite. Elle contenait le parfait ensemble des poupées. Une ombrelle en dentelle blanche, une robe blanche en dentelle avec des volants roses pâles et des gants. Elle se hâta d'avaler son repas pour ensuite retourner dans sa chambre en courant presque. Elle entra dans sa salle de bain et hoqueta en croisant son regard. Peut être devrait elle un jour demander a Amélia pourquoi elle ne grandissait qu'a son anniversaire. Enfin, peut être que grandir n'était pas vraiment le mot approprié. Evoluer serait plus juste. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient un peu plus haut que les genoux, blonds dorés légèrement ondulés, ses yeux émeraudes étaient bordés d'une longue rangée de cils noirs qui contrastaient avec sa chevelure, son teint était très blanc comme la porcelaine et ses formes étaient définitivement féminines. Elle eut un sourire fugitif en se regardant et prit une longue douche rougissant un peu de ses nouvelles formes.

Une fois propre et sèche, elle enfila rapidement des sous vêtements avant de sortir ses nouveaux habits de sa boite. Elle passa la longue robe légère qui ondulait le long de ses jambes, mit un gros nœud blanc dans ses cheveux, passa ses gants et prit l'ombrelle avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Elle ressemblait a ces illustrations de poupée qu'on voyait dans les magasines. Fière de son reflet, elle courut jusqu'à la salle a manger ou tous étaient réunis et ou ils s'arrêtèrent tous de manger.

« Essuie toi la bouche Kain ! Tu baves ! » Railla Tom.

« Toi aussi ! » Rétorqua le vampire.

Au bout d'un mois de vie commune, ils étaient enfin parvenus a s'entendre même si ce n'était pas rose tous les jours. Méra frappa dans ses mains extatiques.

« Léa ! Tu es superbe chérie ! »

« Merci ! C'est Tom qui me l'a achetée ! Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? » S'extasia t elle en tournant sur elle même le visage rayonnant.

« Y a pas que la robe qui est belle si tu veux mon avis ! » Souffla Tom.

« Tout a fait d'accord avec toi ! » Rétorqua Kain sur le même ton. « T'as un bon goût en matière de robe ! »

« Tu veux que je t'en achète une aussi ? » Railla t il.

« Sans façon non merci ! »

« Cependant » Reprit Léa. « Je crois que j'ai encore grandit ! Mes anciens habites ne m'iront plus ! Je vais devoir en racheter ! »

« On ira cette après midi si tu veux ! Comme ça, on fêtera ton anniversaire a Poudlard. » Sourit Amélia.

« Merci ! » Cria Léa en sautant dans tous les coins.

La vampire échangea un sourire avec Tom. Ils lui avaient organisés une grande fête pour son anniversaire. Et avaient, en passant, invités tous ses amis.

« » « » « »

Kain grognait en portant les paquets. Le shopping était vraiment ce qu'il haïssait le plus ! Surtout le fait de devoir porter les paquets. Mais en regardant le visage et le sourire rayonnant de Léa, il pouvait tout oublier. Elle s'amusait comme une folle dans la rue sorcière. Elle sautillait comme une petite fille, saluant tous ses camarades de classe qui la saluaient eux aussi. Même les parents d'élèves semblaient sous son charme. Mais après tout, a part Marcus, qui ne le serait pas ? Eh bien une jeune fille cachée dans l'ombre n'était pas du tout heureuse. Voir Tom et Léa se promener main dans la main comme un couple l'avait profondément perturbée et attisait peu a peu sa haine grandissante de Léora Jedusor. Juste le fait de voir combien elle était populaire la dégoûtait. Elle semblait vite oublier que 4 ans auparavant, elles avaient été amies. Eileen serra les poings et fit demi tour en grinçant des dents.

« » « » « »

Albus sourit en voyant sa petite fille de cœur entrer dans la grande salle en souriant. Sourire qui s'élargit quand tous ses amis bondirent pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Minerva, Poppy, Hagrid, et quelques autres encore étaient là. Ils semblaient tous ravis d'être là d'ailleurs. Quoiqu'un peu étonné de voir les 4 protecteurs. Une montagne de cadeau se trouvait au centre de la pièce près d'un gros gâteau a étage. Tom regardait sa sœur en souriant. Elle papillonnait d'une personne a l'autre, distribuant sourire et éclat de rire cristallin. Tous semblaient sous son charme ce qui semblait plus que légitime. Ils mangèrent tous le gâteau en rigolant beaucoup sous l'œil vigilent des protecteurs. Quand la distribution des cadeaux débuta, Albus commença le ballet en glissant un gros paquets dans ses mains. Elle le défit avec douceur et poussa un petit cri en découvrant en avant première, la nouvelle édition de l'histoire de Poudlard. Il avait marqué une page et elle fut émue en découvrant son nom et celui de son frère dans la liste des meilleurs élèves. Ils étaient les tout premiers. Les meilleures notes aux buses depuis la création de l'école et leur biographie s'y trouvait même si un peu courte pour le moment.

« Elle a été enchantée pour que tout ce qu'il se passe a Poudlard s'y marque d'événement en événement. » Expliqua Albus, souriant en voyant son visage illuminé.

« Merci… Grand-Père ! » Souffla t elle les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux.

Albus rougit un peu et la prit dans ses bras. Tom fronça un peu les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Après tout, si sa sœur avait décidé d'adopter le professeur Dumbledore et que ça la rendait heureuse, il n'allait pas s'y opposer. Hagrid s'approcha a son tour avec une caisse en carton pas emballée et trouée un peu partout.

« Je… Je l'ai trouvé a l'orée du bois. Sa mère avait été tuée par une bande de loups garous et je me suis dit que peut être… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, trop gêné.

Elle découvrit une petite chose dorée. On aurait dit un tout petit cheval.

« Ça alors ! C'est une licorne magique. » Souffla le directeur.

Léora tourna son regard bourré d'incompréhension vers Varda qui sourit.

« Ce sont des licornes qui doivent se lier avec des sorciers adultes et puissant pour pouvoir se développer et grandir. Ils sont extrêmement protecteur et attachés a leur sorcier. Un lien indéfectible se noue entre eux. »

Léa retourna a la contemplation de son nouveau petit animal qui ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il avait des yeux bleus très clair presque blanc. Il la fixa un peu avant de poser le bout de son museau sur le nez de la jeune fille. Elle prit une brusque inspiration. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit était fouillé de part en part. un fin rayonnement se fit autour d'eux et les yeux de l'animal devinrent verts émeraudes comme ceux de sa maîtresse.

« Tu dois lui trouver un nom Léa. » Rappela doucement Tom.

« Luinil ! »

« L'étoile de la lumière ? Ingénieux ! » Admit Amélia avec un petit sourire pour Emeralia.

Léora avait choisit un prénom elfique pour un animal magique. Minerva lui offrit des sucreries et des livres sur la métamorphose, les animagus et les magies animales. Poppy, elle, avait opté pour des livres sur la magie curative, les sorts importants pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un, bref, le parfait attirail de la future infirmière. Le directeur s'avanca a son tour en souriant et lui présenta deux petites boites. Elle poussa une exclamation surprise en voyant le badge de préfète en chef et celui de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch.

« Monsieur ! JE suis très touchée mais je risque d'avoir du mal a tout faire. De plus, je n'ai plus joué au Quiddicth depuis ma seconde année. Peut être serait il plus judicieux de le donner a Eileen puisque c'est elle qui m'a remplacé au poste d'attrapeur. »

« Sans doute Léa mais Eileen était moins douée que toi au Quidditch. Nous aimerions que tu reprennes la place qui est la tienne. »

« Je ne sais pas monsieur ! Je ne voudrais pas que l'on m'accuse de lui avoir volé sa place. »

« Cette place aurait du être a toi Léa. Accepte au moins celle de préfète en chef ! »

« Avec plaisir. Mais je préfère qu'Eileen soit le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. »

« Très bien Léa. Comme tu veux. Tom, est-ce que tu veux devenir le préfet en chef ? »

« Bien sur monsieur ! »

« Formidable ! Je sens qu'avec vous deux, nous n'aurons aucun soucis cette année. » Sourit le directeur confiant.

« » « » « »

Après la petite fête, ils retournèrent tous au manoir du cercle. Léora serrait sa petite licorne contre elle et Tom portait le reste de ses cadeaux pendant que Kain tentaient de ne pas s'ensevelir sous les paquets. Varda se foutait légèrement de lui d'ailleurs ! Léa mit toutes ses affaires en place avant de sortir s'entraîner avec Tom et Aerin. C'est ainsi que se déroula le dernier mois de vacance. Rythmé entre les entraînement intensifs du cercle, les études, la lecture de tous les livres qu'elle avait reçu et l'équitation puisque grâce a la puissance de sa maîtresse, Luinil était devenu un super étalon ailé, blanc, pire qu'une tête de mule et avec une cervelle d'oiseau. Très intelligent, il comprenait tout ce qu'on lui disait et se faisait un plaisir de parader devant les elfes ou les fées qui le trouvaient beau. Certains avaient même cru que c'était un animagus.

« » « » « »

Ils reprirent le train pour Poudlard le matin du premier septembre. Léa avait fièrement accroché son badge de préfète en chef sur le devant de sa robe et avait fait le même avec celui de Tom qui bombait le torse afin d'être sur que tous le voient. Il eut un sourire méprisant en voyant Harrold accompagné de ses parents et de sa petite sœur qui entrait en première année. Léora s'approcha d'eux toute souriante et salua gentiment les parents d'Harrold.

« Père, mère, je souhaiterais vous présenter une amie de Poudlard. Voici Léora Jedusor. Elle est également a Serpentard. »

« Les bienfaits que vous avez fait pour cette école sont allés jusqu'aux oreilles du ministre miss Jedusor. » Déclara le père d'Harrold.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand chose monsieur ! »

« Voici notre fille Emmeline qui entre cette année a Poudlard. Nous espérons qu'elle deviendra comme vous miss. »

Léa plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux bleus d'Emmeline qui rougit légèrement peu habituée a ce qu'on la fixe.

« Si tu as le moindre soucis, je suis préfète en chef ! Ne te gêne pas pour venir me voir quand tu le souhaites ! » Proposa gentiment Léa.

« Merci madame ! » Souffla la petite fille.

« Léa. Je m'appelle Léora mais tu peux m'appeler Léa. Harrold, je ne veux pas te presser mais le train va bientôt partir. Monsieur et madame Potter, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! »

« Plaisir partagé miss Jedusor. J'espère que nous aurons encore l'occasion de nous revoir ! » Salua la mère d'Harrold avec un fin sourire.

Léa lui rendit son sourire et fit demi tour pour rejoindre son frère.

« Tout a fait charmante fils ! » Apprécia monsieur Potter. « Qui est le garçon qui la couve et te fusille du regard ? Son petit ami ? »

« Non ! Son frère ! Quoiqu'il ait avoué l'année passée qu'il était amoureux de sa sœur mais elle l'a repoussé. »

« En tout cas, elle est très bien. Emmeline, voilà le genre de femme que je voudrais te voir devenir. Prend exemple sur elle d'accord ? »

« Oui père ! » Souffla la petite fille.

Ils montèrent ensuite dans le train et se trouvèrent un compartiment. Harrold retrouva tous ses amis de Gryffondor et Emmeline fut obligée de rester sur le côté en l'écoutant pavoiser sur ses exploits aussi grotesque que faux. Elle soupira et sortit en douce du wagon pendant qu'il ne faisait pas attention a elle. Elle parcourut les autres compartiments a la recherche d'un visage ami ou du moins connu mais n'en vit aucun et finit par butter dans le garçon le plus grand qu'elle avait jamais vu.

« Salut toi ! T'es nouvelle ? » Demanda t il gentiment.

« Oui ! Je suis la petite sœur d'Harrold Potter. Je m'appelle Emmeline. »

« Oh ! Moi c'est Hagrid. Tu cherchais quelqu'un ? »

« Eh bien… Oui ! Je me demandais ou se trouvait Léora Jedusor. Tu sais ou je peux la trouver ? »

« Bien sur ! Viens, je vais t'y emmener. »

Emmeline lui fit un grand sourire et prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'arrière du train. Devant la porte du dernier Wagon se trouvait un homme assit nonchalamment contre le mur et regardait tous ceux qui s'approchaient.

« Bonjour Kain ! Cette jeune fille voulait voir Léa. »

Le vampire hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'entrer dans le compartiment. Il y avait déjà différents élèves beaucoup plus âgés que la petite fille. Léa sourit doucement en la voyant entrer d'un pas hésitant.

« Tu voulais quelque chose Emmeline ? »

« Mon frère est avec ses amis et je m'embêtais. Comme tu avais dit que je pouvais venir, j'ai pensé que… »

« C'était une très bonne idée. Vient t'asseoir a côté de moi ! » Proposa t elle gentiment.

Emmeline passa entre les élèves des différentes maisons en baissant la tête et s'installa a côté de la serpentard blonde. Elle écouta silencieusement les discussions qui pullulaient autour d'elle et finit par s'endormir bercée par les voix. Léora baissa son regard attendri vers la petite fille de 11 ans effrayée d'un monde qu'elle croyait connaître.

« » « » « »

Harrold fut étonné d'entendre que sa sœur allait a Serpentard. Mais en la voyant aller s'asseoir près de Léa, il sourit en se disant que la jeune femme avait encore fait des siennes. Personne ne pouvait résister a son charme. Il posa son regard sur Eileen qui souriait mais ses yeux étaient aussi sec qu'un désert et aussi froid que la banquise. Il savait qu'elle et Tom étaient en couple avant que le scandale de l'année précédente éclate et il se doutait qu'elle avait du être raillée a de nombreuses reprises mais il ne pensait pas qu'il verrait tant de haine dans un regard.

« » « » « »

Le lendemain matin, les cours commencèrent joyeusement. Emmeline s'était vite faite a la vie chez les Serpentard et toutes les filles de première année étaient très gentille avec elle. Elle était restée un peu avec Léora et ça ne faisait que confirmer son opinion, cette fille était vraiment très gentille. Elle avait d'ailleurs rapidement compris qu'elle était la coqueluche de tous les étudiants de moins de 14 ans, les autres la connaissant bien. Elle faisait figure d'exemple parmi les plus jeune. Elle avait également appris que Léora avait été enlevée 4 ans auparavant a Halloween et que tout avait changé a Poudlard tandis que son frère Tom faisait dicter sa loie. Heureusement, Léa était revenue pour le meilleur cependant, elle sentait qu'une puissante menace pesait sur la tête de la jeune femme.

« » « » « »

Eileen regarda le corbeau posé sur la tête de son lit. Il portait une lettre et une petite boite dans laquelle se trouvait un carré de soie. Elle lut les instructions avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. Tout le monde se souviendrait d'Halloween cette année elle en était sure !

« » « » « »

Halloween arriva rapidement. Le directeur avait organisé un grand bal comme chaque année et encore une fois, Léora ne parvenait pas a se débarrasser de ce sentiment qui la perturbait depuis le matin. Eileen était anormalement sympathique depuis quelques temps ce qui aurait suffit a éveiller les soupçons de n'importe qui mais certainement pas d'un ange. Encore plus que elle lui avait proposé de la coiffer. Léora avait immédiatement accepté et Eileen avait changé le nœud blanc de Léa contre un des siens. Absolument superbe mais offert par Marcus. Elle brossa les longs cheveux blonds résistant a l'envie pressante de les lui arracher et accrocha le nœud en l'air. Elle eut un pincement au cœur quand Léa lui fit un immense sourire pour la remercier. Le nœud avait été charmé pour empêcher ses pouvoirs d'ange ou de Morselus de faire effet pendant 4 heures. Ça pouvait sembler fort court sauf quand on savait que Marcus comptait bien la tuer durant ces 4 heures. Un autre sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit en la voyant habillée. Elle était vraiment très belle. Et tellement gentille. Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer.

Tom retint son souffle en voyant sa sœur descendre les escalier. Si l'élégance pouvait être personnifiée, ça serait elle sans aucun doute. Il lui tendit doucement sa main et elle enroula son bras autour du sien. Leur arrivée dans la grande salle fut la plus remarquée. Ils ressemblaient a un roi et une reine. Tous tentèrent d'ignorer le regard adorateur du roi sur la reine. Ils s'installèrent a la table des Serpentard et commencèrent a discuter avec animation. Comme souvent, Minerva et Poppy vinrent s'incruster a la table des serpents et Léa alla discuter avec Hagrid, tentant de le convaincre de venir s'installer avec eux. Les élèves de première, deuxième, troisième et quatrième quittèrent la grande salle pour aller se coucher puisqu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés a rester plus tard. Emmeline vint souhaiter une bonne soirée a Léa et partit avec ses amies.

Après avoir bien mangé, le directeur ramena un vieux tourne disque magiquement amélioré et la musique s'éleva dans la grande salle. Les tables disparurent ne laissant que des petites tables rondes poussées contre les murs avec des beaux fauteuils en cuir autour. Les élèves pouvaient s'y installer par groupe d'entre 4 et 8 personnes. Eileen, Tom, Arthur, Poppy, Minerva, Hagrid, Adélaïde et Léora. Des bières au beurre apparurent sur la table et ils en prirent chacun une.

Quelques couples dansaient sur la piste improvisée. Même les professeurs s'y étaient mis. Des rires et des bruits de discussion animaient le vieux château.

« Dis moi ma très chère sœur, m'accorderais tu cette danse ? » Demanda Tom avec un immense sourire charmeur.

Bien malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et prit la main que son frère lui tendait. Il la fit tourner sur elle même avant de poser sa main dans le creux de ses reins. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur le torse de Tom et sourit en entendant son cœur battre. Kain eut un sourire triste. Il l'avait définitivement perdue. Albus les regardaient en souriant tendrement. Ils avaient l'air tellement bien ensemble. Tellement heureux. Se foutant pas mal du regard des autres.

« » « » « »

Le bal battait a pleine mesure. Tout le monde s'amusait. Même Léa. Elle semblait profiter de cette soirée comme jamais elle n'en avait profité ce qui semblait réjouir Albus. Pourtant, Varda et Kain, eux, restaient sur leur garde. Ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment qui se concrétisa quand les portes de la grande salle explosèrent. La panique s'empara des élèves. Grindewald se trouvait là ! Souriant. Aux côtés de Marcus bien évidemment qui n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde. Des dizaines de vampires et des mangemorts se trouvaient a leur côté.

« Tuez les tous ! » Siffla le mage noir. « tous sauf elle ! » Termina t il en pointant son index sur Léora.

Les premiers avadas touchèrent les élèves qui commencèrent a tomber comme des mouches. Léa fit apparaître ses deux sabres jumeaux et entra dans la bataille. En ce moment, il n'y avait plus de bien ou de mal ! Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ces sales types qui tuaient ses amis. Du sang giclait un peu partout dans la pièce. Albus avait également fait apparaître une épée et fonçait droit sur Grindewald. Ce soir, il n'en resterait plus qu'un. Tom se battait a coup de magie et d'épée, tuant sans sourciller vampires et sorciers. Kain, Varda et Emeralia s'occupaient des vampires. Marcus se dressa de toute sa taille devant Léa qui frissonna sans vraiment le vouloir.

« Ce soir, tu vas mourir Kementari ! » Gronda t il.

Elle para efficacement les coups d'épée qu'il lui porta. Il ne devait pas gagner. Tom serait triste sinon. Et si elle mourrait, jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire qu'elle l'aime aussi. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Amélia arriver avec son petit groupe. C'était déjà ça. Elle résista tant qu'elle le pouvait et fronça les sourcils en sentant quelque chose la bloquer.

« Ingénieux mon petit sort n'est-ce pas ? Pendant 4 heures, tu ne pouvais pas utiliser tes pouvoirs d'ange. Il me reste encore une heure et je compte bien te tuer avant. » Termina t il dans un rire grave.

Elle sursauta et resserra sa prise sur ses sabres. Jamais elle ne le laisserais gagner. Elle entendit un cri étouffé sur le côté et tourna rapidement la tête, frissonnant en voyant Albus en mauvaise posture. Il avait trébuché sur le cadavre d'un élève et était tombé en arrière. Grindewald se trouvait devant lui, épée levée prête a frapper.

« LEA ATTENTION ! »

Elle se retourna et vit Marcus devant elle prêt a l'embrocher. Albus s'était relevé entre temps. N'ayant pas le temps de relever ses armes et son cœur cognant furieusement sa poitrine, elle baissa les bras et attendit le coup. Eileen se jeta sur elle pour la dégager de la ligne de mire et elle se retrouva juste entre Albus et Grindewald. Elle cria en sentant une épée lui traverser le corps et lâcha un traits de sang chaud qui tomba sur le visage d'Albus juste en dessous d'elle. Il ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, enleva rapidement la lame et décapita Grindewald qui était en train de souffler soulagé.

Marcus fit face a Amélia en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Il semblerait que ça soit terminé pour notre chère petite protectrice ! » Railla t il cynique.

Il disparut avec le peu d'homme qui lui restait avant de se faire étriper par Amélia. Sans leur chef, les mangemorts se dispersèrent comme une traînée de poudre. Tom se précipita au côté de sa sœur qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Son phénix restait étrangement passif alors qu'il aurait pu la soigner. Tom plaça le plus doucement possible la tête de sa sœur sur ses genoux et ôta les traces de sang qui avaient coulées sur son visage.

« Tom… » Souffla t elle.

« SShh amour ! Ne parle pas ! QUE QUELQU UN AILLE CHERCHE L INFIRMIERE » Hurla t il.

« Ça ne sert a rien ! » Sourit elle doucement avant de tousser.

Elle recracha un peu de sang et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Je vais mourir ! »

« Ne dis pas ça je t'en supplie. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi moi ? T'as pas le droit de me laisser Léa ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on resterait toujours ensemble. » Sanglotta t il désespérément en embrassant les mains de sa sœur qui étaient couvertes de sang.

« Je suis désolée ! Je voulais juste te dire que tu avais raison. Je t'aime aussi Tom. Je t'aime plus que tout. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! Me laisse pas Léa. »

« J'ai froid ! » Hoqueta t elle tandis que des larmes coulaient librement sur son visage exsangue.

Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras essayant de lui communiquer un peu de sa chaleur.

« Tom… J'ai peur ! » Murmura t elle d'une petite voix effrayée.

« Je suis avec toi amour. Je serais toujours avec toi. »

« Promet moi de toujours profiter de ta vie. Et garde toujours une petite place pour moi dans ton cœur ! »

« Tu seras la seule dans mon cœur. »

« Je veux te voir sourire. Je veux emporter ton beau sourire avec moi »

Il essaya de sourire mais ça devait plus ressembler a une grimace qu'a autre chose. Elle eut un petit sourire a son tour et leva doucement sa main, retraçant une dernière fois les contours de son visage, son nez, ses pommettes, ses lèvres. Il abaissa lentement son visage et cueillit une dernière fois les lèvres de sa sœur. Le goût métallique du sang vint flatter ses papilles mais il s'en ficha et recueillit le dernier soupir de sa sœur. Des sanglots déchirant brisèrent le silence religieux qui s'était installé et il la serra avec la force du désespoir. Quand la dernière heure fut passée, le nœud empoisonné tomba de ses cheveux qui se répandirent autour d'elle comme un soleil et des particules de toutes les couleurs s'élèvent doucement de sa plaie. Il tenta vainement de la retenir et dans un long cri désespéré, Tom se retrouva seul, serrant dans ses mains le pendentif en forme d'ange qui appartenait a celle qui serait l'unique amour de sa vie !

A suivre…

Mouahahahahahahaha ! j'ai presque la larme a l'œil ! Ne suis je pas sadique ??? Pour info, le moment ou elle meurt, essayez d'écouter la version au piano de Sadame ( dans X1999 la musique toujours super triste qui est jouée quand Fuuma tue Kamui) Ça déchire tout !

Allez les enfant, rangez vos mouchoirs, je n'ai jamais écrit de deathfics, je vais pas inaugurer avec celle là ! Ce n'est que la première partie ! niark niark niark !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 : Un passé inoubliable.

Manoir paumé quelque part a Little Hangleton.

Tom regardait le parc de Poudlard. A l'écart, il savait que sa sœur serait bientôt enterrée. Albus et le directeur avaient décidé de lui faire cet honneur. Etre enterrée dans le seul endroit qu'elle appelait maison. Un cercueil aussi vide que son âme. Juste 6 planches de bois pour contenir un souvenir impérissable. Et Tom était d'accord. Ses yeux étaient devenus éternellement secs d'avoir trop pleuré. Chaque nuit, il revoyait le moment ou elle mourrait en lui disant qu'elle l'aime aussi. Il revoyait la lame de Dumbledore couverte du sang de sa sœur. Il avait besoin d'un coupable et le coupable était désigné d'office. L'homme qui avait tué sa sœur par mégarde. Il se faisait en ce moment la promesse solennelle qu'un jour, Poudlard lui appartiendrait. Il resterait près de sa sœur jusqu'à la fin des temps. Son gardien pour l'éternité. Il voulait devenir immortel. Il retrouverait sa famille et les tuerait tous pour accéder a l'immortalité. Il tuerait Dumbledore. Une vie pour une vie. Il tuerait tous les moldus pour les avoir fait souffrir. Léa n'approuverait peut être pas mais après tout, elle était morte. Il était certains d'entendre encore son rire cristallin dans l'air et il ferma les yeux pour le capturer une dernière fois.

Lord Voldemort se réveilla en sursaut et se roula en boule dans son lit. Une boule inextricable avait fait son nid dans sa gorge. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ça faisait 50 ans qu'il essayait d'oublier. Oublier qu'un jour, il avait eu un cœur et que ce cœur était mort en même temps qu'elle. Pourtant, il parvenait encore a le sentir battre et vibrer dans sa poitrine. Il avait presque atteint tous ses buts. Il était craint, respecté, plus puissant qu'aucun autre sorcier et pourtant, Dumbledore était encore vivant et Poudlard n'était toujours pas a lui. Son regard accrocha le calendrier. 50 ans pile aujourd'hui. Parfois, il sentait encore le goût âcre de leur dernier baiser. Le seul qu'elle avait engagé elle même. La seule fois ou elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

La vie était devenue horrible après Halloween. Il s'était fait un malin plaisir de reporter toute sa haine sur tous les autres élèves et quand il avait découvert qu'Eileen était liée a la mort de sa sœur, il était devenu comme fou. Méditant jour et nuit sur la meilleure manière de se venger. Il y était parvenu 4 ans après. Il l'avait enfermée dans un cercle de feu et avait regardé le feu ravager lentement son ancienne beauté glacée. Elle avait hurlé de longues minutes et supplié pour sa vie mais chaque cri n'était qu'une douce mélodie a ses oreilles. Pris de pitié et certain que sa sœur ne serait pas d'accord, il l'avait relâchée presque morte et défigurée a jamais. Son corps n'était qu'un lambeau de peau fondue et elle vivait encore.

Il s'était fait un plaisir personnel de faire de la vie d'Harrold un enfer parce qu'un jour, il avait aimé Léa. Il l'avait tué, avait tué sa femme, son fils, la femme de son fils et le fils de son fils. S'en était terminé de la lignée des Potter. Il n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de Kain et de Varda. Le vampire avait été dans un état presque aussi pitoyable que le siens quand Léa était morte. Lui aussi avait eu une soif de vengeance et avait tenté de s'attaquer seul a Marcus et ses hommes. Il avait été bien fou et s'était grâce a son statut d'immortel qu'il était encore là.

Il se demanda un vague instant pourquoi il repensait a ça maintenant ! Surtout après tant d'année. Haussant les épaules, il se recoucha et sourit en sentant Nagini faire pareil. Il avala un flacon de potion de sommeil sans rêve et ferma les yeux. Il était devenu accro a ce truc. Ça faisait 50 ans qu'il en prenait après tout. Non ! Ne plus penser a ça ! Surtout pas !

« » « » « »

Poudlard, grande salle, Halloween 1996

Albus Dumbledore, directeur vénéré du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, regarda les élèves discuter joyeusement entre eux. Il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et se calla dans son fauteuil. Il jeta un regard en biais a Pompom, Filius, Minerva et Hagrid qui l'entouraient. Tous arboraient le même visage triste. Chaque année, c'était la même chose. Même si ça faisait 50 ans que ça s'était produit, ces faits resteraient gravés dans leur tête jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. De nombreux élèves étaient mort ce soir là et parmi eux, Léora. Il parvenait encore a sentir la chaleur de son sang sur son visage ou le goût métallique dans sa bouche quand quelques gouttes carmines avaient glissées entre ses lèvres. Il sursauta en entendant un chant mélodieux résonner dans tout le château. Fumseck aussi s'en souvenait. Un deuxième chant se joignit au sien et a travers les grandes fenêtre de la grande salle, deux phénix firent leur apparition. Un rouge et or et un blanc et doré.

« Merlin ! » Souffla Minerva ! « Mais c'est… »

« Melody ! » Termina Albus plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Les élèves se tournèrent vers lui et regardèrent a leur tour les deux phénix chanter joyeusement tout en décrivant des cercles régulier au même endroit. Albus se leva en voyant des particules de magies se former dans le cercle et se rejoindre au même endroit, augmentant petit a petit la luminosité. Les élèves commencèrent a paniquer et se reculer croyant encore a un nouveau coup de Voldemort. La bulle de lumière grossit doucement et dans une explosion lumineuse, tout s'arrêta et un corps chuta lourdement au sol. Les élèves se figèrent et d'autre poussèrent des cris en voyant une jeune fille d'a peu près 15 ou 16 ans, avec de très longs cheveux blonds, un visage de porcelaine taché de sang et une longue robe blanc qui par endroit virait a l'écarlate. Une plaie béante déchirait son abdomen. Fumseck et Melody se posèrent a ses côtés et dans un chant commun, ils firent couler quelques larmes sur la plaie qui se referma tout de suite.

« C'est impossible ! » Souffla Albus.

Pompom contourna la table des professeurs et courut vers la forme qu'elle examina. Elle était restée la même que dans ses souvenirs.

« Albus ! C'est elle ! » Bégaya t elle.

Le directeur, Minerva, Hagrid et Filius s'approchèrent a leur tour et ne purent que constater qu'effectivement, Léora Jedusor était bel et bien en vie et devant eux, 50 ans après être morte a cette même place.

« Melody ! Je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais pourrais tu aller prévenir ses protecteurs ? Je crois qu'ils seront heureux de te revoir. »

Le phénix impérial siffla doucement et disparut dans un flash de lumière.

« Hagrid, je l'aurais volontiers fait moi même mais je ne rajeunis pas ! Pourriez vous la prendre ? »

« Bien sur monsieur ! »

Le demi géant souleva, avec une délicatesse qui lui était inconnue, celle qui avait été sa première amie a Poudlard. Trop éprouvé, le directeur retourna a sa place, plus silencieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Un problème Albus ? » Demanda Severus Rogue assis a ses côtés.

« Je n'en sais rien mon ami. Je serais tenté de dire que tout va pour le mieux mais je préfère attendre le diagnostic de Pompom. »

« Qui était cette fille ? »

« Un cas exceptionnel ! »

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur un homme haletant et une jeune femme qui le regardait moqueusement. Severus voulut sortir sa baguette mais Albus lui fit signe de la ranger. L'homme regarda autour de lui et fit un grand sourire a Albus ne masquant pas ses canines pointues et blanches.

« Alors t'es devenu directeur ! » S'amusa t il.

« Comme tu peux le voir ! »

« Pourquoi nous as tu fait venir vieil homme ? »

« Une raison un peu spéciale. Je ne sais pas comment mais… Léora est revenue. Elle est en ce moment a l'infirmerie. »

Kain partit en courant comme s'il avait la mort au trousse et Varda eut un sourire éblouissant.

« Il l'aime encore ? » Demanda Albus a l'elfe.

« Ouais ! Ça fait 50 ans qu'il ne l'a pas oubliée ! Il a été imbuvable pendant 20 ans, il a fait sa petite guerre personnelle a Marcus qui grâce a cette victoire a eu beaucoup plus de poids sur le conseil. Il a essayé de tuer Eileen quand elle a avoué que c'était a cause d'elle que Léa était morte mais Tom s'en est chargé donc il n'avait plus grand chose a faire. »

« Excusez moi ? » Intervint Severus. « Quand vous dites Eileen, vous voulez parler d'Eileen Prince ? »

« Elle même grogna Varda. En première année, s'était la meilleure amie de Léora et en deuxième aussi jusqu'à ce que Léa se fasse enlever par le conseil pour son entraînement. Tom était devenu une vraie petite saleté, Eileen était là pour le consoler et ils sont sortis ensemble lors de la fin de 4ème jusqu'à la 5ème. Léora est revenue a ce moment là. Elle n'avait rien fait a tout le monde et Eileen s'est mise a la détester. Quand Léora est morte, elle portait dans ses cheveux un nœud qui annihilaient ses pouvoirs. C'est Eileen qui l'avait coiffée ce soir là et qui lui avait prêté ce nœud que Marcus lui avait envoyé. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'en faisant ça, elle tuerait celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie. Ni qu'elle aurait Tom sur le dos après ça. Si je ne me trompe pas, il a du lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Vous la connaissez ? »

« C'est ma mère ! » Grogna Severus.

« Eh ben ! Ça doit pas être le grand amour entre Voldemort et vous alors ! Tom était fou amoureux de Léa. Il a été complètement dévasté quand elle est morte. C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas tué Eileen. »

« Parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé ! » Répondit Kain pour elle.

« Tu crois que Léa sera heureuse en voyant ce qu'il est devenu ? »

« Je crois qu'on va devoir se préparer a quelques crises de paniques et d'hystérie. »

« » « » « »

Pompom frappa de longues minutes a la porte de la chambre d'Albus qui lui ouvrit encore ensommeillé. Avec son pyjama aux motifs nounours et son bonnet de nuit bleu avec des lunes jaunes dessus, il faisait un peu débile mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Que se passe t il Pompom ? »

« Léa est réveillée monsieur. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de voir une figure amie. Elle est encore fatiguée mais ça devrait aller mieux dans les quelques heures qui viennent. Vous saviez qu'elle a une maladie du cœur ? »

« Oui ! Nous l'avons découvert lors de sa seconde année mais elle m'a supplié de ne le dire a personne. Même Tom n'était pas au courant. Ça s'est empiré ? »

« Je ne connaissais pas son état avant donc je ne pourrais pas dire si ça s'est aggravé mais une chose est certaine, elle devrait aller voir un spécialiste moldu. Ils vont fait des progrès surprenant depuis 50 ans. »

« Je demanderais a Severus de l'y accompagner. »

Il suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à l'infirmerie et en entrant, plongea dans deux yeux émeraudes inoubliables. Il la prit dans une étreinte a couper le souffle et s'installa sur le côté du lit pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle.

« Je suis content de te revoir Léora. Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point tu m'as manqué. Avant que tu ne commences a parler, je voudrais que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Nous sommes en ce moment a Poudlard en 1996. Ça fait 50 ans que tu es morte ! Tu te souviens de la dernière bataille ? »

« J'ai pris un coup d'épée ? »

« Oui ! Mon épée. Je suis tellement désolé Léa. Je ne le voulais pas je te le jure mais Eileen t'as poussée pour éviter de prendre un coup de Marcus et tu t'es retrouvée dans la trajectoire entre Grindewald et moi. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien grand père ! Je vais bien. »

« Merci de me rassurer. Beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis 50 ans. Le monde n'est plus celui que tu as connu. J'avais gardé certaines de tes robes et certains de tes livres mais tu devras aller faire les magasins pour te retrouver des vêtements a la mode de cette époque. Je voudrais aussi que tu ailles chez un spécialiste cardiaque pour ton cœur. »

« Grand père ? »

« Oui Léa ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas de Tom ? Ou est il ? » Demanda t elle presque craintivement.

Albus soupira profondément et ôta ses lunettes.

« Tom a changé depuis ta mort. Il a cessé de se faire appeler Tom. Maintenant, c'est Lord Voldemort. C'est un mage noir Léa. »

« Non ! » Souffla t elle. « Tu mens ! »

« Je préfèrerais je te jure ! Tom a fait payer ta mort a tout ceux qu'il a pu. Eileen a été la plus touchée. Depuis 50 ans, il s'escrime a essayer de me tuer. Il a détruit des centaines de famille avec ses mangemorts, il a commis les pires crimes qu'on puisse commettre. »

« Pas Tom ! Mon frère n'est pas un tueur ! »

« Je suis désolé Léa. »

Les larmes se mirent a dévaler sur les joues pâles de la jeune fille. Albus la prit doucement dans ses bras et après 10 minutes de crise de larme, elle s'endormit un goût de larmes amères dans la gorge.

Albus sortit sans bruit de l'infirmerie et tomba sur Kain et Varda.

« Elle s'est réveillée. Je lui ai un peu expliqué ce qu'il passait a cette époque. Elle a demandé des nouvelles de Tom et quand je lui ai dit ce qu'il était devenu, elle a fait une crise de larmes. Elle vient de se rendormir. »

« C'était a prévoir ! » Admit Kain.

« Je crois que demain ou plutôt tout a l'heure, elle pourra se lever. J'ai gardé quelques affaires a elle. Je la présenterais au reste de l'école et j'organiserais probablement une sortie a Pré au Lard. Vous l'accompagnez je suppose. »

« Bien sur ! » S'empressa de répondre Kain.

Il ne manquerait plus une seule occasion de la protéger comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

« C'est Tom qui a gardé toutes ses affaires scolaires ? » Demanda Varda.

« Pas toutes non ! Il a gardé ce qui lui tenait le plus a cœur et j'ai récupéré le reste avant qu'il ne le jette. Tout se trouve encore dans sa chambre. La chambre de préfète de Léa avait été condamnée pour honorer sa mémoire. Tout y est resté a la même place que quand… Elle a disparut ! Maintenant, si ça ne vous fait rien, je vais aller me recoucher parce que je ne suis pas immortel, et je ne suis plus tout jeune ! »

Varda gloussa légèrement et le vieil homme repartit se coucher.

« » « » « »

Léora se réveilla le lendemain matin dans l'infirmerie. Elle reconnaissait les draps même si beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Surtout les odeurs en fait. Elle sourit doucement en voyant une vieille femme s'approcher d'elle. Elle avait quelque chose de familier. Albus lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait un bond de 50 ans dans le futur alors peut être que…

« Poppy ? » Hasarda t elle.

« Tu m'as reconnue ! Je suis contente de te revoir Léa. Comment te sens tu ? »

« Bien mieux ! »

« Tant mieux alors ! Albus t'a amené quelques affaires a toi. Elle sont démodées mais je suis certaine qu'elles t'iront encore. La salle de bain est là bas ! Si tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre, préviens moi ! »

Léora hocha doucement la tête et alla prendre une douche. Elle sourit doucement en retrouvant le savon a la vanille mais parut étonnée qu'il soit liquide. Elle se lava généreusement, et regarda les minces particules de sang séché qui tombaient sur le carrelage de la douche. Elle sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une large serviette de bain moelleuse. Elle regarda les affaires qu'Albus lui avait préparé et sourit en retrouvant sa longue robe blanc et dorée offerte par Tom pour son 16ème anniversaire ainsi que la cape version petit chaperon rouge qu'il lui avait offert a Noël lors de leur première année a Poudlard. Un sanglot noua sa gorge et elle se laissa tomber a genoux en serrant ces deux vêtements sur son cœur. Pourquoi était il devenu mauvais ? Qu'avait elle bien pu faire pour qu'il devienne comme ça ?

Elle finit quand même par s'habiller et prit quelques minutes pour brosser ses longs cheveux. Une fois prête, elle sortit de l'infirmerie et sauta dans les bras de Kain qui rigola doucement les larmes aux yeux.

« Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil ! » Souffla t il.

« Je ne te promet rien Kain ! Tu sais que rien ne me changera ! » Tenta t elle de plaisanter. « Je suis contente de te voir. Au moins, toi, tu n'as pas changé ! Je ne reconnais plus rien de ce monde ! Le savon est liquide, tous ceux qui étaient mes amis ont vieillis et Tom est un mage noir ! » Termina t elle tristement.

« Tu y penseras plus tard mon ange. Tu vas être en retard pour le petit déjeuner. On reparlera tout a l'heure. Albus a décidé d'organiser une sortir a Pré au Lard. Varda et moi t'accompagnerons. »

« Emeralia n'est pas là ? »

« On ne l'a pas prévenue ! »

« Si je viens de le faire ! » Prévint Varda qui arrivait en souriant.

Elle enlaça tendrement la jeune fille qui le lui rendit bien. A deux, ils étaient ses points d'ancrage dans ce nouveau monde. Ils entrèrent a 3 dans la grande salle ou un silence religieux tomba. Albus se leva et invita les 3 nouveaux venus a approcher.

« C'est assez inhabituel cependant, une nouvelle élève fera son entrée a Poudlard directement en 6ème année. Elle sera dans la maison Serpentard. Je vous demande de lui faire un bon accueil. Miss Léora Jedusor. Ne lui posez pas de question trop personnelle. Merci. Kain, Varda, je suppose que les cours de combat vont reprendre. »

« Absolument ! J'espère juste que les élèves seront mieux préparés que la dernière fois ! » Continua sombrement Kain.

« Je l'espère aussi ! Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, les cours sont annulés et a la place, vous irez a Pré au Lard. Joyeuse Halloween. »

Les élèves crièrent heureux d'apprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas cours. Léora rejoignit la table des Serpentard en souriant légèrement a tout le monde. Elle s'installa entre deux jeunes de son age, un garçon blond qui ressemblait presque traits pour trait a Arthur et une fille aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré. Elle n'était pas spécialement laide mais l'abus de maquillage avait déjà ravagé sa peau.

« Bienvenue a Serpentard ! Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et je suis préfet. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu peux venir me trouver. La porte de ma chambre t'es ouverte nuit et jour ! » Termina t il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Et moi je suis Pansy Parkinson, je suis préfète et la chef des Serpentard ! Tu me dois donc le respect ! »

« Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter mon respect ! » Répondit doucement Léa en souriant. « Je te traiterais comme je le jugerais bon ! »

« Espèce de sal sang de bourbe ! » Cracha Pansy. « Tu ne mérites même pas de me léher les bottes ! Tu es nouvelle dans cette école ne l'oublie pas ! Ne crois pas que tu es une reine ici parce que tu es nouvelle et que tu es jolie ! Tu resteras un être inférieur a nous autre sangs purs ! »

N'y tenant plus, Léora la gifla de toutes ses forces. Peut être trop puisque Pansy vola au dessus de la table et tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd.

« Jamais je n'autoriserais que l'on me parle sur ce ton ! Personne n'est inférieur ou supérieur a quelqu'un ! Et si tu penses être tellement supérieur, c'est que c'est tout le contraire ! »

Pansy sortit sa baguette folle de rage mais Léa la désarma d'un regard.

« Cette attitude ne sied pas du tout a une préfète miss Parkinson ! En conséquence, votre titre vous est retiré. Léa, je suis certain que tu seras heureuse de reprendre son badge. » Sourit Albus a la consternation générale.

Qui était donc cette fille pour devenir préfète en quelques minutes alors qu'elle était nouvelle. Albus vit une élève de la table des Gryffondor sortir son tome de l'histoire de Poudlard et le feuilleter attentivement. Elle hoqueta en regardant une page et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Tu étais préfète en chef il y a 50 ans ! » Couina t elle.

Léa se tourna vers elle en souriant et marcha a sa rencontre avant de se pencher sur le vieux livre ou se trouvait sa photo. Le jour de ses 16 ans. Elle était a côté de son frère et souriait de toutes ses dents en l'embrassant sur la joue. Le regard de Tom était rempli d'une tendresse infinie quand il se posait sur elle. Léa passa un doigt sur la photographie avec un sourire ému et une larme coula le long de son visage.

« Normalement, seuls les élèves de 7ème année pouvaient devenir préfets en chef. Mais le directeur pensait que Tom et moi avions tant de liens avec les autres maisons qu'il était normal que nous devenions préfets en chef. Cette photo a été prise le jour de mes 16 ans. Mes meilleurs amis étaient présents. Minerva, Poppy, Hagrid. C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Hermione Granger. Je suis préfète moi aussi! »

« Alors nous sommes collègues ! J'espère que nous deviendrons bonnes amies ! Ça te dérange si je m'assois avec vous ? »

« Pas du tout ! » Répondit vivement un rouquin devant elle. « Je m'appelle Ron Weasley. Voici Neville Longdubat, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown et ma petite sœur Ginny. »

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance. » Sourit Léora.

Albus et Minerva échangèrent un regard entendu. Quelles que soient les époques, elle ne changerait jamais. Quand les élèves repartirent se préparer, Léa resta avec Kain, Varda et Albus.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, Drago prit un parchemin et une plume et écrivit les derniers évènements pour son père. Il avait écrit urgent sur le haut de la lettre et sans le savoir, il était en train de changer le cours de l'histoire.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

Désolée mais pour les retrouvailles entre le frère et la soeur, faudra attendre le prochaine chapitre. j'adore vous torturer lol!

En attendant, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Retour dans le futur.

1 heure plus tard, Lucius Malefoy recevait une lettre de son fils visiblement urgente. Se demandant ce que son fils avait encore fait, il la décacheta et haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il ne parlait pas de lui ce qui semblait être une première.

Père,

Je profite de quelques minutes pour vous écrire. Le vieux fou a décidé que nous n'aurions pas cours aujourd'hui mais que nous irions a Pré au Lard. Je sais que vous m'aviez dit avoir organisé un raid pour aujourd'hui. Il y a une nouvelle élève depuis ce matin. Elle est entrée a Serpentard directement et a l'air très liée au directeur. Elle s'est fâchée avec Pansy et l'a désarmée sans prononcer un mot ni même sortir sa baguette. Elle est très étrange. Très belle aussi. Elle s'est mise a discuter avec cette sang de bourbe de Granger. Et le vieux fou a fait d'elle la préfète alors qu'elle est nouvelle. D'après Granger, elle a été la toute première préfète en chef a l'age de 16 ans. Mais c'était il y a 50 ans. Vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir a la moindre chose suspecte et je trouve ceci très suspect. Elle s'appelle Léora Jedusor. Peut être cela pourra t il vous être utile ! Il y a également deux nouveaux professeurs très étranges. Un homme et une femme. L'homme a l'air très imposant et puissant. La femme est plus fine et a des cheveux de toutes les couleurs. Ils semblent très proche de la nouvelle.

Respectueusement

Drago.

Lucius replia la lettre et posa son menton sur la paume de sa main. Il avait déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part. son père lui avait parlé d'elle quand il était encore gamin. Elle avait été tuée a Halloween. Le même soir ou Grindewald était mort. Il ne se souvenait plus de tous les détails malheureusement. Il jura un bon coup en voyant qu'il était en retard pour la réunion du lord mais peut être que ce qu'il avait appris pourrait l'intéresser.

« » « » « »

Léora regarda les magasins autour d'elle. Ça n'avait pas tellement changé en 50 ans ! Entourée de ses deux gardes du corps elle pénétra dans la banque Gringott. Tous les sorciers se retournaient sur le passage du cortège étrange. Un homme inquiétant et au regard de glace, une femme habillée étrangement, aux oreilles pointues et aux cheveux très colorés et enfin une jeune femme blonde semblant être sortie d'un livre médiéval. Le gobelin la regarda étrangement avant de manquer de s'étouffer.

« Miss Jedusor ! On ne vous attendait plus ! »

« Pardon ? » S'étonna Kain. « Vous saviez qu'elle reviendrait ? »

« C'est la kementari ! Elle ne peut pas mourir ! »

« Vu comme ça ! » Grogna Varda. « Bon, c'est pour un retrait ! »

« Un nouveau coffre a été ouvert pour miss Jedusor. Vous avez un proche qui vous est très dévoué. »

Kain lui envoya un regard d'alerte ! Qu'il n'ose rien dire. Léa baissa un peu la tête. De l'argent qui venait de Tom ? Elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Elle prit la petite clef que le Gobelin lui tendait et en suivit un autre dans les wagonnets qui descendirent dans les profondeurs de la banque. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte en or et le gobelin entra la clef dedans avant de glisser son ongle dans l'encoche. La porte coulissa et Léa ne regarda même pas ce qui l'entourait. Elle se contenta de remplir une bourse avec des gallions et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

« » « » « »

« Tu es en retard Lucius ! » Remarqua sombrement Voldemort habillé pour le raid.

« Pardonnez moi maître ! Mon fils m'a envoyée une missive de la plus haute importance. Le vieux fou aurait organisé une sortie spéciale sur le chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment ? Etrange ! Ça risque de compliquer un peu les choses. Ton fils t'a t il dit pourquoi ? »

« Une nouvelle élève serait apparue comme par magie a Poudlard et il y a deux nouveaux professeurs. Dumbledore lui aurait confié d'emblée le badge de préfète en chef après avoir destitué la petite Parkinson. »

« Très intéressant. Comment s'appelle t elle ? »

« Léora Jedusor maître ! »

Le verre de Whisky que le lord tenait dans sa main se fracassa par terre et il s'afaissa lentement dans son siège.

« C'est impossible ! » Siffla t il. « Elle est morte il y a 50 ans. Te parle t il des professeurs ? »

« Un homme et une femme. La femme a des cheveux un peu bizarre d'après lui. De toutes les couleurs. L'homme a une apparence assez sombre. »

« Kain et Varda. Alors elle est bien vivante sinon ils ne seraient jamais revenus. Comment est-ce possible ? » Murmura t il pour lui même. « Elle devait mourir ! C'est toi qui va t'occuper du raid d'aujourd'hui Lucius et ouvre bien tes oreilles parce que mes consignes seront très brèves. Pas de prisonniers, pas de sortilèges de torture. Je veux des morts. Tuez tout ce qui se présente sous vos yeux. Ai je été clair ? »

« Oui maître ! » Haleta le mangemort, la sueur froide glissant le long de son dos.

Son maître avait l'air encore plus atteint que d'habitude ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

« Quand les aurors commenceront à arriver, disparaissez. Que tout le monde se soit échauffé pour ce soir. C'est Halloween, nous allons fêter cela comme il se doit ! » Siffla Voldemort, une lueur de folie au fond de son regard écarlate.

« » « » « »

Il emmena les mangemorts à Pré au Lard et exigea le calme pendant qu'il cherchait du regard celle que lui décrivait son fils. Elle se trouvait un peu plus loin entre un homme immense à la mine franchement patibulaire et une jeune femme élancée aux cheveux multicolores. Petite, blonde et magnifique, elle semblait aussi triste que les pierres et gardait le visage obstinément baissé vers le sol tandis que le grand brun tentait de lui remonter le moral.

« Allez Léa ! Arrête de faire cette tête ! » Soupira Kain en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ex petite amie. « Tu devrais être contente d'être encore en vie ! »

« Mais si je n'étais pas morte… Il… »

« On n'en sait rien Léa ! Peut être qu'il serait devenu un mage noir avec ou sans toi ! »

« J'en ai assez d'être ici Kain ! Rentrons a Poudlard s'il te plait. » Soupira Léora en regardant une issue de secours autour d'elle.

Son regard croisa celui de Lucius et elle hocha poliment la tête en voyant qu'il la fixait avec insistance. Un cri excité l'interpella et elle tourna son regard vers Emeralia qui arrivait en courant ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Léa éclata de rire et sauta dans les bras de sa nounou préférée.

Des cris de détresses les prirent par surprise et ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée de Pré au Lard ou des mangemorts venaient d'apparaître, créant la panique chez les habitants.

« Léa ! On rentre a Poudlard tout de suite ! » Cria Kain tentant de passer au dessus du bruit.

« Pas question ! » Rétorqua t elle vivement en stupéfixant un mangemort.

Kain regarda le ciel en attente d'un miracle mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était en bon termes avec Haniel donc, il n'allait certainement pas l'aider. Il y avait un truc qui clochait. Les mangemorts tuaient tout sur leur passage ce qui leur ressemblait très peu finalement. Voldemort était, certes, un mage noir puissant, il n'était pas un vulgaire meurtrier. Il lui semblait qu'une petite confrontation soit de mise après 50 ans mais d'abord, il devait sortir sa petite princesse de là. Enfin, si bien sur elle acceptait d'être sortie de là ce qui ne semblait pas être gagné.

« Hermione couche toi ! » Hurla t elle en voyant la Gryffondor sur la ligne de tir des mangemorts.

Pétrifiée, Hermione ne faisait pas le moindre geste pour lui obéir et restait obstinément figée sur place. Léora prit appui sur Kain et s'élança sur la jeune fille qu'elle plaqua au sol, sentant le sortilège de la mort frôler ses cheveux blonds.

« Tu… Tu… Tu m'as sauvée la vie ! » Bégaya Hermione les yeux écarquillés et terrifiés.

« C'est ce que je fais de mieux quand je ne meures pas ! » Pouffa Léora en l'aidant à se relever. « Qu'est-ce que s'était que ces gens ? »

« Des mangemorts. Ils sont aux ordres de tu sais qui ! »

« Non. Qui ? »

« Eh bien tu sais, le mage noir ? »

« Voldemort ? »

« Ne prononce pas son nom ! » siffla t elle en frissonnant.

« Crois moi, en ayant peur de son nom, tu lui accordes plus de crédit qu'il n'en mérite. Si Voldemort te fait si peur, appelle le Tom. C'est son vrai prénom après tout. »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es sa sœur c'est ça ? »

« Vu comment il a tourné, je me le demande. Mais oui. Je suis bien sa sœur. Longue histoire ! » Grimaça t elle en voyant qu'Hermione s'apprétait à poser une autre question.

« » « » « »

« Où en sont les choses avec Marcus ? » S'enquit Léa quand ils rentrèrent au château.

« Il a gagné de nombreuses voix auprès du conseil. Il a même dessaisit Amélia de ses fonctions. Ceux qui lui étaient fidèles sont partis avec elle et depuis, notre monde est en guerre. Ils n'aiment pas la manière dont Marcus à gérer les choses avec toi. »

« Tu appelles ça gérer ? Moi j'appelle ça un meurtre ! » Gronda t elle sèchement. « Grand père, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après… mon départ ? »

« Tu as été enterrée ici dans le parc. Ça a été une très belle cérémonie. Quand Tom a été diplômé, il a disparut pendant quelques années. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tout ce qui restait de votre famille a mystérieusement trouvé la mort durant ce laps de temps. Quand je l'ai revu, il refusait de se faire appeler Tom. Il avait choisi Voldemort. il a voulu que je l'engage ici à Poudlard et comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai refusé. Léa, tu dois savoir que ton frère a disparu pendant 10 ans avant de revenir il y a quelques années. En volant la pierre philosophale, il est devenu immortel. Depuis cette nuit, à chaque Halloween, il fait une attaque quelque part et mes informateurs m'ont dit que selon toute vraisemblance, Tom allait attaquer Poudlard ce soir. »

« Dans ce cas, je lui ferais face ! »

« Il risque de te tuer ! » Siffla Kain en serrant les poings.

« Ça m'est égal. Sans lui je suis de toute manière morte ! »

« Il y a autre chose chérie. Pendant que Pompom te faisais des examens, elle a remarqué que le problème de ton cœur avait peut être empiré. »

« Si je suis encore en vie demain, j'irais chez le cardiologue. » Sourit elle joyeusement.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très inquiète ! » Remarqua Severus en la trouvant vraiment bizarre.

« Je suis morte deux fois déjà alors, une troisième ne sera pas un grand changement ! »

« Deux fois ? » Répéta Albus sans comprendre.

« Un certain vampire avait été empoisonné ! » Sourit elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Kain qui grogna en inspectant ses ongles. « 5 années passées à échapper à Marcus m'ont convaincu d'une chose, je ne suis pas facile à tuer. Tom le sait aussi bien que moi ! Tu fais quelque chose de spécial pour Halloween ? »

« Un bon repas et un peu de musique ! »

« Tu me réserves tes danses Kain ? » Pouffa t elle mutine.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout avoir de moi mon ange ! » Sourit il en passant une main dans ses longues boucles blondes.

« Génial ! Je vais aller me reposer un peu alors et me préparer. Dis moi grand père, tu as gardé la robe que Tom m'avait offerte pour mon anniversaire ? »

« J'ai gardé toutes tes affaires Léa. Elles sont restées dans ta chambre. La pièce a été fermée après… ton départ. »

« Chouette ! Bon eh bien, à tout à l'heure tout le monde ! » S'écria t elle en sortant du bureau du directeur.

« C'est une idée ou bien elle n'a pas peur de Voldemort ? » Demanda Severus ahuri en fixant les deux nouveaux professeurs protecteurs.

« Elle est bien plus puissantes et dangereuse que lui Severus ! » Eclaira Albus. « Sauf que Léa est incroyablement gentille et douce. »

« Dites ça à Marcus ! Vous avez prévenu Amélia ? »

« Non. Je ne savais pas où la joindre. Je vous laisse le plaisir de contacter tous nos anciens amis ! Severus ? Que savez vous pour ce soir ? »

« Voldemort est d'une humeur massacrante. Drago a écrit à son père pour le prévenir de l'arrivée de Léora et de ses deux protecteurs. Il paraît que Voldemort l'a très mal pris. Il a dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester morte ! »

« C'est bizarre qu'il réagisse comme ça ! Je crois que j'ai rarement vu un gamin se foutre autant de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de sa liaison avec sa sœur. Vous ne savez rien d'autre concernant sa disparition ? Entre le moment où il est parti et quand il est revenu sous le nom de Voldemort ? »

« Non ! Pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part il y a fort longtemps ! »

« J'espère que s'était une bonne connaissance ! »

« Nan ! Je me souviens toujours des bonnes connaissances ! »

« Ça promet ! » Soupira Varda en vérifiant les lames de ses sabres.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Vous en avez pensés quoi? Je sais qu'il est plus court et j'essaie de donner une personnalité différente à Léa. son côté demoiselle perpétuellement en détresse me gonfle de temps en temps! Enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Bisous!!


	14. Chapter 14

Pourquoi ai je la vague impression de devenir dingue? Bref, bonne lecture et oubliez pas les reviews qui ont été très rares au chapître précédent!

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire.

Léa avait fait une entrée remarquée dans sa robe blanche datant d'une autre époque. Installée avec les Gryffondors, elle riait à gorge déployée avec Hermione et Ginny, profitant de cette soirée comme si s'était la dernière. Ça serait sans doute le cas après tout.

« Eh belle blonde, tu danses ? » La surprit Kain avec un sourire ravageur aux lèvres qui fit rougir et glousser Ginny.

« Je m'étais un peu arrêtée à la valse à mon époque mais je devrais m'en sortir ! » Sourit elle en prenant sa main.

« Fais moi plaisir Léa, quand ton frère attaquera, reste derrière moi ! »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il me fera du mal ? »

« Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet ! C'est plutôt bon pour moi non ! »

« Tu es incorrigible ! » Pouffa t elle en levant ses yeux sur lui. « 50 ans n'ont rien changés pour nous n'est-ce pas ? »

« A toi de me le dire mon ange. Je sais que ça n'a rien changé pour moi. Je te promets que si cette fois ci il te fait du mal, je le tuerais moi même ! Et rien de ce que tu diras ne changera ça. Je préfère que tu me détestes que de vivre ce que j'ai vécu il y a 50 ans en te voyant morte dans ses bras. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas ! » Promit elle en posant doucement sa joue sur son torse, nouant ses doigts aux siens.

« Ça va Léa ? » Demanda t il soudain en la sentant se reposer d'avantage sur lui et trembler de tous ses membres.

« Ma tête me fait mal ! » Murmura t elle en plissant ses yeux.

Il la serra contre lui et la protégea inconsciemment quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit à la volée. Bien campé sur ses jambes, les sabres jumeaux en main, Kain fixait les nouveaux venus avec un air sinistre au visage.

« Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois le bienvenu mon grand ! » Sourit il de ses canines acérées.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu… vampire ! Où est elle ? »

« Les nouvelles vont vites ! » Remarqua Varda avec un sourire en coin en se postant à côté de Kain.

« Et l'elfe est là aussi ! C'est que mes informateurs avaient raison alors ! »

« A toi de me le dire ! » Le surprit Léa en se frayant difficilement un passage entre ses protecteurs. « Tu n'as pas tant changé pour un type de 67 ans ! »

« L'immortalité fait des choses formidables ! » Railla t il en ignorant le tressaillement de son cœur qu'il avait cru mort avec elle.

« Et à quel prix Tom ? »

« N'essaie même pas de me juger Léa ! Pour toi c'est facile. Tu te réveilles seulement maintenant ! »

« Facile ? » Répéta t elle ahurie, sa voix grimpant de deux octaves. « FACILE ? » Eructa t elle. « Qui est-ce qui a été trahie par sa meilleure amie à cause de toi ? Qui s'est fait lacérer le dos parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te quitter ? Qui s'est faite transpercée le corps par un foutu mage noire ? Qui a découvert après 50 ans d'errance que son frère tant adoré était devenu un autre foutu mage noir ? Pour qui ça a été le plus facile Tom ? Celle qui a été tuée pour protéger sa famille ou celui qui s'est empressé d'aller tuer ce qui restait de notre véritable famille ? »

« Ils étaient moldus ! » Gronda t il en la fusillant du regard.

« C'est ta seule excuse ? Parce que je la trouve minable. Tout comme toi en ce moment ! »

« Je suis minable ? » Répéta t il abasourdi avant que sa colère n'enfle. « Soit ma chère sœur. Messieurs, ils sont à vous. Faites en ce que vous voulez ! »

« Léa, reste derrière moi ! » Ordonna Kain.

« Même pas en rêve ! » Gronda t elle en faisant apparaître son vieux sabre. « Aie au moins le courage de m'affronter Tom Elvis Jedusor ! A moins bien sur que tu aies peur ? »

Il siffla une flopée d'injure et changea sa baguette en épée. Il avait eu d'excellent professeurs dans le temps même si ça faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué, il lui restait au moins la force. Elle attaqua avec la rage d'une lionne sans pour autant s'empêcher de pleurer. Son passé revenait la hanter. Tom à l'orphelinat attaqué par Billy et sa bande, eux deux à l'orphelinat attaqués par Marcus et ses hommes, Tom la suppliant de lui pardonner quand il l'avait embrassée, Tom à son chevet toutes les fois où elle s'était retrouvée à l'orphelinat. En parfait légilimens, Voldemort suivait son moindre souvenir, trouvant un vague écho dans sa mémoire.

« Léa ! Y a des vampires de Marcus parmi eux ! » L'averti Kain en inspectant la nuque d'un des ennemis.

« Marcus ? Tu t'es allié à Marcus ? » Haleta t elle en cessant le combat. « Est-ce que tu me détestes à ce point ? »

« J'ai appris une chose avec toi Léa, l'amour ça rend faible. L'homme naît seul, l'homme meurt seul, l'homme est toujours seul. Ton existence dans ma vie n'a été qu'une brève et merveilleuse illusion. »

« Si tout est fichu alors, tue moi ! » Déclara t elle calmement en jetant son sabre à ses pieds.

« Ne joue pas aux martyres ! »

« Je suis déjà morte en martyre et voit où ça t'a mené. Je n'y crois plus ! » Murmura t elle en avançant d'un pas, posant sa poitrine sur la pointe de l'épée. « Vas y qu'est-ce que tu attends. Après tout, je suis une faiblesse non ? Marcus sera très content après tout, lui n'y est jamais arrivé ! »

« J'avais besoin de toi Léa ! Tout le monde m'a tourné le dos quand tu es morte ! J'étais complètement seul ! » Expliqua t il d'une voix différente, plus humaine, son épée tremblant dans sa main. « Lui m'a compris et m'a aidé ! Il m'a rendu plus fort ! »

« Qui ? Marcus ? » Demanda t elle un peu perdue.

« Non ! Lui ! » L'éclaira t il en pointant sa tête.

Kain eut une quinte de toux qui ressemblait étrangement au mot cinglé mais elle ne releva pas.

« Moi ! » Sourit il d'une voix glaciale en tendant le bras, la transperçant de part en part.

« J'en ai marre des épées ! » Murmura t elle en levant ses yeux vers lui.

« C'est la dernière fois t'inquiète ! » Gloussa t il amusé.

Léa sentit Kain approcher derrière et elle l'arrêta d'un geste. S'était son combat. Pour Tom, elle le devait.

« J'avais trouvé un corps parfait et il fallait vraiment que tu reviennes pour tout gâcher. Cet humain est à moi Kementari. Je l'ai amené sur le chemin de grandeur et je le regarderais tomber quand je n'aurais plus besoin de lui. »

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi ! » Sourit elle en posant ses mains sur la garde de l'épée. « Je suis une véritable plaie à tuer ! » Pouffa t elle en sortant la lame de son corps.

Elle regarda des étincelles rayonner sous sa robe et la plaie se refermer.

« Et j'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Le corps de mon frère m'appartient alors, trouve t'en un autre ! »

« Qui te dit qu'il le veut ? » Railla Voldemort.

« On fait un marché si tu veux. Mon corps contre celui de mon frère. Tu y gagnerais non ? »

« Léa NON ! » Cria Kain derrière elle mais elle l'ignora une fois de plus.

« Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour proposer un tel échange ! »

« Tu n'en as aucune idée ! » Sourit elle sinistre. « Alors ? Qu'en dis tu ? »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'enlacer fortement au point de lui broyer les os. Elle le sentit tout autour d'elle. Un goût de terre et de feu envahissait sa bouche et son regard ne parvenait plus à discerner quoique ce soit. Elle devait rester calme. Ne pas perdre les pédales tout de suite ou bien Tom serait perdu à jamais. Elle le sentit pénétrer en elle par chaque pores de sa peau. Ce n'était pas une agréable sensation. Plutôt l'impression d'être violée d'avantage que charnellement. Son corps ne réagissait plus à ses commandements mais ses pensées étaient encore à elle. Tom, agenouillé devant elle, la contemplait pétrifié. Kain sursauta quand elle tourna vers lui son regard de sang. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça ! La sueur perlait sur son front et il parvenait à voir le combat de titans qu'elle menait intérieurement.

« Kain ! » Grogna t elle à travers ses dents serrées. « Protège mon frère. Ça va déménager ! »

Elle poussa un véritable cri entre la douleur et la rage. Sa robe se déchira derrière, laissant passer ses deux ailes rouges sang.

« Elle est folle ! » Cria Kain pour couvrir le vacarme occasionné par les grondement qui secouaient la grande salle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » Demanda Tom sur le même ton.

« Elle veut forcer le démon hors de son corps. T'es vraiment un con d'avoir fait un pacte avec ce charognard ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de lui crier dessus ? » Hurla Varda en se protégeant comme elle le pouvait.

« Albus, rassemblez les élèves au fond et montez des boucliers ! » Ordonna Kain.

Le directeur obéit et fit bouger les étudiants hébétés. Léa tomba au sol, essayant de défaire la prise de Voldemort sur son corps. De toute évidence, il se trouvait très bien là où il était. Elle tentant de se raccrocher à tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Ses amis, sa famille, Tom, Kain, ceux qui comptaient sur elle.

« Haniel ! Si tu veux sauver ta petite fille, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! » Beugla Kain en fixant le plafond même si ça ne servait pas à grand chose.

La main de Léa agrippa sa baguette et la tendit fermement sur les élèves aglutinés au fond de la salle. Tom inspira profondément et se mit juste devant eux, prêt à encaisser le sort probablement mortel et destructeur qu'elle allait envoyer. Kain vit sa main trembler de plus en plus et maudit Tom une fois de plus.

« L'amour ! » Siffla t il entre ses dents serrés. « Tom, le démon ne supporte pas les bons sentiments. C'est l'amour qui la sauvera ! »

« Je vais quand même pas me donner en spectacle ici ! »

« Pas l'amour physique ducon ! Tu es responsable de cette chose alors, grouille toi de trouver un moyen pour lui faire comprendre que tu l'aimes ! Compris ? »

Tom le fusilla du regard, grommelant un truc de bien senti, mais obéit quand même. Il le devait à Léa.

« Eh bébé ! » Souffla t il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

« Reste pas là ! » Gémit elle tandis qu'une vague de douleur la crucifiait vivante.

« Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber. Même dans les pires moments. Tu m'as sauvé tant de fois que je ne les comptes plus. C'est mon tour aujourd'hui. » Déclara t il très sérieusement en nouant ses doigts aux siens.

Elle hurla si fort qu'il crut devenir fou… ou sourd. Il la tira dans ses bras et l'emprisonna dans un cocon protecteur et chaud.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé il y a 50 ans alors qu'on était dans la même position ? De profiter de ma vie. J'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Ma vie c'est toi Léa. Tu es tout ce que j'ai jamais eu de plus cher et tu es tout ce dont j'ai jamais eu besoin. »

« Un comte de fée ! » Pouffa t elle faiblement en tremblant de plus en plus.

« Ça me touche d'être ton prince ! » Sourit il en prenant son menton entre deux doigts.

Elle se figea et se révulsa quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Toute sa rancune disparut aussitôt et il ne restait que l'amour qu'elle avait toujours éprouvé pour lui. Il n'y avait plus que son goût, son odeur, ses mains sur son corps et les hurlements de Voldemort dans une partie lointaine de son esprit. Kain observa avec attention l'ombre noire qui jaillissait du corps tant désirable de sa princesse adorée et qui voltigeait autour du couple fermement enlacé. Léa aurait volontiers tenté de le renvoyer là où était sa place mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Cette bataille intérieure l'avait épuisée et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Voldemort voleta au dessus des mangemorts. Aucun n'était assez puissant pour le contenir. Il allait devoir se forger son propre corps ce qui l'ennuyait fortement puisqu'il deviendrait alors vulnérable. Monstrueusement puissant certes mais néanmoins bloqué dans un corps fragile. Léa entendait les cris des mangemorts sans comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Des élèves rendirent leurs repas en voyant 3 mangemorts tomber en morceau tandis que l'ombre se créait un corps de chaire et de sang bien à lui.

« Quelle horreur ! » Souffla Varda en contemplant le monstre qui leur faisant face. Deux torses superposés, 3 têtes, 6 bras, 4 jambes et une colonne vertébrale qui lui servait de queue. On aurait pu le croire sorti d'un roman de Graham Masterton.

Léa le vit avancer vers eux du coin de l'œil et dans un dernier battement de cœur, elle planta son épée au sol et laissa son énergie s'échapper de son corps, détruisant la moitié de la grande salle mais rejetant le démon hors de Poudlard à présent terre bénie.

« Bien joué mon ange ! » Sourit Tom avant de se rendre compte que les yeux ouverts de sa sœurs étaient à présent fixes et sans vie. « Léa ! » Appela t il avant de l'allonger au sol et d'entreprendre la méthode de Heimlich tout en réclamant de l'aide.

« Son cœur à lâché ! » Gronda Kain en reprenant un massage cardiaque plus soutenu.

« Elle n'a que 16 ans ! » Lui rappela Tom.

« Elle est malade Tom. Elle ne te l'a jamais dit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas t'inquiéter inutilement mais elle est malade. Un gros problème de cœur. Pompom ! »

« Je suis là ! » Intervint l'infirmière en se plaçant près de lui. « Y a pas à dire, je déteste Halloween. »

« Bienvenue au club ! » Grogna Tom en continuant le bouche à bouche.

« J'ai un pouls ! » Annonça victorieusement Pompom. « Messieurs, transportez là à l'infirmerie que je puisse mieux m'en occuper. »

« Oh les hommes ! » Soupira Varda en voyant Tom et Kain se disputer le corps inconscient de Léa.

D'une manière très inattendue, Hagrid les souleva du sol tous les deux et les écarta de sa seule amie qu'il prit ensuite très doucement pour ensuite suivre Pompom.

« Vous n'êtes que deux gamins ! » Asséna Albus en les fusillant méticuleusement du regard.

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! » S'exclama Kain en pointant Tom du doigt.

« Dire qu'il va bientôt fêter ses 2000 ans ! » Grommela Varda en lui mettant un coup dans le tibia.

« Tous les élèves sont priés de regagner leurs dortoirs ! » Ordonna sèchement le directeur en laissant le soin aux directeurs de maison de s'arranger pour qu'il soit obéit. « Vous 2, dans mon bureau et tout de suite ! » Termina t il en pointant Kain et Tom.

L'ancien mage noir eut l'impression de revenir à l'époque où il était collégien. Pas très rassurant comme idée.

« Bon, Tom, que suis je censé faire de toi ? » Soupira le vieux en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil avec la vague idée qu'il se faisait vraiment trop vieux pour ces conneries.

« Je vais vous le dire moi : Azkaban ! » Cracha Kain en restant debout.

« C'est peut être exact Kain mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité à cette idée. Après tout, si mon épée n'avait pas tuée Léa il y a 50 ans, j'ose croire que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Et aux vues de ce à quoi nous avons assistés ce soir, je me dis, peut être à tort d'ailleurs, que Tom n'est pas vraiment responsable de ses actes ! »

« Même si c'est vrai, je n'ai rien fait non plus pour l'empêcher d'agir ! » Grommela Tom un peu à contre cœur.

« Je vais effacer la mémoire des élèves, faire croire que nous n'avons eu qu'une attaque de Voldemort. en échange Tom, je crois que ton rêve va devenir réalité. Tu vas devenir professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal… Pour toujours. Tu ne quitteras plus jamais Poudlard où je pourrais garder un œil sur toi. Et comme je me méfie de tes méthodes d'enseignements, Léa te servira d'assistante. Je m'arrangerais avec le ministre de la magie pour qu'elle puisse passer ses ASPICs avec 2 ans d'avance. Elle a le niveau d'après mes souvenirs. Tu prépareras tous nos élèves à la guerre qui se prépare mais interdiction d'aborder la magie noire avec eux. Magie ancienne, magie blanche, sors offensifs, ce que tu veux mais pas de magie noire. Kain, j'espère que vous leur apprendrez le combat sans baguette avec cette chère Varda. Quand Léa sera un peu remise, je prendrais rendez vous chez le cardiologue de Sainte Mangouste afin qu'elle reçoive un traitement spécifique à sa maladie. Des commentaires ? »

« Non professeur ! » Grommelèrent les deux hommes en parfait accord.

« Parfait ! Vous pouvez disposer. Tom, petit déjeuner demain à 8 heure dans la grande salle et voici l'horaire de tes cours. Ne sois pas en retard ! »

« Nan ! » Lâcha t il à contre cœur.

Au moins, il était avec Léa maintenant. S'était déjà ça !

A suivre…

* * *

Quand je vois le nombre de reviews que j'avais reçu pour me dire de me grouiller à écrire une suite, je m'étonne de n'en avoir eu que 6 au chapitre précédent alors, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu quand même!


End file.
